PurpleEyed Beauty
by In-A-Trance
Summary: Natalia is found committing suicide by Jacob, then she finds herself torn between two important families in her life. Vampires vs Werewolves.. Can't a girl catch a break?
1. Suicidal Runaway

**I LOVE the name natalia. So i decided to utilise my undying passion for it here. Right now, what she is, isn't clear. But i promise it gets clearer later on, ive typed it up already after all. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Runaway**

Letting out a gush of air, Natalia hurriedly escaped the port; her uncanny speed undoubtedly helped her in not being noticed. She had done it; she had come all the way from Italy to here, to venture out into the unknown, "once again". For once, her vampire side had come of use, her swift, rapid, movements enabled her to board the boat undetected, as she boarded it from Italy to America. She ventured out into the faint outline of the forest outside the port and ran, not losing energy for one moment. She felt this strange lure to run, she trusted her gut instincts, knowing that when the time comes she will know when to stop.

Flitting between trees, Natalia inhaled the woodsy aroma, absorbed it as if she hadn't witnessed nature for years. In her defence, this was most definitely the case. And should she bend down to kiss the ground, none would not blame her in any shape or form, had they known her circumstances. Natalia was a pessimist yet she had pride, if she was going to be locked in that place and threatened to death, no one was going to kill her but herself, that she was firm upon. While many would call it suicide, in Natalia's eyes it was a means to an end. That's why she had run, she wanted to kill herself, for once and for all this silver-haired female was going to end the hell she called life. And yet, Natalia had loved her life once, and every day, she found herself longing to that life once again, thus Natalia had decided to kill herself somewhere that reminded her of the good times. Somewhere that symbolised all the carefree laughter she had as a child, and under the endless sky to reflect the infinite love she held before life had turned its back on her.

She took a break when she saw the forest thinning, knowing that civilisation was undoubtedly close. She precariously walked through, not having enough of a vampire's grace to be eerily silent yet having just enough to minimise the potential loud crunches of the dry, fallen leaves detectable to the human ear. She slowly raised her hand to eye level and blew on it, a weak flame formed at the centre of her palm. She closed her eyes for a moment and carried on. She wasn't a vampire, and yet she was. She was invincible yet she wasn't. She had blood, and tanned skin yet her unnatural marble skin was enough to stop her dying at her previous attempts. And how do you kill a vampire? You cut them in pieces and burn them, of course. But this strange girl was smart enough to know that her body would be able to take car accidents, and motor bike collisions, guns and stabs. Well she was either smart, or she had done them all and failed; - trial and error. She had months to think of what she was going to do. She was going to find petrol. Just petrol. And she would burn herself. That was more than clear, in her head, even though it was just a theory.

She was far too close to civilisation by now, and she smiled to herself as she neared a small, dingy shop located on the other side of the road. It was called, "Forks Mechanics." There was surely going to be petrol there. She waited, for more than five hours, from the darkness of the forest until a man, dressed in navy overalls, appeared ,loading a car with a slightly mangled bottle. Had to be petrol. Natalia waited until the man disappeared indoors, and in the blink of an eye, she had taken the petrol and was already halfway across the road before the man had even flushed the toilet. She took a deep breath, and plunged further into the forest. She sighed, and looked around, mumbled incoherent words under her breath. She had carefully thought through this plan, she quickly ensured that the trees around her wouldn't catch fire and sat down on a log. She held a thin, silver pendant between her hands, she held on so hard, that you could see the lack of blood in her fingertips.

**Natalia's POV (Finally! I got tired)**

I'm scared. So scared. But I know it's the only choice I have. It was the only choice I had really had, after I lost three families one by one. After I was "taken in" by my grandfather, whom incidentally I should be immensely grateful for; I had no real hope to a proper life. The void inside me grew bigger by the day, and hunger had united with my other senses. Having had no food to eat for the past 3 weeks and a half, hunger became as normal to me as sight and smell. Once "grandpa's" little trio had seen where my powers lie, I was sure no good would come out of it, for me or the innocent. I had wanted so much in life; I wanted to be a doctor, like the "father" of my second family, I wanted to have my first kiss, and dye my hair and pierce my ears and read all of Agatha Christie's books. Just like any normal teenager, okay the last one not so much. But hey what can I say. I LOVED Agatha Christie. Look at me, here I am talking about books when I was about to kill myself. Talk about bookworm.

**Third party POV (again *eye roll*)**

She stood up, legs trembling, closed her eyes, and once again lit the flame on her outstretched left hand. The petrol covered every inch of her body, except for the left palm and slowly she raised the flame to touch her body. Instantaneously, her whole body was aflame. And yet she wasn't screaming. Not in pain or torturous agony. Nothing, except gingerly sobbing. Something so gentle yet piercing. Mesmiring yet saddening.

**Natalia's POV**

I plunged for air. The icy cold had taken over my senses, and blackened my sight. I hated the cold. Cold hands, and cold chests, and cold stares and cold hearts. The cold was a major component of my "grandfathers" entity, and when I awoke, I found myself inching towards the unknown source of heat. I couldn't muster enough power to open my eyes yet, so I felt around me. I was lying on fabric, not on water or on the hard ground of the forest. And there was also a pillow under me, which felt like a forgotten pleasure. Grunting, I opened my eyes to unwelcome sunlight.

"Sam" a soft female voice called "She's moving".

My eyes twitched towards the sources as I heard the rustling of more than one person's footsteps, move closer to where I appeared to be lying. I immediately felt a wet flannel over my forehead. Felt the gently pressure of small, gentle hands in mine and detected another larger presence on the right, placing something on the near table. My heart swelled, what was it? I was ecstatic, joyful; my heart burst out at the sight of compassion directed towards me... No this was wrong. I was being selfish, just as all those icy bastards had told me, a shiver ran down my spine as I recalled their cold touches. I wasn't going to let these people get hurt simply due to my presence, although, now I come to think of it how did I get here?

* * *

**OKAY :D**

**there we upload the next one like later today.**

**Im actualy in the middle of exams.. yet i had to go and get this idea for a fic slap-right-dang in the middle of my GCSE's ;)**

**hope you guys like it :D**


	2. Welcoming A Stranger

chapter 1 recap

_I was being selfish, just as all those icy bastards had told me, a shiver ran down my spine as I recalled their cold touches. I wasn't going to let these people get hurt simply due to my presence, although, now I come to think of it how did I get here?_

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – Welcoming A Stranger**

"Are you okay?" the large, well-built man had asked. His voice held a subtle hint of natural authority and I couldn't help wondering why he was such a natural leader. His russet skin and muscles were humbly hugged by a simple white T-Shirt.

"I'm really sorry, how did I get here? I was... I was..." My eyes widened as I had realised what I was doing, had anyone got hurt, how could anyone have gotten close to me and not gotten hurt.

The female extended an arm to wipe something wet of my face, it appears I was crying. She enveloped me into a hug, and I cracked under the warm feeling, letting all the tears I had held on to for so many years escape. She seemed to have understood what was unsaid, because she held me tighter as I began to shake. When my breathing became less raspy she released her grasp and smiled gently. I was awestruck at her sincere beauty, her gentle smile; deep brown eyes and golden skin were made no less beautiful by the three scars running down her face. I turned to the man, knowing that the female would've felt uncomfortable under my gaze, and nodded courteously.

"I'm sorry for this, I should get going now"

He shook his head firmly, encouraged by the smile of the female. "You need to rest; you're physically strained not to mention the fact that you have yet to eat any food for two days."

"I've been here for two days?" I spluttered as i straightened into a sitting position, "did anyone, you know, get hurt? Is that how I got here?"

The looks on their faces turned incredulous,

"You're wondering if anyone ELSE got hurt?" the female said gently, her voice going an octave higher. A genuine smile appeared on their faces, "no one got hurt, dear, not even you"

I glanced at my hands to shake slightly, I had been hoping for at least a mark, anything to prove my theory. The dejection must have been clear on my face, because both of them began shifting uncomfortably, "do you want a moment?" the concerned male had asked.

"No I-I... I ought to go" I made a fuss of the duvet and pulled at my feet to move.

"You will be doing no such thing" the male had said, with a tinge of that natural authority. "Your body needs to recover"

"No, I'm okay." I sure hope they didn't notice the crack in my voice behind that strong, assertive statement. But I think they did, because their face softened instantly.

"Dear, you need to rest. You may have escaped unscathed but at least let us help you"

Did they know I attempted suicide? I dropped my gaze and let her push a bowl of soup into my hands. It smelled overwhelmingly nice, and hunger that had been suppressed for three weeks threatened to overcome me. "Here, have this. I'm Emily, by the way, and this is my fiancé Sam, what your name hon?"

My name... My name? Scum, half-blooded dirt, the "blessed" one, the "cursed one"? No, I'll stick with my birth name, "Natalia".

Before they had a chance to respond, there was loud chatter and laughter outside, followed by sharp knocking to the door. Sam swiftly left the room and I turned to look at Emily more clearly.

"Would you like to call your parents? We looked for a phone on you or anything but we couldn't find it"

"I don't-" realising this could be my chance to leave, I chose my words carefully " –think there's any need to call them, I can just go to them now"

"You're not leaving by yourself, we'll drop you off" Sam had re-entered the room, followed by five males of similar build. They all had the same russet skin, and wore simple, t-shirts that clung to their muscles, and three-quarter trousers, but their similarity seemed to run deeper than that.

"I-" Why can't I speak properly? "-That's really not necessary, you've gone out of your way to help, I'll make my own way-" gulp. "Home."

One of the mystery men spoke up, "well, we can call your family and they can come and pick you up, if that makes you more comfortable" As an afterthought, he added with a broad smile, - what is it with these people and my heart swelling " I'm Seth , by the way" I smiled a small but genuine smile and nodded courteously as they introduced themselves,

"Paul"

"Quill"

"Jared"

"Embry" who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a small chuckle from me. I committed all their names to memory, I don't know why but seeing all these smiles and small gestures of kindness has made me that happiest I've felt in four years, and I wanted to remember this feeling when I kill myself, to put it bluntly.

"Where's Jake" Paul said, "shouldn't he be here since his damsel in distress had woken up from her enchanted sleep" they all started to chuckle throatily until they were met with Sam's solemn glare- again with the authority thing going.

"He got a phone call from Bella last night; she's went somewhere with that blo- boy, and she doesn't know when she'll be back. She chose him"

Emily turned to answer my questioning face, "Jacob was the one who erm, saved you when you were, well, when you were in the forest..."

"Oh. Well, make sure you thank him greatly on my behalf; thank you Sam, Emily and thank you Seth, Paul, Embry, Quill and Jared" I met each one eyes with a smile as I named them , they were slightly taken aback that I had memorised all their names that quickly, but they hid it well. I, for the third time, attempted to leave the bed. And felt a gentle push back,

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked. "We're not letting you leave by yourself". She sounded gentle, soft yet it had a stern undertone. Her expression softened a bit, as one of the boys, Quill piped up, "Why don't you call your family, and tell them you're here. Have something to eat and sleep, maybe you'll be better off tomorrow, and you can go then" he dug deep in his pocket to hand me his phone. Emily and Sam looked over thankfully at Quill as Emily pushed the bowl of soup on the tray into my lap. I gingerly held the phone, how was I going to say this? "I-I" Ugh, again with the stuttering, what was up with me? "It's okay, I won't call them". Sam seemed to sense something was up, his eyebrows burrowing in concentration, choosing his words carefully, he said "I think you should Natalia, there's nothing worse than a parent worrying over a child." I scoffed, not able to contain myself. I felt seven pairs of eyes focus intently on me, "sorry, I just I, I doubt anyone would be "worrying" over me." Emily tentatively placed her hand on mine, "I'm sure they would, they're your family". I lowered my gaze, scared that I was showing weakness yet again. "I don't have a family" I said quietly. Another uncomfortable shuffling of feet, this time from the guys. All the eyes gleamed of pity, and I didn't want that.

Emily spoke up loudly, "Well Natalia, if you don't have a family then I'm sure no-one would object to you staying here." Sam nodded, smiling. And the boys seemed happy by that outcome too. I shook my head firmly. I won't let any more innocent people be dragged into the hell I call life. I pulled my hand away from under hers "I'm sorry; I just don't want to pull anyone into my shit, I have to go." I looked at them, hoping to put all the emotions I felt, to the side.

"You don't have to pull, we're coming in willingly" Seth said, gaining a pat on the back from his friends while they murmured in agreement.

"Please, please understand." I pleaded "everywhere I go shit happens. I need to just escape. Please? I can't let anyone get hurt. They'll hurt you. And it will all be for nothing!" They exchanged glances before Jared spoke up,

"Don't worry, we can hold our own".

I thought it through for a moment. As built as they were, what with all the muscles. I doubted that all 6 of them could hold their own even against one vampire even half their size, but then I remembered that that was my world and theirs was. Well, theirs, at worst, was the mafia. Heck, I think the guys were imagining a hillbilly father with a broken down red truck and a cricket bat to be the ominous "they" I was talking about, sure they could manage a pot-bellied father, but my world was too complicated for that.

Sam cleared his throat, "Now we got that sorted, Eat Natalia." When I opened my mouth to object, my stomach growled in disagreement. All the guys began to laugh, and Emily's smile grew wider. I hurriedly ate the soup so I could get started on the muffins, which I saw all the guys' eyes on. Paul moaned as I bit into my third soft blueberry muffin,

"Does she really need ALL of them?"

My face broke into a lopsided grin, "What can I say, I'm a growing girl"...

"You got that right" Jared jokingly flirted winking. I smiled cheekily, pulling my tongue out at him, I easily adjusted to these people, and my heart was bursting out of its cage. Was life finally extending a hand back to me? I shook that thought out of my head. I would run away later tonight. When they were asleep, but for now, I filled my eager stomach. Savouring each drop, knowing too well, it was a luxury I couldn't get accustomed to, I sure hope you dont get hungry when you were dead.

"Jaaaakee, man",

"Yo, jake"

"Wassup girlfriend" no clues as to who that was.

I turned to look at where all the guys had turned to face. There , by the doorway , stood a male of no older than 20 , his arms were crossed over each other flawlessly pulling at his charcoal t-shirt, as if it was a mastered art. His hair was messily styled to perfection, as it fell to his muscular shoulders; its tips were a beautiful auburn brown while the roots were a darker brown. And his eyes, his eyes stood to be the most striking, meaningful brown I had seen. They held sorrow, pain even, and yet he looked up at his friends with a slight smile, completely disappearing when he met my gaze. A pause. He nodded civilly in my direction,

"Hello"

Clearly ending the possibility of a friendly conversation. The tug at my stomach, just like when I was at the port, was back, but I ignored it, holding the piercing gaze between myself and who I assumed, was Jacob.

* * *

**There we go ;)**

**If you can, please review :D love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	3. Damsel In Distress

_**Okayyy, there we go**_

**_I was struggling abit with the whole imprint/doesnt imprint on her thing, but it'll work its way through a bit._**

**_I totally tried imagining i was jacob, which totaally helped. I began seeing life 5'' taller :D_**

**_Enjoy x_**

**_M_**

**_(Disclaimer : I do, wait i DONT, own twilight. The pleasure is all Meyers.)_**

* * *

Jacob's POV

She couldn't be my imprint; I felt a strange urge to protect her but I didn't love her. When she was in pain, my heart was screaming in agony yet I didn't love her. I didn't feel like she completed me, or like she was the most precious thing in the world but I felt this strange pull to her. It didn't fit the guy's description of imprinting, despite the fact that they were insisting that I had imprinted. I think they're just trying to make me forget about Bella. Which I would never do. Bella was my love, my life, my heart and my soul. And I hated this girl for giving me no choice but to save her and letting them question what I felt for Bella. When I had entered Sam and Emily's home, they all but pushed me to the room she was in, insisting that I should go say hello. Raising an eyebrow at them, I had said no and prepared to leave until I felt Emily's hand on my back,

"There's more to her than meets the eye. She needs a family Jake. And she's staying here. So I reckon you should go say hello because you'll be seeing her for a very long time."

Before I could object, I met Sam's gaze, "She's a good kid jake, and we're not saying she's your imprint but the least you can do is befriend her."

So, being the good-natured werewolf I am, I took it in my stride to say hello. I looked unto the room and saw her pulling her tongue out at Jared. Her hair was long and wavy, in a striking silver colour, no doubt dyed; it caught the light in the most captivating way. And as she met my eyes, I internally gasped. Her eyes held so much. They were a mystery to be unlocked. Two colours, grey and purple, were merged together, making her eyes a strange purple-grey colour. But that wasn't why they fazed me; her eyes were filled with a deep dark secret. And half of me wanted in, while the other urged her to leave and never come back again. I nodded swiftly in her direction, and was taken aback when I saw she was still holding my gaze, and she only dropped it when I turned to face Embry

"Thank You" Her voice sent shivers down my spine. I nodded once again, and my stomach twisted when I saw her smile instantly. I wasn't going to let her win me over subconsciously, so I turned without further addressing her thank. I was only here, in this room, because Emily had asked, and because I was worried about the girl, as much as I hate to admit it. I knew I was being cold, and was unsurprised to see five glares reach me as soon as I turned back from that exchange. I shook them off, and sat down, hoping to sink into easy conversation, trying to let my thoughts on Bella overcome me once again yet I found it hard not to focus on her.

Seth spoke up, breaking the slight tension in the room, "Hey Natalia" Natalia, what a uncommon name "How about sharing the muffins you have there" I looked up to see her shake her head like a child and quickly hug the basket of muffins closer to her as she hurriedly filled her mouth, horrified at Seth's suggestion.

"Urm, nuh-uh" She swallowed before flashing a grin and piped up "yuuuumm, so mouth-watering"

"You know, having too much muffins will make you fat, now we wouldn't want that would we" Jared mockingly shook his head as the guys "oo-ed"

She raised a perfect -Did I just say that? - Eyebrow, before scrunching her face slightly in fake concentration and shrugging, "That's a risk I'll have to take, Emily's muffins are far too good to worry about something as measly as obesity"

Jared and Paul exchanged nods before pouncing onto the bed, but she was faster than they had expected and moved the muffin basket to her left as the boys jumped to her right. Paul nodded exasperatedly at Embry and Quill, and Embry taking the hint jumped on Natalie, tickling her while Quill muffled her laughter so Sam and Emily wouldn't come burst in. Seth stealthily stole the basket from the helpless Natalie while looking at the door carefully. The boys left her side instantly, laughing.

"See, men always win"

"Humph – I don't see how that fits though? You are all lanky snotty, measly boys – Not men." She had a slight rose tinge in her fairly tanned cheeks, falling down to near her rosy-pink lips.

"Well, it's a pity you won't take that back, because I was considering giving you one muffin at least, here Jake you can have it" I swiftly caught the muffin from Paul's direction. Her eyebrows burrowed in concentration, probably thinking of how she can snitch on them without being mauled. She reached for the water on the bedside table, drank it in one go, before frowning at the guys in a similar fashion to a two year old. Her expression was hilariously cute, but I refused to let a laugh escape my lips, I spoke up.

"Here Natalia" It felt so good to say her name, and when she looked at me, her eyes bore into mine. "Have mine-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it... I did have a few anyway" She looked at me inquisitively, probably confused at my polar affections of kindness and cold shoulder. I walked up to her and pushed it into her hands, "Take it or I may have to give it to one of those douches. And we both know how much of a waste that would be" a small chuckle escaped her lips. And I nodded pressing my lips to avoid smiling, before heading towards the door, swiftly enough to avoid the shoe Paul had thrown at me out of greed. On the other side of the door, I almost bumped into Sam and Emily. I met their questioning glances with a small shrug as I left the house.

She wasn't my imprint. I was 100% definite of that, sure I thought she was beautiful but, in my defence, I'm sure all the guys did.

"You're sort of beautiful" Bella's voice flowed through my mind and my heart twisted in pain, pain that I was sure Natalia had seen when my eyes met hers. I shook Natalia out of my head, my soul was enveloped with agony as I thought of Bella, my Bella, as a vampire.

* * *

_**Thats another one done :D**_

**_Back to revision :D_**


	4. I Hate You, life

Chapter 4 - i Hate You , Life

Natalia's POV

I gingerly accepted the muffin, positioning my hand so we didn't touch. His mood swings confused me. But I let it slide, since I wasn't going to be here for much longer.

The rest of the day passed with easy conversation, and it surprised me how easily I could pass jokes and smile, even though my facial muscles hadn't been used for a long time, unless I was grimacing. This day has been different to any day I had spent for the past four years, and I wanted to remember it, despite the fact I was bedridden. At least, I'll die a slight bit happier, now. Gradually, the boys started to leave having stayed in my room for more than four hours mainly mocking my English accent, Embry mumbled something about patrolling with Jake, seeming disgruntled. I'm sure he didn't think I had heard his exchange with Seth and Paul. I smiled at all of them, the warmth of their hugs were a strange concept to me, when was the last time I hugged a human? Their strong arms wrapped me and ruffled my hair one by one. Sam and Emily had fed me to the brink, and I was now "getting ready" for bed. I spotted a pen and a notepad, placed conveniently, on the windowsill and I wrote down my gratitude not allowing any more tears to slide down my cheeks. I took the apple Emily had placed in the bedside table and slid through the open window.

I hate you, life. I'd finally found people worth living with again, and once again, I had to leave them because of my "precious grandpa" who had once again ruined my chances of having a normal life. I walked towards the outline of the forest as I basked briefly in the moonlight. The piercing howl of a wolf resonated through the landscape as I trudged willingly into the forest. It was eerily silent as I trekked deeper and deeper into the forest, not having the will to run, Feeling a second presence I turned to see a wolf staring intently at me. I was marvelled by this animal. His size was no smaller than a horse, its reddish-brown fur were ruffled at just the right places. I took an involuntary step forward, and felt my heart drop as I saw his eyes. It sent a cold shiver down my spine, so much pain for such an animal. It didn't feel right? I let my outstretched hand touch its copper fur, weaving my fingers between the many tussles, as the wolf inched closer to me from the contact

"You're beautiful"

The words escaped from my lips without control. I felt him tense, then bared his teeth at me, but I didn't focus that much, his smell had overwhelmed me. I had smelt it before, an ambrosial mixture of musk, forests and cinnamon. The wolf jerked back, and I blinked a few times before speaking words not present in any human dictionary. I had told him, "What are you". His eyes blinked a few times, but I knew he didn't understand me, he would've replied by now, right?

"Why can't you understand me" I had said in English, though there was no reason for me to, since he wouldn't have understood English either. The wolf backed away quickly, disappearing into the thicker part of the forest, leaving me alone in the clearing, as a tall man, who I identified as Sam, walked towards me.

"Natalia, what are you doing here? Are you going somewhere?" His eyes narrowed as he said the latter but his voice didn't lose the brotherly affection. I shook my head, still mesmerized by that wolf.

"Somewhere – anywhere. I just can't gamble on the chance of you all getting hurt"

We were both distracted by the rustling of leaves to our left, as I saw Sam's nostrils flare and clench his jaw. A sweet aroma filled my airway, clinging to my throat and threatening to make that night's food make its way up again. Vampire.

"Sam, you need to go back now."

* * *

=D Will upload again asap !

Only one more exam left.. so much revision to do! I feel like i need to be reintroduced to society after this hectic exam period.!

Please review :D

Disclaimer : I dont own anything Twilight, except my love.


	5. Question Time

**__**

Recap :

**_"Sam you need to go back now"_**

**Chapter 5 Question Time**

Still in Natalia's POV

He shook his head firmly, and moved me closer to him as a pale blonde man of no older than 25 appeared his eyes crimson red in blood thirst. I focused on his face before concluding that he was not a Volturi puppet, my heart sang. At least they haven't found me _yet_ six wolves followed shortly after. They were all the same size as the one I had encountered before. I focused on the wolves, and my eyes widened as I recognised the auburn wolf from earlier. They moved forward, partially blocking my view of the vampire. My heart plummeted, now these creatures were going to get hurt. Every cell in body recoiled as I heard the vampire purr delightfully, facing my direction.

"What? So you won't let me see the girl? I'm afraid some _felines_ are going to get hurt now"

Sam was shaking, maybe out of fear, he was pulling at me to move but I was rooted to the spot.

"Oi Vampire Scum, if you wanted to see me u should have booked an appointment. Because now I have no choice but to do –"

I drew my hands together, a fireball appearing from what was thin air and directed it at him,

"- _this_."

He writhed in agony, and lunged quickly at me. I was instantly thrown back by the reddish-brown wolf from before. The remaining five wolves proceeded to rip his limbs while he was focused on attacking me, the brown wolf never left his protective stance in front of me. I saw the moving limbs being thrown into a pile, and I directed another ball of fire setting the limbs aflame. Sam and the wolves shared a glance before turning to look at me, incredulity on Sam's face while the wolves turned to the forest and disappeared. They had just pierced the marble skin of a vampire with no more than their bare teeth. So the only explanation was. Werewolves? I thought they only existed in legends to be honest, but in my world; legends are practically a science book. So who was I to speak when I was living proof of the many facades of fairytales?

"Are they, were they Quill, Embry, Seth, Jared..."

My voice stopped as six figures emerged from the forest laden with trees. Six familiar figures. "Werewolves, I can't believe it" I breathed out as they neared me, the corner of Embry's lips pulled upwards. A crooked smile, shared by the rest of the guys. Jacob's face however was etched with concern. I saw him focus on my clothes that were ripped due to the impact of the wolf that pushed me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, not meeting his gaze, scared that I would see the same eyes I saw on the red-brown, you're-beautiful wolf.

Seth, good old Seth, once again broke the tension within me,

"How long have you known about vampires Natalia?" ah, question time. There was no doubt I had known what I was doing with the whole fireball thing.

"It's not a question of how long. I'm half vampire myself" I chose my words carefully, remembering the stories of the hatred between vampires and werewolves. Hatred that ran deeper than blood, it was part of their bodies' chemistry to hate half of me, so I wasn't surprised to see their faces turn to disgust, all but Jacob who still looked concern. They relaxed their facial expressions, trying to take deep breaths, no doubt trying to smell the sickly sweet aroma of a vampire.

"What are you guys trying to do? Sniff me?" Raising an eyebrow at them

"You don't SMELL vampire" Jared spoke up, indignant.

"And you got a tan" I raised my eyebrow even higher at Quill's logic; I spoke, my voice laden with sarcasm.

"Well, your powers of perception are incredible, Quill (!)" I breathed in, preparing to tell them, explain to them what I am, and why I need to go but felt Sam's warm fingers on my arm,

"You can tell us back at home. There's no way you're going anywhere tonight"

And on that cue, Paul picked me up and swung me over his shoulders, ignorant to my blatant objection. I stole a glance to Jacobs's direction, and I was relieved to see him looking ahead. I was forever shocked by the intense emotion imprinted on his face. The pain in his eyes does something strange to my chest. When I saw his eyes for the first time, and even as a wolf , my heart twists in more torture than plausible, every cell in my body recoils in agony, but my consciousness looks down on this, letting it slide un-addressed. I sure hoped he didn't share my "you're beautiful" exchange with the rest of the "pack".

The light was still on when we neared the house, my heart panged for Emily, as I realised she must be going crazy sinking in her own pit of worry. "Emily" my voice croaked as soon as I had entered the room" I was engulfed by her arms, "Don't ever do that to me. Sam is gone to get that vampire and you run away with a vampire on the loose" her voice broke into small sobs, I comforted her, rubbing circles on her back. She then turned to Sam, and I cringed under the intensity of her gaze towards him and him her. The love on both their faces was strange, a word so common as love couldn't even begin describe the extent of affection on their faces; as if, in that moment of seeing each other they had forgotten all the worries of the world, even forgotten that a world existed beyond the person in front of them. I dropped my gaze, feeling like I was intruding on something, even if they had only been looking at each other.

"So Natalia, are you going to tell us? I'm pissing myself with curiosity" Paul grinned. "Maaan, Emily you should have seen her, she was like poooosh"

"And then phwoooaar fire came out of her hands" Seth pipes up, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"I-I..Both of you sound like kids and Paul it was hardly a poosh," I grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and prepared to tell my story.

"What are you" Jacob's voice came out cold, disgusted even. My whole body froze for a moment, but I recovered swiftly.

"I-I... I'm not sure. There's no real name for it totally. I'm half-vampire, half-witch and an elemental. Close your mouth Embry or a swarm of flies might move in and refurbish the interior"

"A vampire? A witch? An Elemental? You sure were greedy when god was giving out powers Natalia." Quill scoffed.

"okay – a witch I get. But what the hell is an elemental?" Jared spoke up, he looked confused, bless him

"Well, on average four elementals are born every century, elementals are normally humans so that's why I'm different. My body's chemistry is in an uproar, not knowing which way to go, I originally thought I could only control fire, but as I grew older I had my way around water, earth and wind. The four elements. This only suggested one thing; that all of that was being controlled by my control of quintessence the fifth element." More jaws dropped. "What – if werewolves and vampires exist when they clearly SHOULDN'T, you really shouldn't be surprised of anything, until you find a tooth fairy, I think."

Embry recovered the fastest, probably because his mouth was open for longer, "is that ALL you can do, man bummer!"

"But if you are both vampire and witch, what have you taken from each side?" Jacobs's husky voice stopped me from raging a battle of sarcastic wits with Embry. His brows were burrowed in concentration as he looked at the door; obviously I was not important enough for his majesty to lay eyes upon. However, I acknowledged the intention of the question. My diet, "well, to put it bluntly I'm faster and stronger than any witch I had encountered, thanks to my father's genetics."

"Your skin – did you get that from your father. You, erm, you didn't get hurt after..."

He trailed off suggestively; apparently, the kitchen door was still far more interesting than anything else in the room.

"I didn't get hurt after setting myself on fire, and yes I got that from my father, too. I didn't inherit anything else from my father which is quite a pity because he had a nice nose" I looked up to see him pull a small smile before meeting my gaze and replacing it with pressed lips. What did I do to this guy?

"What did you get from your mom then?" Seth, who was quickly becoming my saviour, asked.

* * *

Me: Grrr.. Jacob is cold in this chapter! I dont like him, not one bit.

Disclaimer: blaade bla bla, Stephenie Meyer is the proud owner of all things twilight :D

Enjoy Guys! Review Please...


	6. Hold It All In

Chapter 6 Hold It All In

Jacob's POV

She thought about it carefully, before letting words escape her tightly pressed lips.

"Well, this is where it gets confusing. So Embry, Jared don't hurt your brains trying to keep up. My mUm" she stressed on the word mum, accentuated her natural British accent. "She developed her magical knowledge to the extent of a wizard but initially she was a hereditary Celtic witch. Because of that I too am a Celtic witch but I had been taught from a young age to do wizarding magic because of the books I had given to me. Get it?"Silence.

"What can you do?"

"Well, it kind of depends on the moment. Sometimes I do things I never thought I was able to do. As I get older, I just find out new things. It's strange. And sometimes painful. But there isn't anyone to turn to since no-one has gone through same thing. The first thing I was able to do was talk to animals,"- she glances at me quickly -"but that's just my Celtic side. I can also block my mind to anything trying to penetrate it, like telepathic vampires or witches. All the other things I do, like turning the lights on and off, are wizarding techniques." She murmured something under her breath, clapped her hands in the direction of the lights above her and it turned off, clapped again and it flickered on feebly.

Paul scoffed, "is that the best you can do? Psshh, I turn into a GIANT wolf."

Seth spoke swiftly, "show us something even cooler"

She hesitated slowly, "well, we can go outside and I'll show you? But bear in mind, I haven't done any of this magic for four years, I may get you all dirty"

We emptied the kitchen; I hung back a bit, not knowing what to make of it all. When I reached outside, she was standing in the middle amidst all the stares, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, mumbling incoherent words. Slowly, as if only the wind around her was picking up speed, her hair began to blow in the wind, the silver colour glistening gloriously threatening to overcome the moonlight in all its exquisite beauty. Swiftly, her eyes closed, and flicked her hands to the left; I felt a harsh wind stroke my cheek. She flicked her hand to the right, and the wind changed direction too. She opened her eyes, and the wind slowly died down, her eyes were distinctly greyer tint, just like back in the clearing when she was shooting fire. I hadn't been concentrating until I felt a drop of water on me, directly above my head was a swirl of water, moving accordingly to her fingers, she never took her eyes off the water, but I was too mesmerized by her eyes, the colour change now a discrete blue tint. Suddenly, more water droplets formed, I was getting rained on by her water cloud! I glanced to the left to see Embry slightly wet and we both moved back. She was too absorbed in the water, but was shaken out of her reverie by our slight movement.

"I totally am rough around the edges. Sorry Embry, Jacob"

"Don't worry about it, a bit of water never hurt anyone" Embry spoke up. I didn't address her apology, not wanting to give her more time of day since she was occupying my mind a lot lately.

"Well I think we should all get back inside now" I nodded and followed the whole group, lagging behind slightly. When I entered, I took the only remaining seat. Next to her. I knew they'd done this on purpose.

Sam spoke up, "Well Natalia, that extra room is yours" She shook her head, "I can't stay in one place too long, they'll catch up with me"

"They?"

"I-I guess you guys have a right to know, maybe then you'll see why I can't stay.


	7. Let It All Out

Chapter 7 Let It All Out

"I was born to a vampire and a witch, that doesn't happen every day. You see, my father was the nephew of one of the Volturi leader. His own uncle had bitten him. You guys know what the volturi are right? Yes? The exist to stop rabid vampires, mostly newborns, going crazy and threatening the secretive existence of vampires but they weren't content with their authority over the vampire world .You see, there was this century long tension feud between the ministry of magic and the volturi, for decades prior, the volturi had been trying to overtake the wizarding world. When my mum and dad fell in love, my dad had no second thoughts about packing up and leaving. They ran for almost a decade, but when they had me, things got serious. My mum and dad had this vampire friend you see, he was a "veggie" vampire just like dad, but he held a respective place with the volturi. They named him my godfather, and he positioned himself with the volturi for a few years. So as to be able to warn them when the volturi attack. When they did, I was hidden at my godfather's house back in England, this was the reason not many people knew of my existence. I grew up there, after my parents were killed, hence the British accent, His coven/family became my brothers and sisters. They were all older than me. And they were all their vampires. They taught me English, Maths, Science, and languages, they were only 17/18 and they each taught me a subject. Like my very own school "

"If you were hidden, why couldn't you go to a normal school? You could've made human friends" Trust Seth to think about things that no one really thought about.

"Well, I did go to reception for a while, for you guys I think it's called kindergarten. But then I got picked on because of the colour of my hair. And my older sister wouldn't let me dye it because apparently it was "in"" She picked up a strand of her hair, tugged at it and let it fall back gingerly on her shoulder, she smiled gently , probably at the memory of her foster sister. "At about 10, I was in the park near the house. And I was approached by a vampire. Naturally he was curious; I mean I must have reeked of their smell. But his thirst got the better of him and he attacked me" she rolled up her sleeves to show us the thin scar m her skin rippled at the edges in the shape of a crescent moon. I couldn't contain my growl, she looked up at me for a second before deciding that she probably was hearing things, since I resolutely looked in the opposite direction,

"My family got there in time and disposed of him. But they had been incredibly uneasy with me in that time period. After a month from that incident, they dropped me off at a human foster family. They promised me that I would never see them until I was I was old enough, and that it would be good for me because this way unnecessary vampires could be avoided." she gingerly ran a finger over the ripples in her skin, a tear dropping on her wrist.

"When I lived with my human foster family it was the normal life I'd always wanted. My godfather forbade me from doing any form of magic lest I was discovered by the family. But I led a good life there, I had a younger brother and I EVEN got to go to school"

– Laughter. I even smirked. Breaking the tension.

"What? I liked school, sure I got teased a bit and I had to pretend that all the classes were new to me despite the fact Id been taught them practically six or seven years early." Her face fell before continuing,

"One day, when I was about 13, came home from school and found a note pegged to the door. It reeked of vampires," she scrunched her nose slightly, probably in memory of the smell. "They'd taken my foster mum, but my little brother was in some afterschool club and my dad was still at work. They'd only guaranteed her safety f I didn't run away. So I had no choice but to follow them. You see, the volturi have three leaders, and my grandfather, who didn't know of my existence until then, was one of them. Marcus, he was called. He didn't really care for anything but killing me. But his fellow leader was intrigued by my skills. I was a freak show to him, and he was bent on experimenting with me" before she turned to look at me, eyes burning with pain, I hadn't realised I was shaking. If I was to burst into the wolf form, I was going to hurt her. So that kept me under control; - for the mean time. Sam beckoned her to go on. Tears were forming in her eyes,

"I was put on display for his friend. They would try feed me blood, I- they would bring in humans and force me to bite them. I never did, never could. I had no thirst for blood and so couldn't overcome the repulsive idea. But one time, they - brought in my foster brother and they-they '

the tears were fully flowing from her eyes that had returned to their exquisite grey-purple colour. Sam looked at me pointedly, obviously telling me to comfort her since there was no one to her left side. I hesitantly touched her shoulders, as she hid her face behind her hands, my heart panged in pity for her. And I embraced her with my arms cradling her as her emotions over took her. She must've gone through so much and all the despair I felt over Bella felt like nothing in comparison. I stroked her hair while her crying softened to sobs, as she prepared to continue.

'Natalia, Natalia you don't have to carry on'

She shook her head against my chest and I slowly released her to see a firm brave face put on.

'no, I want to, I've kept it in me for so long, I have- no need- to, ' she smiled at me, and my heart missed a beat. I released her quickly and nodded curtly, pressing my lips together to stop me from returning the smile. My skin burned from the contact, I'm glad I was still wearing a t-shirt or it would've been even harder to concentrate.

'They brought my human foster brother to my cell, and when I refused to bite the human there, they bit him in front of me and let vampire venom infest his veins. They locked me in a room with him, while... While his body was changing and he was screaming and writhing in agony and then... I didn't have a choice, there was no other way' she broke down in fresh tears. This time Emily left her seat and went to comfort her,

'I killed him, my own damn brother and I killed him, but I didn't have a choice, he would have  
turned out like my grandfather and even if he didn't prey on humans then they would kill him... I didn't have a choice I... ' she sighed, breathing while tears were still running down her face 'They saw my fireball for the first time then. And obviously found out I was an elemental, he was ecstatic. And from then on, things got worse, I didn't let them see my quintessence, for all they knew, they just  
thought I could control fire. They'd let me go weeks without food, I was a lab rat to them, they thought I would be valuable against the war on the wizard and planned to threaten me into taking part but , I ran away . And that's when Jacob found me, I had been trying to kill myself for days, Car accidents, buses, I even stabbed myself. But I soon figured out what was wrong' 


	8. Don't Go

Chapter 8 Don't go

**Natalia POV**

'Vampire skin' a husky voice to my right interrupted, I nodded curtly and continued, 'I couldn't hurt myself with pitiful things like knives and car crashes, so I reasoned to myself, that if I can still bleed  
yet I'm not easily affected by stabbings and accidents, surely my weak point ought to be fire. But I came out unscathed'. I looked at everyone to see if they understood my strange piece of logic, coiling under the warmth of everyone, particularly of the person next to me.

'Natalia, I think you should really get some sleep, and we'll see what tomorrow brings.' Sam., naturally, was the authoritative voice behind this.

**Jacobs POV **

'Sleep! How can I sleep when I'm sitting in a table full of wolves? Now it's my turn to ask questions?' we all laughed, finding it strange for her to be interested in us when she can do so much more.  
'Why the he'll are your wolves so big, no scratch that question, what happened to the whole full moon thing?  
' That is actually not true, was it a full moon today?'  
'Ugh, Germans ' She shook her mockingly 'they always exaggerate the good ol' legends'  
It's funny how she can turn from something so serious to something so light-hearted, this girl gave me Goosebumps.  
'Tell you what Natalia, if you want we can arrange a campfire by the beach, and get Jacobs dad to tell all our legends and stories, he really gives you goose bumps when he tells them,' Sam spoke in his calm voice, clearly amused. Her eyes widened with surprise and excitement like a child,

'You'd really do that for ne?' Everyone nodded firmly, Seth piped up 'We always do this for new additions to the family'  
Her eyes widened then clouded over at the mention of families, "Oh no, no no, I'm not family. I'm not anything, I'm going to go and not give you any more trouble."

She stood up, and not being able to contain myself I extended an arm to hold the sleeve of her t-shirt, not strong enough to bring myself to touch her skin,

"Please sit down, Natalia' she sat down and it took all the strength within me to look in her eyes,

"Fighting vampires, it's what we do, it's engraved so much in our body, it runs deeper than any urge to eat or sleep or breath. And that's because it's our duty is to protect people from those filthy bloodsuckers, and don't say you don't need protecting. So please give us a chance to do the thing we were made to do. We're not going to force you to stay somewhere you don't want to, but this is somewhere you're wanted. Don't force yourself to go through all of this on your own, because take it from me, if I didn't have if it wasn't for each and every person sat around this table, I would be even more of the shell of the person I was than I am today. Please at least sleep it over, and give Emily the chance to overfeed you another day, it's becoming a hobby of hers"  
and with that I broke eye contact , throwing her a gentle smile, the way she looks at me freaks me out, like she plunges into my soul every time I look back into her eyes. I got up and turned to face the rest of the table, who all had their mouths open and eyes so wide except for Emily who had a knowing smile,

'My dad is at Rebecca's house for two weeks with Rachel, so we can sort the camp fire out when he gets back, but for now me, Embry and Quill need to go patrol' I screeched the chair to leave, while Embry and Quill reached out to ruffle her hair. 


	9. More To It Than Meets The Eye

**Chapter 9 – More to it than meets the eye.**

**Natalia's POV**  
Everything is spinning right now, when he looked at me, it was chilling. As if just by glancing into my eyes, he could see every fear, every dream. I couldn't even bring about the strength to reply and I only regained consciousness when I felt Embry and Quill ruffle up my hair. What WAS this guy?

Seth was chatting animatedly with Emily, Paul and Jared while Sam had gone to escort the guys outside.

'What do you think Nat?'  
'Of what?'  
'Taking you cliff diving, all of us do it.'  
Emily mouthed 'No' to me, dramatically shaking her head; all the boys were oblivious to her frantic movements.  
'If I knew how high I was diving, I'm sure I wouldn't be just as excited as you guys are, but for now I need to pass,'  
Seth looked childishly dejected, but I spoke up,  
'How old are you guys anyway?'  
Jared answered, ' Well Sam and Emily are the oldest I don't really recall their age, I bet their ancient anyway' Emily playfully slapped him ,' Me and Paul are both 20, Jake, Quill and Embry are all 17 and Seth is the baby of the group at 16'

Paul reached to stretch Seth's cheeks, while looking at me, 'Why'd you ask?'

'well , your bodies aren't really proportional to the childish way you act'

"Awww, you're blushing while thinking of these babies' Jared pulled his t-shirt to reveal a perfectly toned six pack.  
'I do NOT blush, and Psshh I've seen better" I scoffed dramatically.

Seth, who's head was caught between Pauls headlock, said, 'Wait till you see Jakes, all the girls practically faint at school, and that's with his T-Shirt ON.' Seth grinned.  
I pretended to think thoughtfully, ignoring my pounding heart

"Im sure he has got nothing on my six packs though."

I flexed my arms, grinning at the guys roaring heartedly with laughter.

Emily grabbed my hand, before I could make more of a fool of myself and lead me to the guest room , shouting back to the guys,

'Go Home, you don't want to still be here when Sam gets back'

She threw me some pyjamas,

'These are my spare ones, and next month, when Sam and me get our pay checks, well go shopping for new clothes'

I held her hand tightly,

'I'll get money, I'll find work, I can put my powers to use I can do the gardening, and even work at that mechanics shop'

She looked at me smiling,' We'll cross the bridge when we get there, you still need to go to school after the summer holidays and don't worry about your hair it really is beautiful' She bent down to kiss my cheek, 'Wait till you meet Leah, Kim and Rachel. It's going to be fun having more girls'

'Leah, Kim and Rachel?'  
'Leah is one of the pack, Kim is Jared's Im- Girlfriend and Rachel is Jakes sister and Paul's  
girlfriend.'  
'Hahaha, I bet Jacob was livid'  
' Yeeees! He was on a tantrum for days! But he didn't really have a say in the matter so he let it slide. They have strict regulations on their public displays of affection when he's around though they don't really follow it. Anyways, I'll leave you to catch some sleep and don't you dare think of leaving, or my blueberry muffins are going to have to go to waste'

"Now I couldn't, for the life of me, ever DREAM of letting those heavenly pastries go to waste"

**Jacobs POV**  
Thoughts of Bella washed over me as I burst into wolf form. I howled into the night, despair taking over my soul.

"Jake" Embry's voice was sympathetic and calm ,'I know it hurts right now, I've seen inside your head give it time, it'll get better eventually, and you got Natalia now'  
' Yes Jake' Quill said ' but you won't let her in, so how can she help you? She's your impri-'  
I snarled at the chocolate brown wolf

'She's not my imprint, I do NOT love her'  
'Calm down Jake, or Sam may come here'  
'Explain what you feel towards her then?'  
'Look into my mind then, you can see I don't love her. She's just so fragile and..'  
'Beautiful.' Quill pulled a wolfy grin.  
'Yes but I'm not the only one who thinks so'  
' Yup she's hot, Man she is sexy' Embry's wolf pulled a distorted face, which I imagine  
was him wiggling his eyebrows.  
'She's not just HOT embry, she's stunning,' I released another growl, much against my  
will. And then I realized what Embry had been doing, he winked when this thought crossed my head. I shook my head disapprovingly,  
'Bella is the only person for me' I concluded, turning my thoughts to patrolling, despite Bella's face beginning to cloud my consciousness.

'Embry, go to the left, Quill run around the border try to sniff out anything in hiding , and I'll go to the right ; we'll meet when the sun rises' .

It felt so good running, when I run. I just let the animal take over, that's when thoughts of bells would seep through me. When I was awake and with my family and friends, I erased thoughts if Bella. But with those, I lost a part of me as well. I try the best I can, for my dad and the pack. But sometimes it so hard. And they pretend not to see the pain so as not to overcomplicate things or me, but this girl she looked right through me in the mere seconds she looked me.

'Thinking about Natalia again?'

'Quill shut up'

'Yeah Quill, He can't help himself if he's so head over heels over a girl he just met'

'guys. I- her family, her godfather's one – Could they be Cullen?'  
I shook that idea out of my head, not giving them a chance to reply

"Sounds too far-fetched right? I mean there's more than ONE veggie clan, gotta be'


	10. Can't Name This Thing within Me

**Yo yo yo**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Just finished my last GCSE exam, okay well I finished it three days ago, Ive been out with friends celebrating our lost 16 birthday parties due to exams. Plus, Waaaahaay! No More School. Well there's sixth form but still, WE DONT HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORM! BooYa!**

**Just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews, and the people who pm'd me to update... I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside :) **

**Lastly, for the purpose of this story, Jacob is 19, ie. Bella and Edward have graduated ,si? I dont really know America's Educational System so if anyone could tell me when you graduate that would be awesome.. because they mention college in movies.. BUT some of mi amigos are going to a "college" and I'm only 16. **

* * *

Natalia's POV

It's been a week here now, and as much as I'm scared to admit it, I feel at home here. Maybe that tug in my stomach back at the port WAS life stretching its hands out to me. And I'm glad I took it. The week consisted of the pack – minus Jacob black , taking the mick of out of my accent – Sam even joined in a few times. I'd met Leah, the only female member of the pack, just yesterday. She was nice and funny, but the guys insisted this was unnatural. There was also another member of the pack, Brandy but he was currently in Canada trying to persuade his mum to come home after she discovered he was a werewolf.

I awoke to bickering voices, and the sound of sizzling food. I tiptoed, still in my pyjamas; I passed Emily humming in the kitchen and strayed near the living room door, my strong hearing picking it up.

"I can't stand it Sam"

"Jake, please stop bein-"

"No, I can't stand looking at her, it just hurts too much. Natalia, she's so, I just can't. I need to leave."

"Jacob, I forbid you to leave, you leave me no choice but to use the alpha."

I was too shocked to move, I didn't pick up on his swift movement. My weak knees threatened to succumb to the weight, but I ran to my room, swiftly closing the door. Before I could fully hide myself under the duvet, Emily had entered the room.

"Hey, Natalia, I just made breakfast. Want me to save you some before the boy's co- Oh"

She looked at my pained, not yet teary face. "Natalia, what's wrong?" She held my hand gently, waiting for my breathing to even. My voice was raspy before I could speak.

"Emily? Why does Jacob hate me so much, I do-don't understand."

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of Jacob, "Natalia, explain"

"I just heard him say he wants to leave because of me, is it because he doesn't like coming here because of me? I don't understand... but he's right. I don't belong here Emily. I just kept building up hope and more hope -"

She frowned, cutting me, then sighed, "Don't worry about him, Natalia. This is your home, a

I had been laying in the grass thinking, when I heard rustling behind me; I got up quickly to see Jacob Black towering over me. His face filled with anger that didn't meet his eyes,

"You really shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations"

I didn't know what did it, all those years of bottled emotions. Anger flowed through me. I could feel the wind begin to pick up speed, but I didn't care to control it.

"Well, I thought you couldn't stand me, let alone look at me? Right, so what are you doing here Black? The best you can do is avoid being in the same vicinity as me. Now we got that cleared up, you can go back to living your oh-so-_wonderful _life."

He started shaking, _shaking? _Shit, Werewolf.

"You don't understand anything."

"Oh I don't? Try this for size - Oh look at me I'm so wonderfully hot and buff, all I can do all day is glare at people because my life is oh-so-_difficult_! Ha, I got news for you, mate, you're life is _bliss_ compared to mine."

I felt the door being open, but I was still so shaken. I glared at Jacob, a look of pain flitted through his perfect, bronze features. I hadn't realised how hurt my voice sounded until his face softened.

"i-Nat – Sor-"

"No Jacob, leave it."

And with that, I went back to the loud bustle of the kitchen, where the boys were arguing, predictably, over food. I sunk to easy conversation, I think they knew about what happened , what with their werewolf hearing and all , because I would catch them looking at me from the corner of my eye, they _cared _about me. As strange a concept as that may seem.

A couple of days passed in this way, Jacob Black was nowhere to be seen but I think he comes when I'm sleeping, I can still _smell _him. Him and his beautiful musky, woodsy aroma. No, him and his sickening musky, woodsy aroma.

I woke up to a strange shine outside the pastel green windows; the light shone the curtains, shadows playing on the floor. The _sun _was out. After I done my morning business, I went downstairs with a spring in my step. I entered the kitchen with the smell of eggs swimming up my nostrils, my stomach growling in pleasure. Emily was bustling around in a hurry; I smiled at her and placed a hand on her back,

"I'll take over from here"

She wiped her eyebrow before looking at me, "There's no need I'm almost finished, just help me carry these to the guys" She balanced four plates in her two hand, "There's your one as well" and nodded over to two plates over there. I followed her, balancing the two plates were no difficulty for me, me being half-vampire and all. I entered the room just as the boys were piling onto the dining table; I smiled briefly before catching the eye of the guy who had entered, the guy who had been occupying my mind more often than my sight. My eyes were locked on the werewolf looking at me. I felt Emily's narrowed eyes, and I put the plates on the table, sure enough the guys pounced on the food, the awkwardness long forgotten. Emily took advantage of me breaking the gaze and spoke up,  
"Oh – Jacob, I didn't know you were coming, here have mine. I'll cook more. "

I slapped Embry's creeping hand towards my plate,  
"Embry, That's mine"  
Sighing, I reached and tipped the bacon and eggs on my plate and put it on Embry's plate. I felt the glares towards Embry's... Werewolves and their food; Quill spoke up indignant at Embry's smug smile.  
"Hey! That's not fair"

"I know, but the less we hear Embry's voice the better. Emily, should I make us some Eggs Benedict?"

"Eggs Benedict?" Paul's eyes lit up.

"Yup, you tasted it before?"

"No, but anything edible sounds incredible, Nat"

I gasped at his greed, "Wow, you pig! But if you wait I'll make some for you too"

"There's no need for that Nat, we are all going for a quick patrol" Sam intercepted, followed by the younger werewolves groaning.

"All of you?" Emily asked, it was obvious she didn't hear any of this before. Sam answered by slightly looking at Jacob and back at her. I turned to go back to the kitchen, overwhelmed by the building tension in the room though I'm sure the rest of the hungry werewolves didn't, them being too preoccupied with the plate in front of them.

I was halfway through filling the English muffins when I felt a larger presence in the kitchen, mainly due to the rising temperature in the room. Quill was standing in front of the doorway, eyeing my muffins,

"Nat, we're all going to the beach to play football after the patrol, you in?"

I looked apprehensively between the food and him, "No thanks, I'm planning to go out to look for work today, anyway. Which is quite a pity since the sun is here for the first time"

At that moment, Jacob appeared at the doorway, Quill moved out of his way, his eye watching Jacobs's movement.

"Are you sure? You can always go to look for work tomorrow; the sun doesn't come over La Push for too long"

Jacob looked over at Quill with a look that said "Stop-talking-now",

Obviously Mr. Almighty had plans to go to the beach and didn't want me there; well I didn't want to be in his vicinity anyway.

"Yeah, Quill I'm sure it would be easier for everyone if I didn't go." Cue meets Jacobs's glare "Plus I wouldn't want to kick your sorry butt in front of everyone on the beach. Rain Check?"

"You know, I _seriously _doubt you can beat me, so we'll do it sometime next week. But, if you don't win, you'll have to make me all the food I want"

I raised my eyebrow, before pulling my lips into a smirk, "You're on"

I ignored Jacob, just as much as he ignored me, putting all my focus on Quill, acting as if he wasn't even in the room. Yet in my mind, racing thoughts clouded my consciousness. I don't know why he acted like this, but something deep within, something I couldn't name, told me I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Woooo! Thats another one done. BUT there's a really long one coming up... Im not sure if this one is considered long or short, so tell me...

Update: within one or two days MAX

PS: if anyone can tell me what i inquired above; just reviewy/comment down there.

Disclaimer : I Don't Not Own Twilight? see what i did there Double NEGATIVE ahh (L) i don't own twilight mis amigos!

Read and Review Guys, even as anonymous... Spread the love

x M


	11. So Cold

**Chapter 11 – So Cold**

'Come on' Seth and Embry were pulling me to the door. I'd finally given in to going cliff diving, I hoped it was a small cliff, a very _very_ small cliff. We were all chatting animatedly, while we trekked up to the cliff. We halted when we saw Jacob sitting on his motorbike looking at the breathtaking landscape with a distant look on his face. It always overwhelmed me when I looked at him; he was more beautiful than plausible. I felt like I could spend a lifetime absorbing his features and it wouldn't be enough.  
'Wassup jake'  
'Jakey boy'  
He was still in a trance  
'Hey Jacob' I was firm in using hid whole name, I really wasn't on nickname basis with the guy, _especially _not after the whole your-life-is-better-than-mine conversation.  
'Hey Embry, Seth' his eyes flickered over my head, not meeting my eyes before addressing me, nodding courteously,  
'Natalia- are you guys here for cliff diving?'  
'Yeah, you wanna join us?' Seth said, oblivious to my beating heart.

He mulled it over in his head, 'I'll see' before reversing his motorbike back to give us space. It was a nice motorbike, if not a bit battered I distinctly remember learning to drive the same make back in England when I was nine. I breathed in deeply, as I followed Embry and Seth to the edge. I was high, too high. I gripped onto embry for support.  
'This is too high' I breathed  
'Nah, don't worry about it. When you hit the water all is forgiven and forgotten' He grinned his lopsided smile "watch me and Seth do it then, you can jump"

He proceeded to take off his shirt; Running the distance to the edge while shouting

'Geronimo!'.

Sure enough I heard the splash as he hit the water below. Seth let go of my hand,

'Don't worry about it too much, look at how I jump, and do the same. We'll be waiting in the eater for you'

And with that he removed his shirt and he nodded to me and Jacob, who was standing a distance back, before disappearing over the edge. I scurried off to the edge, seeing two heads bob in and out of the water, a long, long way down.

"You planning on going down any time soon?"

I looked back to see him smirking at my obvious fear. I nodded firmly, "I am, but I like to plan ahead you see, so I'll close my eyes and jump after two hours."

"Are you afraid of heights?"I didn't look back but his voice, etched with amusement and concern really said it all. "You can dive with me, I mean, if you want to."

**Jacob POV**

Her eyes widened, obviously finding my unnatural kindness a strange concept. "Naah, I'd rather take a ride down on your bike, can I?"

Okay, this girl knew how to ride a motorbike. This was crazy. Good crazy, of course. She threw my motorbike a longing gaze, before meeting my eyes. Man, I would never be able to get used to those eyes, and the feeling I get when they're looking back at me. I pretended to think intensely, "Well, I don't let just ANYONE ride my bike, so you'll have to pass an initiation test."

"And that is?"

"Jump over the cliff. And then I'll let you ride my bike"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"And you'll jump with me right?" her eyes flitted to me before returning to the water below with an anxious stare.

My heart stopped. She wanted me to jump with her. But am I ready for that? I mean, if she was any other girl I would, I have to start treating her better. She deserves that much, and so I said, "Sure" even though I knew the contact would make me go crazy. She nodded at me gratefully before taking of her shirt to reveal a charcoal tank top, hugging her perfect figure well. I tried not to look at her, instead focussing on putting my bike further into the distance. I decided against taking my t-shirt off, knowing full well that more contact with her would make me even hazier.

Talking to flirting girls had always made me uneasy; my longing for Bella always maintained its eclipse over me, much against the feeble attempts he made to forget her. But with Natalia it was different; I didn't look at her in such a way. I acknowledged she was beautiful. But there was something more that drew me to her, her pure soul or her optimistic attitude, or maybe her smile. So I knew that I would try to befriend her. It's a win win situation, really unless I fell in love. I moved closer to her, as she was eyeing the water apprehensively, and extended my hand, she readily accepted it and smiled at me. Friends.

"On the count of three" I said, trying to collect my thoughts- her eyes distracted me from her body.

"3"

"2"

"Don't let go of my hand Jacob"

"1"

And we were in the air. She was smiling as the wind blew her silver hair upwards. I was looking at her throughout the whole fall, and so I looked down to see the water near. I stole a glance to see her face contort in fear as soon as we touched the water. Our hands were separated due to the impact of hitting the water. Shit, did she not know how to swim? I dived under, I saw her with her eyes closed and her body limp, not moving.

The waves were picking speed, which made it harder to get her. As soon as I grasped her hand, I swam frantically to shore. Embry and Seth had their back to me, chatting up some girls too far to notice. I looked out at the waves, which were still swaying threateningly, despite the fact that there was no rain or storm. It was her, she was doing it. I held her closer, her body was jerking in irregular angles, her legs kicking into the sand frantically, and she was speaking while her face was in clear discomfort.

"Stop, please. What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything wrong... why me? Please stop, you're hurting me. Please, please"

She was crying, her eyes were still closed but tears were escaping, running gingerly on her cheeks, and her face twisted in agony.

"Natalia, wake up, no one's hurting you. Wake up" I was cradling her in my arms, wiping her tears.

"Please, you're cold, it's cold, please. It-you're hurting me. So cold. Please, please, stop. I didn't do anything wrong. You're cold" Her voice cracked and weakened while her body became limp, "anybody, help me. Please someone."

"Natalia, I'm here. Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you, please wake up. Please. You're not hurting, you're not there anymore. You're with me."

The waves were beginning to calm down, and I looked down at the girl to her lips tremble and her eyelids slowly beginning to lift. I'd never been more happy to see those purple-grey looking backing at me.


	12. Maybe Jacob Black Is Coming Back

**Chapter 12 – Maybe Jacob Black Is Coming Back**

**Natalias POV**

I opened my eyes to see hazel eyes boring into me; his face was contorted with worry. His forehead creased bringing my attention the anxiety in his eyes. I could feel his warmth envelope me, the cold slowly seeping away from my body. My eyes widened, and my heart plummeted. Before I could control myself, I had started crying. I wasn't used to being this weak; I would always take it in my stride. Every time I would be deserted, I would never let one tear out. At every pain, every punch, every stab, I would lose emotion. But before this almost stranger, I had broken down, all the shields, my empty soul was pouring out. He held me closer to him, my face in the crook of his neck, warm. I held on to him for all it was worth, my nails digging in his shoulder but never once did he wince. When my breathing began to even, He brought me to face him.

"Natalia, you need to know you're here now. We won't let anyone ever hurt you. _I would never let anyone hurt you_"

I brought my eyes to face deep brown; my eyes had started to water round the edges, my vision hazy. My eyes flickered between him and the water that betrayed me. It roared a huge wave in protest. And before I knew it, tears were escaping and I was back in his arms. He held me tighter, and I never felt safer. I trusted him. With all my life. In his arms, I felt like all of that had gone away. Like there were no more vampires and no more running away.

"Natalia, please don't cry. You're here now. We won't ever let one of those sick bastards touch you again."

"I'm sorry Jacob, I-I, I'm just being weak."

"Natalia, did they - ?" His body began shaking, but he never took his eyes off me.

"Yes, I-I couldn't stop him, But he never – you-know, all the other vampires came back before he could. I was 14, and since then, I couldn't, I can't stand anything cold or wet... it just"

"I'm sorry Natalia" He held me tighter and I succumbed to his warmth, "Do you want to go home?"

I smiled weakly at the change of subject, "Hrmm, how about most probably letting me ride the bike"

He smiled gently at me, sending shivers down my spine, I knew he was still worried but he went along, knowing how uncomfortable I was. He burrowed his eyebrows in concentration, then grinned again, "Okay then, but that's only because I'm feeling generous today. Let me tell Embry and Seth first"

And with that, his grip loosened and he stood up, and my heart began to race.

"Don't go, please. You're warm"

His eyes gleamed of concern, as he focused on me. He extended a hand out, and when he pulled me up, he threw an arm around my shoulder and smiled again,

"Still warm?"

"Yes, but don't milk it up too much, Black." He laughed at my straightforwardness, and though it was a small laugh it crept around the edges of his pained eyes. We walked towards Embry and Seth, and I heard him groan when the girls became recognisable.

"You don't like them."

"Was that you asking a question or making a statement, Natalia?" He teased, but his smile wavered, "I don't like them, they are just far too superficial and pretentious"

"Really? Those kind of people exist at this age?"

"Hahaha, weren't there any in your school?"

"Well, not superficial AND pretentious. I generally was with guys so the only glimpse to superficial girls I got was when I had to pretend to be my friends girlfriend so the girls don't ask him out." I laughed, "Wow that seems like a world away now."

"So you were quite the tomboy huh?"

"Quite. I didn't really kick it with the girls."

"Well, if the girls were anything like these ones, you should be grateful you didn't see much of them. They are so clone-y-fied. Just wait and see"

"Jaaaakey" One girl had noticed us coming, her eyes narrowed at Jacobs arm around me but I didn't shrug it off.

He groaned, not loud enough for them to hear. But I laughed nonetheless; the warmth had shaken off my fear.

"Do I have to say hi to her?" He wondered aloud.

"Well, No Shit Sherlock! Don't you guys go to the same school?"

"Me and the guys go to the reservation school, though I do tend to ditch a lot. She moved to Forks and thank goodness for that. She was a nightmare. Though we still see our fair share of Barbies"

"Ah, I'm sure most guys would pity you Jacob Black. About – How many girls are there? 12- girls crazy for your attention! How terrible, if any other guy was you, I think he might just DIE (!)"

"Hahaha, they're not looking for the real me. They'd all run and cry to their mummies if they saw the real me"

I put my hand up in oath, "I Second That!"

He became serious all of a sudden; ache flitted through his face for a moment, his arm tensed around me. "I – I'm sorry"

"Nah, Jacob forget about it. You didn't do anything wrong, plus you made up for it by saving my life and all back there. Now, please tell me Seth and Embry aren't going out with any of them."

"Why? You have a crush on one of them." His expression was pained for an ephemeral moment, but the smirk was back, before I could register it fully, as I raised an eyebrow at his statement

"Was that you asking a question or making a statement, Jacob" I teased "But you caught me, I am head over heels in love with Seth. I mean after all he's only one year younger than me! Look at his hair, swept over in such a perfect fashion, His poise, his smile, every freckle on that beautiful face. (!)"

Jacob leaned in smirking, "You know, I don't doubt the sincerity of your words, but Seth has a girlfriend now. Not one of them though. So I guess you'll have to settle for Embry"

"Jakkeeey" We were close. Embry and Seth still had their backs to us, talking to four or five girls.

"Well, Embry is hot too!" I said quietly.

The source of that annoying "Jakey" walked to us. She would've been decent looking, had it not been for the smothering of make up on her face or the desperate skimpy skirt and revealing top. Her eyes flickered over me, but she turned to hug Jacob, which would actually be quiet uncomfortable since his arm was still around me. He moved back slightly before she had the chance to move her arms.

"How have you been Jakey?"

"Good."

More girls were turning to see Jacob; I think I counted him saying hi over 18 times, how many times did _each_ girls need to say hi? Though he never released me from his grip. The girl in front of us glared at me then girls he had turned to say hi to. I looked over at Embry and Seth, who had their mouths wide open, their eyes flitting between me, Jacob and Jacob's arm around me. I gave them a shrug, and looked at the girl in front of me as I heard her squeaky, nasally voice.

"Jake, Guess What?"

"What"

"I'm moving back to the Rez School this year."

I jumped to stop Jacob's expected swearing, muffling his "Fu-" with my hand over his mouth, not able to contain my smirk. He winked at me, when I had released him, a similar smirk appearing on his face "Oh really?"

The girl's eyes had turned so beady, that they'd become more piercing than an eagle's, particularly at his wink.

"Who's this girl, anyway?" - With a sick, sweet smile and a sick, sweet voice on her not-so-sweet, VERY-sick face.

"Yeah, Jake. Who is she?" Another girl piped up, I knew they wanted to know if I was his girlfriend or not. Hilarious thought, that was. Jacob Black was the last person I would date, hot as he was - the guy had a strange vendetta against me.

"OH, so NOW I exist! Sorry Jacob, I thought I momentarily got wiped of the face of the planet in the whirlwind of cheap perfume and deodorant"

Jacob smirked at first, but then roared with laughter, swiftly followed by Seth and Embry, who had been peering at Jacob with utter shock. Embry recovered first, then Seth and Jacob

"She's a good friend of ours, Candy"

"Yup, She's the best" - I smiled at Seth's comment, then at Embry and Jacob. The girl overlooked this, and faced me again

"Are you from London?"

"No, I'm not _from _London, but I've lived in England for a long time."

"Ooh, I've been in England before. It's right next to London right?"

I could have burst of laughter right there and then, but being the polite girl I am, I held the laughter in, though the same couldn't be said for Jacob. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Hey Jakey, Seth, Embry you coming for the beach party later today?" Though she did say all their names, it's obvious she only wanted the answer of one of them. The one she fixated her eyes on.

Jacob's eyes flickered to Seth and Embry, "You guys going?"

"Yeah, course, Perfect start to the summer."

"I'm not really feeling a party, but I'll see."

"Do you want to come, Natalia?" Seth asked. I raised my eyebrow,

"No Thank You. It's not really my scene." Jacob pulled me closer, and turned to face Seth and Embry.

"We'll leave you to talk, me and Natalia are going to walk and get the bike down, Ill drop her home"

Embry and Seth looked at me, as if asking if I was being forced into it or something. I nodded to them and smiled, saying quietly enough for only the werewolves to pick up on, "Don't worry if he tries anything, I know how to handle him" and cracked my knuckles for good measure.

Jacob laughed at this, and whispered in my ear, his warm breath making me shudder. "I thought you're the one who wanted this"

Okay- why did my heart just stop?

**Embrys POV**

I watched their distancing figures walking through the sand. Suddenly, I felt a pang surge through me. And deep inside I knew Seth did too. But I didn't acknowledge it, still stunned by what I saw. Jacob Black had laughed._ Twice._ Jacob Black hadn't laughed since that Swan girl called to tell him she's gone to get her little leeches back. For once, his laugh wasn't bitter, or harsh or an alien to his stoic visage.

Before I knew it, me and Seth were fighting our way through the girls, nodding politely that we needed to go. Of course, it was hardly politely, more so grunting.

We were all worried about Jacob, he'd been a mere ghost these past two weeks, I knew he liked the Swan girl, and she meant a lot to him, but the only thing stopping me from beating him to a pulp and telling him to man up is the fact that I _know _he won't retaliate. I knew the Swan girl had come back, the vampires came back too. She's been trying to get a hold of him all this time, phone calls, letters you name it, I have half a mind to march up to her house and tell her to leave Jacob alone, I mean, Hasn't she done enough damage already?

When we'd escaped the swarm of girls, we raced to Sam's house to tell all. I knew the grin on my face more or less mirrored Seth's, perhaps mine was even wider, Jacob has been my best friend for longer than I can remember, after all, and maybe, with Natalia's help , _Jake _was coming back.

* * *

=D , there you go! Longer One Coming up!

R&R! Tell me what you think!


	13. Lovesick Puppy

**Chapter 13 – Lovesick Puppy**

**Jacobs POV**

She seemed so carefree; if anyone would look at her never would they guess the storms of her past. She put me to shame, here she was, tortured and bruised, and yet she could still smile. And all I was – a lovesick puppy – no pun intended - , and all I had been through with Bella seemed pathetic when compared to her life.

"When did you buy the bike?"

"Huh-" I was caught up in my world; I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine, her hair tickling my arm. "Oh – my friend bought it some time ago, and we just worked on fixing it"

Pause-

"Jacob, you don't have to answer this, but this friend - did they hurt you?"

I stopped, halted. How did she know?

"I – Yes. How did you know?"

Her heart missed a beat, and her cheeks began to redden, while I was still oblivious to how she knew.

"Your eyes" She breathed, her voice was quiet. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, before saying, "Your eyes were so pained and twisted and hurt when you mentioned them"

I held her tighter, and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not hurt now, look."

"You're not hurting now, but you're hurting; especially when you're a wolf."

She slowly pressed her forehead on my chest, and at that moment I knew she was right. She might not be my imprint, but her body with mine – she knew exactly what was rushing through me. My arms circled around her, knowing that she needed my warmth. We stayed in that position for a while, we were at peace with the silence, and we understood what was unsaid. The unwritten language of those who've suffered pain – you can't express it. I listened to the beating of her heart. I remember how significant it had been the first time I heard it when I was in the forest, and that hadn't changed. Her heart beat was slower than the average human, so I easily picked up on its change. I could hear every dip in the rhythm as I'd meet her gaze, and I knew mine would always do the same. And in one breath I knew that the beat of her heart was the most important sound for me to hear, her tinkling laugh the most ambrosial. I wanted to hold her, tell her it would be ok. I leaned to kiss her forehead, her sigh against my chest sending me into a haze of unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry Jacob – I didn't mean-"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For a lot of things. For making you feel uncomfortable, for forcing myself into Sam and Emily's House, for saying those things to you back then. For judging you without any basis"

"I hardly gave you a basis for good judgement. But you know what? I owe you one. What you said to me really made me see what I'd taken for granted and who I've hurt on the way."

"I didn't do anything" Her voice was timid and weak, and I hated to think that she thought so little of herself. She'd done so much for me, possible saved me from a life of damned existence pining over Bella Swan.

"Oh- but you did. Can't you see that the things that you said to me, they changed my perspective on things, seeing you made me realise just how stupid I've been. I mean it hurts, it still does. But I still owe you. "

"Jacob, I seriously didn't do anything, but if you want to compete for who owes who. I owe you my _life_, beat that. If you hadn't saved me that day, I would have stayed living without hope, without people around me, looking for a way to kill myself. Before you and the pack came, I'd lost all my trust in people, afraid that I'd hurt them or that I'd lose them. I'd been left so many times, plagued by the volturi, that I'd become emotionless. I refused to _feel _anything anymore. It was like, like I was watching myself through a window. And then you guys came, and I was _me_ again. I could laugh and joke around and smile without a second thought. And sometimes when I go to bed, Im scared to close my eyes just in case this is a dream. So Jacob Black, Thank You"

She smiled at me, as her beautiful grey eyes began to water. She looked away as a tear began to drop. My heart was pounding beyond control. She was so fragile, yet so strong. I reached to wipe her tear with the tip of my thumb, my skin aflame at the place I had touched her.

"Sh, don't cry. Please. I have a compromise; we both owe each other, how about that?"

"No, I think you owe me big time! Which is why you should let me ride your bike" She smiled at me, biting her bottom lip, as if wondering if she said something wrong.

"Wait- You can ride right?"

She opened her mouth in mock offense, "Can I? Kind sir, I practically invented the sport."

I walked over to the bike, and got the helmet out, "Well mi'lady, one can never be too sure."

I watched as she swung her legs over the motor bike, running a hand gingerly over its silver handles.

"I haven't been on one for _years_"

"Years? How long?"

"Since I was 9, my brother used to always sneak me on it, but then the rest would usually find out and practically butcher him, only to find me riding it the next day."

"Was it weird, - you know – living with leeches?"

"It was probably harder for them, but they were _family_ to me. You know? Plus, my blood doesn't smell as bad as humans, appetizing enough to attack me but not as bad. Besides the fact that their natural existence was to kill me, they tried their best to let me live a normal childhood. Except for the whole magic-mythical creature's shizz."

We'd spent a long time talking, after she rode the bike a bit, sitting on the grass.

We'd been silent for a while, watching the sun set,

"My friend – I loved her" she kept her eyes onwards, allowing me to continue, "She was in love with someone – a vampire. But he, he left her. She went into mass depression, wouldn't eat, and couldn't sleep. But in the end, she came to me. And we became friends. We laughed and smiled and ate together, and soon enough my best friend was getting better. And I'd grown to love her; she told me she loved me, but not enough. That bloodsucker was still number one, but I'd promised I'd wait for her. I'm a werewolf, what have I got to lose? But then one day, she jumped off a cliff. I don't know why, I never got round to asking her. I ran in after her, I dropped her at her house, and I went to get her father from our house. But there was this smell in the air, you know? It was too weak to notice what it was. Just as I had entered my house, she called and told me. She told me she was going to get him back. Going to Italy or something. I didn't get a chance to tell her I loved her and it still kills me. I know she would've chosen him anyway. But she's back, and she keeps calling me. And I just want to ignore her, you know? Forget a Bella Swan existed. But I can't, I actually can't. It hurts because one side is telling me to hate her while the other is still holding on to her"

When you look at how glorious this looks; it really puts things into perspective doesn't it?"

I closed my eyes in thought, she stayed silent, I loved how she synchronized with what I felt, never pressing never pulling for an answer, I replied

"It makes you realise how small you are in the mechanics of the world, like suddenly everything that mattered to you is so small compared to everything, yet to you it's _bigger_ than every moon, every sun, and every galaxy"

I opened my eyes to see her nodding in agreement saying,

"When you see that all of this will exist regardless of whether you're here to breathe the air or not; it makes you appreciate it a whole lot more. When I was in Italy, with the volturi, it was like my mind and my soul weren't in the same body, like life had already _ended_. And then I ran away, and just rushing through my head was _how can everything be so normal when my life was practically gone?"_

She threw me a weak smile and got up, brushing off the dirt on her. I looked up at her, trying not to focus on her perfectly curved body, and said,

"Home?"

"Home" she agreed, smiling blissfully, "that sounds beyond good. Wait-"

She eyed a deer peering from the edge, she beckoned it forward and it came while glancing at me suspiciously. She bent down to its level, made eye contact and smiled. The deer cocked its head, and she reached to stroke its mane. She nodded for him to move forward and then walked to me, her hair glistening under the sunset. I went on the motorbike, and waited with bated breath for the burning sensation that was sure to come. Sure enough, as she wrapped her hands around my waist, a chill erupted within me

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, he'd never seen someone like me before"

"How do you talk to animals? How does it _work_?"

**Natalia's POV**

Okay so how do I word this? I sighed.

"I- it's complicated, I just speak, and I will them to understand, it works on most animals, but it never worked on you, you know when I"

"Said I was utterly ravishing, handsome and beautiful?"

"You wish. Plus I was talking about your wolf, not you"

I felt him slightly shake; a laugh rumbled in his chest as, with a parting of his lips, a deep chuckle escaped, followed by more guffawing. He was shaking with laughter, not a light chortle or snigger but laughter. Laughter that rose from his skewed lips to the tinted red on his russet skin to engulf his dark eyes.

"Oi. I'll have you know Many Girls are absolutely crazed over my physique"

"Nope, not me!"

"Yes, you are. You'll admit it in the end"

I sighed theatrically, "I doubt it highly, Just Take Me Home Jacob Black!"

* * *

So thats how it goes, for all those pm-ing me about the Cullens, Just waiiit and see ;)...

I finished school like a week ago now, so Im freeeeee :) until i start my volunteering .. but until then, I'll try, and i do try these days anyway, to update asap.

**Disclaimer : All recognizable characters , story lines etc... belong to their rightful owners, and I do not take credit for them whatsoever. Yup! You heard me. I do NOT... nope. never. Nu-uh! Nay!**


	14. Smirks

**Sorrry! I've had one hell of a busy week... Prom and my new sixth form induction days were one after the other= too much train and bus rides for a 16 year old to handle!**

**Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Miss- Dimitri-Belikov for making me feel uber bad that i didn't update any sooner!**

**Thirdly, I actually sat down and planned where I want this story to go.. so get ready for more twists after this mushy mushy stuff! At first, it was just spontaneous writing now its = more fun.**

**Chapter 14- Smirks**

**Jacob's POV**

I groaned as I heard a car pull into the driveway beside the house, swiftly followed by loud knocking I made sure my groaning was heard as I trudged to open the door. Embry and Paul pushed themselves in through the doorway, which was quite an accomplishment considering their sizes.

"Hurry up jake, we need to go to Sam's get food then go pick up your dad and Rachel"

"Man, I've missed her so much"

I threw Paul a threatening look before cracking my knuckles; he needs to know his limits really.

When we entered Sam's house, the smell of bacon wafted through us, and my stomach growled in delight. I walked in to see Sam, Emily, Jared and Seth on the table already, and Natalia smiling as we entered, her eyes twinkling,

"You guys are late. Traffic is bad, and will delay you by a minimum of twelve minutes. The airport is far, so if you leave in 10 minutes, which is plenty of time to eat breakfast for any werewolf, you're going to be twenty minutes late"

We looked at her amused, she coughed, "I think"

Seth nudged her theatrically, "We got a mathematician in the house!"

She rolled her eyes, blowing a piece of hair that had sneaked onto her face, "That's just the way I roll!"

So we went off, arriving at the airport, unsurprisingly, twenty minutes late. I greeted Dad with a brief hug before smiling widely. I'd been doing that a lot lately, the smiling, I mean.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Jake, how are you pulling out?"

"I'm ok dad"

"You're more than ok, you're _smiling_, and to whom do I owe this to?"

Paul pulled away from Rachel, almost reluctantly, before piping up "Nat. Him and Natalia have been hanging out a lot lately, almost too much"

I grimaced at him before saying, "You guys are the ones that are always pulling out on the offer!"

I turned to dad's amused stare, "Son did you imp-?"

"No dad. But there's a meeting with the seniors in regards to Nat the day after tomorrow, we waited until you came."

Billy nodded briefly and shook hands with Paul, I knew he had more to say on the topic of Nat, but the meeting was about her anyway. We, as the protectors, had to enquire all of our decisions with the council. And since Natalia was in danger from vampires, we needed to make sure the council knew what we are doing.

**Natalia's POV**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Black" My eyes met the wise brown eyes of Billy Black, his eyes twinkling with happiness, joy or something of that sort. His eyes were Jacob's brown, but with age, held such obscure depth.

"So tell me, are you the young girl that made Jacob smile again?"

At that moment, I heard a loud bang as Jacob let down his father's suitcase, "Dad!"

I simply smiled and walked over to Emily, not making too much of it. Me and Jacob had become friends, possibly hanging around with each other more often than with the others. I'd always thought it a bit suspicious how they'd all suddenly have plans when we arranged to meet up. Even Leah disappointed me on more than one occasion. But I never minded too much, Jacob was good company.

"Need any help?" I tore my eyes from the battered chicken to look up at Jacobs dancing brown eyes. I had literally half-dragged, half-carried Emily out of the kitchen after I'd insisted she should take a break.

"Erm. How about helping me batters up the remaining million chickens? You werewolves eat a lot!"

"Maintaining this incredible physique breaks a lot of sweat you see. So we need food to help us regain such lost energy!"

I rolled my eyes affectionately. "What 'incredible' physique?" I air quoted. He laughed his rough, throaty laugh before bringing his face closer to me, our noses touching. He hid his smirk and plastered on a serious expression, but his eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"You'll admit it one day"

I chuckled and turned back to the chicken. We worked in silence for a while, occasionally talking or spraying leftovers on each other. I concentrated on adding the final touch ups to the baked raspberry cheesecake, placing the raspberries on gingerly and then proceeding to cut slices and putting a few on separate plates. Just as I turned away from the cake to check on the roasted chicken, I felt a hand creep passed me, so I brushed it away.

"Not until everything's done, you can wait," I told Jacob as his eyes met mine.

"That's not fair, I _helped._" he protested.

"Yeah, helped make a mess!" I retorted, still holding on to his culpable wrist.

"Please, just one slice?" He whined.

"No."

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, his lips hovering away from mine critically close, my breath hitched. His warmth swept through me instantaneously and a shiver ran down my spine at the contact.

"Please?"

"I may just poison your slice if you carry on pestering me," I told him weakly; he chuckled and set his forehead to mine, his lips curving up at the edges. His eyes never left mine until -

"Natalia, Do you need any help – Oh - Sorry"

We both turned to see Kim and Leah standing at the door, with Rachel hovering behind them, their mouths in a perfect "O". And as quickly as they came, they went. Jacob chuckled softly, his warm breath encasing me. Before I had time to collect all the thoughts that escaped their cage, a hand flashed past me towards the slices of cake. In protest, I tried to push him out of the kitchen; his body moved only an inch or two despite me using my utmost strength. He grinned mischievously, his eyes locked on mine.

"OUT!" I said, through clenched teeth.

He swallowed the cake whole and winked before leaving. I busied myself once more with the food preparation, only to see out of the corner of my eye Kim and Leah hovering over the doorway with identical smirks. I fiddled over putting the oven gloves on after the noticing the chicken had turned to a perfect golden tint.

Kim came and got out the plates while Leah arranged the cups. They were both still looking at me during their menial tasks. Finally, Leah spoke.

"So?"

I blinked at her. "So what?"

Kim raised her eyebrow at me, "Nat, Did You Kiss?"

I scoffed, and said "Of course not! It's not like that with Jacob"

Kim raised her eyebrow higher, but Leah smiled "Okay, what is it like then?"

I blinked multiply before turning to the food. In deep thought, I carefully chose the words I spoke,

"With Jacob. It's like everything is simple. You know? It's like you can never go wrong."

Both Kim and Leah smiled before returning to their jobs.

* * *

**So thats it guys! I wanted to know if im playing this out too long (Plus I'm really eager to write the first twist in the story!) So let me know if I'm playing this out waaaaayyyyyyyyy too long!**

**Disclaimer = There is no way on earth that I own twilight.. Or my laptop would be shinier =)**

**Review = Love. So if you love me, no scratch that, if you love Jacob and Natalia review.!**

**xM**


	15. Letters & Nightmares

**Quick Thanks to : Smileysam for reviewing the last chapter ! Gracias =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 –Letters & Nightmares **

Three all-too-familiar figures stood a distance away in the clearing, their pale skin glittering at the sunlight, with thick black cloaks draped over their pale, lean figures. I growled at them, baring my teeth. They didn't look towards me, but instead were focusing on a purple sphere. I squinted at it. Its purple was familiar, swirling around in a cloud of grey. They looked smug, content with what was in front of them. Swiftly, Aro held the outlandish object in my direction. Before I had time to react, pain surged through me. Cold purged through me, chilling me to the very core, I screamed but no sound was coming out. And as suddenly as it began, it subsided. I looked at my changed surroundings, as you often do in dreams. It was a breathtaking green forest. My heart rate fastened as I felt the presence of someone, I crouched to attack, even if it was just a dream

"Don't be scared"

I turned to look at a woman of no older than 30, her cheekbones high and her hair a majestic glossy black under the forest moonlight. Her eyes were a distinct black, with light hints of purple swirling in. They looked all too familiar, just in a different colour.

"Who – who are you?"

"I'm Adsila, a quintessence elemental like you; I'm the third wife of Taha Aki the chief leader. But we have no time for further introductions. You need to know something. You are protected. You're protector is of my people. I do not know who. But the time will come. And you will know. You need to be careful. Your powers are only at their beginning, you can't let them escape even when there's so much at stake. Do not tell anyone of this, not yet._ Except your protector, when the time is right._ "

Her face blurred, before I could react -I couldn't focus on anything as the walls of forest closed in on me. Jacob's face suddenly appeared in front of me. His shoulder length hair was swept in an unruly fashion, his forehead creased in either worry or pain.

"Natalia. Don't. _Please don't_." He whispered, sounding pained as blood trickled from his forehead. I tried to respond, to say anything, back to his tortured voice. To reassure him, tell him that I won't do it, whatever _it_ was. But I was swallowed once again, back to the darkness of Emily and Sam's guest room.

"I won't!" I gasped out, as soon as I had regained breath. I felt warmth around me, and my body relaxed a little.

I looked up to see Emily's face lined with worry. A bowl of water lay in her lap, and a wet flannel in her hand.

"Shh. It's okay"

"I don't understand." I breathed

"You've been screaming. We've tried everything to wake you up."

"We?"

I looked around to see who was in the room; Sam was standing above Emily, his hands resting on her shoulder. Seth lay on the edge of the bed; his normally precariously swept hair was on edges from being tugged on. Leah was to my right, she was holding my hand; Seth answered my unasked question.

"We'd just finished patrolling and we were coming in when we heard it. Emily was already in with you. You calmed down and then you said "Who are you?" and after a while, you woke up."

I looked to Sam, and I spoke, my voice rough and tense;

"Just a - Just a nightmare. Nothing more. Sorry."

Sam looked suspicious, but I brushed it aside. Emily's eyes shone with concern and relief at the same time. Leah looked indifferent, as she always does in such situations and Seth's boyish grin took over his unnaturally worried face,

"Well, since you're awake. How about chess?"

I smiled weakly at him. He was ever so good with silences. "I'll go freshen up. What time is it?"

"7 in the morning"

I forced myself out of bead, and stumbled towards the bathroom, placing my hands on the edge of the sink, gripping it tightly for support. I splashed warm water attempting to rid my body of the cold feeling it had been submitted to. I felt hollow, desperate. Like I had forgotten something important. And suddenly everything flashed before me. I needed to know if she was real, because then what I saw of Jacob would be real. I ran out of the bathroom, not even breathless. I decided I would ask Emily alone, when I found her.

Breakfast was delicious, as expected, all the pack was there and they filled the room with light chatter and laughter. It was noon before I could find Emily to herself, Sam wouldn't let her escape until him, Jacob and Paul had to go patrol.

"Emily, who was Adsila?"

"Who?" her eyes were filled with confusion. I breathed, hoping that it was all a nightmare, in poor taste. Particularly, what I saw of Jacob. I _needed_ to make sure.

"Never mind. Have you heard of Taha Aki?"

"Yes, I have actually! He was leader of the Spirit Warriors"

"Spirit warriors?"

"Yes. The Quileutes were once spirit warriors. But the campfire is today, so you'll know more about it later, speaking of which, I need to start preparations. You couldn't pop down to the Blacks house and give this batch of lasagna to him, his friend Charlie is over watching the match and I don't want them to go hungry, could you? Jacob's running late, so I'll call him to just let him know."

"Sure" I forced a smile at her, not wanting to let her know my unease at the fact a Taha Aki had existed. "Where is Billy's house?"

The directions were simple. I got there in 5 minutes, walking fast-paced, but easily human speed, allowing myself to think. The lasagna was still warm. I knocked.

"Hi Billy I have- oh Hi, you must be Charlie" I smiled at, who I assumed, was Charlie. He smiled slightly, probably at the prospect of some food.

"Yes, yes I am. Come in. What's your name?"

"Natalia, sir."

Billy looked up from the advertisement, and I walked in to let Charlie close the door.

"Hey Nat, where's Jake?"

"He was running late Billy, so I popped down before the food got cold. He's going to go straight to Sam's now, I think."

Charlie spoke up, his voice gruff and thick. "Are you going to see Jake, Natalia?"

"Urm, Yes"

"Well, you couldn't give this to him for me, could you? Tell him it's from Bella, she's been nagging me on end and I'm yet to see him"

Bella _Swan. _The girl who broke Jacob's heart. So this must be Charlie Swan. I froze for a second. I looked back to Billy who gave me one grave nod as I set down the food on the kitchen table.

"Sure, Mr. Swan" I gave him a small smile, before running back. Putting the already crumpled letter in my pocket.

* * *

**My life is sad.. Well not sun's been out in london too much lately. And for me , Sun=Lockyourselfintheroom,read and eat.. ****so just in case you haven't figured it out yet I Detest The sun! :P **

PS: Anonymous reviews are also welcome! Just hit the button :P

xM


	16. Everybody wants to Love

**Disclaimer: All song lyrics/plots/characters belong to their rightful owners. I do not take credit for the ingenius work of Stephenie Meyer and/or Ingrid Michaelson... no matter how many times i ask santa.!**

**Chapter 16 – Everybody Wants to Love **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I saw her walking a distance up, her legs moving far too fast to be accepted as human. I laughed to myself, knowing I would have to run to catch her, something I never had to do with Bella. When I was with Natalia, thinking about Bella didn't hurt. In fact, ever since I'd hung out with Natalia, I'd lost my vulnerability. I was glad I'd found such a good friend in her, though when I catch her eyes, it makes me yearn for something more.

"Natalia!"

She turned back, her features creased in bother. A small smile crept up when her eyes met mine, my heart leapt, with the simple knowledge that she'd directed the smile to me. When she was within walking distance, I asked her to take a walk with me.

"Sure, I wanted to talk to you too."

We walked further up the forest in silence. I wanted to know what she was thinking, longed to know. Sometimes, I wanted to meet my lips. But I knew I couldn't do that to her, no matter what I felt for her in the beginning, she wasn't my imprint, I can't end up with her when I was destined for someone else. Yet when I looked at her, something stirs deep within. Like she is something important, as if I would die for her, should her safety require me to do so.

"Not that way." I grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction. She had been going up to the cliff. The cliff had been where we'd normally end up after our walks thus had become "our place".

"I want to show you somewhere I found"

She looked at me inquisitively, her eyes boring into mine. I gripped the necklace in my pocket tightly.

**Natalia's POV**

I felt his warmth as his large hand gently gripped mine. I'd always enjoyed his touch; his warmth left electricity on my otherwise cold skin. I clenched the letter in my hand within the pocket, not knowing if I should open up his healing wound. I felt something deep for Jacob, in a way I didn't feel for Embry or Seth. It had been nudging me, but I put it to the side, not wanting to compromise the security Jacob left me with for anything in the world.

He led to the most breathtaking meadow. It was perfectly round, its beauty centralised around the sun's weak exposure over such a small coverage. It was laden with little purple and white petals that were slowly moving as the wind steadily picked up speed.

"I found it when I, erm, was patrolling and I, erm, wanted to show you" Jacob was standing a distance back, hesitantly not meeting my eye, rubbing the back of his neck irritatedly.

"Jacob, it's mesmerizing" I finally whispered out, not trusting my voice at such a moment. His deep chocolate eyes finally caught mine, and I lost myself in them without any faltering.

We stood silently, each hesitating, uncertain on what to say next. I looked up to see Jacob's nervous glance and instantaneously I knew what I wanted. I knew that my feelings for Jacob were locked in the cage of his eyes, and that I would surrender to them sooner or later. He shifted closer to me, as affection swarmed in his warm chocolate eyes; it was a look only Jacob could sway me with. I brushed my fingers over the hand I once held, the sensational electricity bursting through me. He gripped my hand and brought it to his cheek, moving me closer to him. I pressed my forehead to his chest, which was hugged tightly by a black t-shirt, he groaned slightly. His arm snaked across my waist, as gentle as it normally does, but this time it took us to undisclosed territories. He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to mine, as warmth surged through me from our short-lived contact. He drew his lips and caught my eyes,

"Natalia, I'm sorry-"

Sorry about what? He didn't want to kiss me. It was hardly surprising that someone like Jacob would reject me, but that didn't stop my heart plunging at the thought. I broke eye contact, looking away from the weakness that is his eyes, whispering hoarsely as my voice broke.

"What you- didn't- want to kiss me?"

I felt his warm breath on the side of my voice as my voice shook with emotion,

"Natalia, look at me"

I shook my head, tears swelling in my eyes. He gently pulled me from my cheek to face him, a tear escaping. He wiped it with his thumb leaving a searing sensation before meeting my eyes.

"Natalia, I did – I do – want to kiss you, but I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted"

He looked at me one more time before wrapping his arms tightly around my thighs, picking me up as if I was weightless. His perfectly heavenly face in all its russet glory dipped towards me. He kissed me gently at first, but our movement became more intense, his hands leaving a blazing sensation wherever they went. His lips moved from their sanctuary, tracing their own path down my neck, leaving nothing but the blissful warmth that is resplendently Jacob

_**Ingrid Michaelson – Everybody (**__see where this ties in? *wink wink*)_

_Happy is the heart that still feels pain  
Darkness drains and light will come again  
Swing open your chest and let it in  
Just let the love, love, love begin_

Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved

**Jacob's POV**

I don't know how she does this to me. I knew I was going to get my head caved in by the pack, but I wanted Natalia, now more than ever. And to have seen that look of dejection flash past her, for her to even think that I didn't want her in every way possible was impossible for me to comprehend. But of course, there was one thing holding me back – imprinting. I didn't want to be put in Sam's position. I didn't want to be held to someone because of some twist in my DNA. But most of all, I wanted Natalia, what good would my imprint be if deep within I wanted someone else? I didn't want to imprint if I got Natalia, would I be torn between?

She pulled away, my lips losing their path on her neck, my body resisting the distance now between us.

"Jacob. I know about imprinting. Kim told me. It slipped out at first, she thought I knew, but then I coaxed it out of her. Please don't feel bad. If it didn't stop me in the first place, it won't stop me now. I'm here as long as you want me"

I looked at her, what did I do to make her want me even a fraction of the amount I wanted her? I met her eyes; they would always be my weakness.

"I don't want to imprint" I whispered, She brought her hand to my cheek, keeping it there.

"Imprinting is a beautiful thing Jacob. We'll cross the bridge when we get there huh?"

And with that, she gently pressed her lips to mine. My hands found their way to the base of her neck, already tangled with her soft hair. I pulled her close as she pressed her hand to my cheek. Slowly but surely, she pulled away.

"The camp fire is soon" She whispered, her voice sounding melodic and soothing.

"Excited?" I breathed, my forehead resting on hers.

"Can't contain myself" She winked, and we walked, hand in hand, towards Emily's house, where I knew things were going to get messy.

* * *

**eeeeesh srry guys! i had the volunteering at the hospital! (which was absolutely inspiring, for all those living in the UK , try to get your hands on some voluntary work for the NH|S... the nhs is truly as beautiful thing! and we UK residents are so blessed to have it! So yhh, i had to work 9-5 every day! :) but it was nice.. Really REALLY nice.. ! **

**And for all those outside the UK, volunteering DOES make a difference.. and if you're like me- with nothing constructive to do in the holiday ; Try a dab hand in volunteering, it is so helpful for the patients... AND it helps with your communication skills, and its something for you to write on your CV ( ie.. personal statement... whatever you dudes call it!)... and im just going off on a tangent here.. what the hell does this have to do with Twilight?**

**But urm yeah, Enjoy! Read! Have Cookies. *whispers*- review *coughcough* :P **

xM


	17. Reality

**Chapter 17 – Reality**

The sun was about to set on the walk back, it was filled with light teasing and laughter. The warmth from Jacob was comforting, to say the least. I knew Jacob was slightly anxious about the pack's reaction and the fact that he couldn't hide anything from them, even if he tried, didn't leave him with much confidence, but I gently pressed on the hand I was holding, telling him I was in it with him.

"Hey Nat" Emily's smile was as genuine as the first day I had met her, her face not losing one ounce of it sincere beauty; she looked from me to Jacob; "Oh Jacob, you're here early!"

"Oh yeah, I finished quickly, then caught up with Natalia"

Her eyes fell to the arm around my waist, and I felt the warmth reduce considerably as he let his arm drop to his side. The smell of food wafted up, and I was surprised Jacob hadn't left my side already. Sure enough, he made a run for it into the kitchen, Emily followed swiftly, at half the speed, calling up to him exasperatedly, "If you touch any food Jacob Black I swear I'll have you eating the bones!"

Me, Sam, Emily and Jacob arrived with most of the people already there. The night sky swept over the beach in a similar fashion to an elaborate curtain, the moon and stars exquisitely reflected on the cold water. I looked over at everyone, I'm sure not all of them knew about me, Jacob had told me they'd informed the council about me and my "powers", but I didn't know who was in the council. Emily went to put the food on the table set up, which was, naturally crowded with most of the pack. I saw Billy Black, and walked over to him. Instantly warming me with his wise eyes and grin. A grin that probably rivalled Jacobs twenty years ago.

"Hey Billy"

"Hey Nat. This is Quill Senior"

"Hello sir" I looked at the man sitting next to Billy, his frailty and whitened hair giving proof to his old age. He grimaced in my direction before walking away. Billy's eyes screamed apologies, his grin gone, before wheeling himself away, leaving me to wonder what the hell was that.

"You need to tell me EXACTLY what is going on with you and Jacob" I looked back to see Kim, her glossy black hair reflecting the moonlight beautifully. I breathed, putting on my most convincing tone of voice.

"Nothing happened!" I coughed defensively, well; there goes my most convincing voice.

She looked smug at my reaction, her lips curling into a smirk. "Oh yeah? Then how come his eyes haven't left you so far."

"It's the moonlight, Kim, its playing havoc on your eyesight. I recommend glasses"

She scoffed, folding her arms in a childlike manner before ushering me to the crowd. Kim had appointed herself the duty of introducing me to everyone. Her mum was absolutely adorable, but looked uneasy at the sight of Paul, Embry and Jared filling their mouths without breathing, her little sister was cute, with the same hair and eyes of Kim's gentle beauty. I saw she looked over Leah and Seth, who were busy talking intensely with their mum, and made a mental note to introduce myself to her later, when they'd finished talking.

"QQWWWWUUUIIIIILLLLLL"

I turned to the sound, along with almost everyone else. A little girl was running up to Quill, who stood beside me and Kim, her black hair swept into a pig tail on either side, it was a sight everyone had to crack a smile at. Quill swept her in his arms, before setting her down and waving me and Kim over. I knelt down to be eyelevel with the girl, waving at her before extending my arm for her to shake.

"I've been dying to meet you ever since you went to your Grandma's, Quill talks about you all the time!"

The little girl looked up at Quill, and flashed him a cheeky grin before meeting my eyes again, her eyebrows burrowed as if she was facing a mental dilemma.

"Mummy and Aunty Sue said I can't talk to you" she huffed, before crossing her arms in a similar fashion to that of Kim's only moments ago. "I don't know why but I want to! You look like a princess; you wouldn't hurt me, right?"

I let the arm I held out drop to its proper position, as harsh reality came crashing down once again. A princess? I'm the opposite of that, my friend, a monster, a freak of nature. Jacob, Emily and the pack didn't deserve the danger I was putting them in by my mere presence. And my selfish actions of finally finding myself a home had clouded this piece of logic. My gaze swept over the crowd once again, everyone had seen her reluctance to shake my hand, though I doubt it was quiet enough for them , werewolves or not, to hear her words. I forced a smile, though I didn't see Jacob in the crowd, I didn't want him to see my unease, since he could read me like an open book.

"You're right Claire, I would never hurt-"

"-And why would you ever hurt Claire?"

I breathed at the sound of the voice, that normally left me with warmth, but now I felt my heart speed up anxiously at the prospect of lying to Jacob, or trying to, at least. Quill swept up Claire and carried her away, giving Kim a chance to shepherd us away from the eyes of the crowd.

"Tell me what's wrong" Jacob pressed. His eyes no longer the young dancing pupils I knew like the back of my hand, their youth had been replaced my worry and care.

"Nothing's wrong!" My voice going an octave higher at each syllable, I looked everywhere but at his eyes.

"Natalia, you don't think I can see that there is something wrong? I can read you like an open book"

_- Yeah I know- _"It was something Claire said, wasn't it?"

I shook my head, still avoiding his eyes, I noticed a few people still stealing glances at us though they were not people I particularly care for.

"Natalia, I'd rather hear it from you, but I swear to God, if you don't tell me right now, I will go to Quill or Kim."

"It was reality Jacob. She said how her mum and her aunt told her not to talk to me. That's it, no biggie, just the harsh fact that I don't belong here."

I looked back into his eyes, affection swarming its way in, eclipsing the worry slowly but surely.

"Listen to me, Natalia. How many times do I have to tell you this before it goes through the thick skull of yours? You belong here Natalia, with us."

His face dipped closer to me, our noses almost touching, my breath hitched – as it always does when he's so close.

"With me" He whispered, before gently pressing his lips to mine. I pulled away,

"Jacob – people are-"

"I don't care" he breathed, his lips crashing on mine, I yielded at once, knowing I couldn't hold my own for long. I smiled against the kiss, knowing that, for now, at least, Jacob was mine.

* * *

**Urm, yeah R&R ! Enjoy!**


	18. Well Natalia, Here I am

**Chapter 18 – Well Natalia, Here I am. **

**Jacobs POV**

I walked towards to the guys at the food table excluding Sam; they were stuffing their face with food, much to Kim's mum's dismay. Paul patted me on the back while Embry and Quill gave me high fives; Seth smiled at me before going to talk to his mum.

"You always get the hot girls Jake! Leave some for your brothers"

Sam and Jared took a more solemn approach when my affection towards Natalia clouded over my wolf thoughts; they insisted that nothing good would come out of it

Billy cleared his throat, a deep sound but loud enough for us to hear and gather around the kindling fire. I made my way towards Natalia, who had a seat free to her left while Emily and Sam were to her right.

She smiled at me, but her focus went to Billy almost immediately after. Her eyebrows were burrowed in concentration even before he started speaking. Emily whispered to her,

"Natalia, why did you ask about Taha Aki before? Who mentioned him to you?"

Natalia coughed uncomfortably, unease clouding over her features, Sam's eyes narrowed at her.

"I did" I said, she looked up at me gratefully, I gave her a look that clearly said – You'll explain later, before turning back to my Dad as he began speaking.

I watched her reaction to our tribes so called "legends", her eyes widened slightly when Taha Aki was mentioned for the first time. But what confused me was her heart beat quickening at the mention of his third wife. She was biting her lip, aggravatingly, and I felt her heart miss a beat entirely when Billy mentioned the Third Wife's sacrifice.

This was annoying me to no end; my eyes were not on Billy but rather, Natalia. I noticed how she'd clench and unclench her fists, the tips of her knuckles turning white against the pressure. I breathed in her cinnamon scent; her foot was tapping lightly as the fire reflected in her eyes. I held myself back from confronting her, waiting at least until Billy finished talking about the _good_ coven.

**Natalia's POV**

Everything is spinning now, the only thing I could bring my attention to was the fire in the centre, as Billy's words delved deeper in my mind. That was her, wasn't it? She was the third wife. Adsila was the third wife. And Taha Aki, the spirit warrior. I felt helpless; I didn't know what to do. All I had was that vision, and everything washed over me. That pain, the pain I'd felt was inevitable but would probably be a hundred times multiplied. But what I cared about more was the vision of Jacob. The blood trickling down his face, the red blotches of dried blood curving through his hairline, the pain in his eyes. They were all going to happen because of me. A shiver ran up and down my spine, and I shuddered involuntarily. Jacob instinctively put his arms around me; bringing me closer to his warmth- werewolves were all for warming people up. He looked at me curiously, and I realised he must have seen the fear in my eyes. After all, Jacob _could read me like an open book_.

I looked back at the Billy, whose eyes were on me and Jacob, everyone around me had started to get up. I realised that Billy had finished, and me and Jacob were the only ones that had stayed absolutely still. I felt Jacob's hand close around my arm, its warmth a complete giveaway. He nodded at me, and then turned to Sam and Emily,

"I'll take her home"

And with that he dragged me towards the lining of the forest, where we would be hidden from the stares and even shaded from the moonlight. I looked at the way his feet would move gracefully, in his large stride, one moving directly behind the other in a hurried manner. My eyes fell to his free hand; it was not tucked into the pocket of his shorts in an attempt to "look-like-I-couldn't-care-less", but rather held securely to his side, his hands clenched into fists. I didn't want Jacob to be like this, when his forehead would crease with worry, and his lips pursed together in deep thought. I wanted the Jacob filled with laughter and ease, the one who would tease me about his figure and tell me how head over heels in love I am with him – the one who made me forget what a freak I am. He finally stopped at the heart of the forest, I realised that we were probably out of the La Push beach, and close to the nearby vampire coven's territory.

"Jacob!" I would probably be out of breath if it hadn't been for my vampire genes. I looked up at his eyes, and saw that they readily locked with mine.

"Don't worry; we haven't crossed the line yet. This is the furthest I could go to make sure no one would come sneaking to hear us."

"Why?" I breathed out. He leaned forward, and I saw hurt flash fleetingly through his eyes.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

I bit my lips, as I felt my heart speed up, and I knew Jacob's werewolf senses could easily pick up its change in pace.

"_I couldn't even if I tried."_

A ghost of a smile danced on his lips, before being solemnly replaced with a frown.

"What was that about? How did you know about Taha Aki? What's it with the third wife? What's wrong?"

I bit my lip harder. And harder, and harder. I didn't know what to do. Adsila said I couldn't tell anyone. Not yet, not until I know who my protector is.

"Honestly Jacob? I don't know what's happening. I _saw something. And I don't know if it's a dream or not. _"

"Stop biting your lip or you're going to start bleeding" His thumb brushed my lip and proceeded to trace the lines of my jaw, his other arm around my waist. "What does this have to do with Taha Aki and his wife?"

"I can't tell you. Jacob, I _literally _can't. But I _saw_ her. In my dream.-"

"-The dream where you were screaming?"

"Yes, after all that I saw her – but... but how the hell do you know? "

His hand wrapped around mine, his warmth a comforting one.

"I went patrolling with Sam this afternoon, that's why. But don't go changing the subject."

"I can't tell anyone now. Jacob, please. She said I can only tell my _protector._"

"Your- _what?_"

"I don't know. She said I'll know in due time. But all she said is that he will be of her people."

His eyebrows burrowed in deep thought. I wondered what could possibly be crossing his mind.

I took the time to look at my surroundings. Safe to say, that we were definitely deep into the forest, it was a part I'd never seen before on my walks with Jacob. There was no presence of any animals. No squirrels lurked within the lumber of trees. No rabbits or deers. No animals here _at all._ And then I remembered that the "veggie" vampires lived close to here; animals are smarter than we give them credit for.

"Of course." He breathed, with finality. As if a huge burden had been lifted off his chest. I looked back at him, confusion clear in my face.

"Don't you get it? This explains _everything_" he said

"Jacob, are you ok?" I tapped him lightly on his temple. "Did you get hit or something?"

His other hand slipped into mine. Here we stood, in the middle of a forest, with a vampire coven nearby- hand in hand, and still I only had care for the werewolf in front of me.

"Nat. I think. I think _I'm your protector._"

I couldn't talk, I just stood there, and my mouth opening and closing like a fish. He smiled lightly, before his eyes misted with thought again.

"Before I saw you, on the very same day. I had a dream. It was weird. Just silver and purple, with this loud beat. It was like a heart beat but slower. Much Slower. And I woke up, and it was still ringing in my ear. And all day, I was walking like a zombie, and then I heard your heart beat, in the forest. I just kept on walking, till it got louder and louder. It was the same beat, Natalia; it was _your heart beat that I'd dreamt about_. And then I saw you. And I was so angry. I couldn't explain it. I was just confused. I was already angry about Bella leaving; I didn't want anything else on my plate, I kind of took my anger out on you. And then the guys kept on saying you were my imprint. But it wasn't that. There was something, just not that. When I saw you, it wasn't as if I'd imprinted. You don't know how much I want to imprint on you right about now. But _this_ explains it. The silver and the purple, just like your hair and eyes. And now I understand, when I first saw you, I was angry because I didn't get there sooner. She said your protector would be of the Quileutes right? Well Natalia, Here I am."

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing. **

**Share the love.. x **

**xM .**

**Disclaimer : If only, If only, this sad teen cries, I owned all the characters in twilight, Jacob would fall in love with me and edward would cry. But sadly , Stephenie Meyer owns all these rights. If only, if only..**

**(I dont own twilight, nor the little rhythm of "If Only" - ****Holes the book. Everything is of its rightful owner)**


	19. I Wanted You to Win

**Chapter 19 - I Wanted You to Win.**

**Jacob's POV**

Pure Euphoria, total ecstasy washed over me. This was it; this really did explain everything. This was the bond that melted me and Natalia together. This was my chance to be with her – and stay with her. Heck, I may not even imprint. Me and Natalia were meant to meet – _destined. _Fate, with her twisted hand, had chosen me to be her protector. Chosen me to guard Natalia against the Volturi scum she feared so much, though I would have done so anyway .But all in all, I'd happily take Fate's offer with open arms.

Her eyes melted into mine, she was trying to take it in.

"Come on. I need to take you home. We need to talk to the Elders."

I began to walk in the direction of home. She held on to my arm,

"Wait – Jacob"

I turned back to look at her, she was trembling.

"Is there any way I can find out more about Adsi- I mean Taha Aki's third wife? Anything."

"We can try The Elders. They may have books, or something. But they didn't even know her name, so I hardly think there will be much on her."

"Jacob, anything. Just anything."

"Ok, now come, we need to get there before they start getting worried"

I picked her up bridal style, and her frame molded within mine easily. I started running back the way we came, as her head rested lightly on my shoulder, her silver hair flying as I ran past the flitting green and night sky.

"You know I can run just as fast as you Jacob"

I slowed down and looked at her, scoffing

"I highly doubt it."

"Put me down and I'll give you something real to doubt."

I met her eyes; they were their distinct grey purple as they shone with determination,

"Honey, I'm a werewolf. You're only part vampire. And even then, we're faster."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you ."

"I would. If I win, you come with me to meet my dad and Rachel more. If you win,"

"You'll drop me off to work for a whole month"

"You found work?"

She met my eyes, flashing a tooth grin proudly.

"Yes. I start next week. It's nothing big. But there has to be some way I can repay all of you, I mean you guys didn't even need to take me in and all I-"

Before I knew it, I brought my lips to hers, silencing her self-degrading. The sparks that flew erupted from within, even if it was only a small peck. She smiled as I put her down, crouching down, letting her posture remarkably resemble that of a big cat ready to strike its prey.

She counted down while I prepared myself in a similar posture, and soon I was flitting through the forest, trees passed us by in a blur of green. I looked to my right and was surprised to see her lagging only a metre or two behind me, I thought I left her behind. She pushed herself forward, her silver hair glistening under the moonlight in her speed. She smirked as she reached me,

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?"

I smiled at her, "Wouldn't dream of it"

Of course that was true, if I win, my feat will only take a day. Yet a whole month dropping her off to work is too good an offer to decline. I kicked forward as we neared the lining of the forest in the hope that she too would kick forward more, sure enough, a blur of silver flashed past me. I slowed down a bit until I saw her cross the edge of the forest, and prepared myself to convince her I didn't let her lose, she doesn't miss a trick. Unsurprisingly, as I walked out, she had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot lightly, she was pouting and her eyebrows were scrunched slightly. I forced my face into a serious composure as a laugh threatened to escape.

"You let me win, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't" I tried to say as innocently as possible.

"Yes you did."

"I still have to drop you off to work every day"

Great Jake, you're doing one hell of a job convincing her.

"That's not fair. You let me win. So we should be doing your side of the deal."

"Really? Are you that anxious to meet my family, girlfriend and all?"

A small crimson was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Not like that!"

I pulled her closer to me, my arms on her waist.

"I would be honored to present you to Billy as my girlfriend. He's a sucker for girls with silver hair."

She smiled at me, her eyes dancing under the moonlight. I reached to kiss her, one of my hands now in her silver hair the other still on her waist. I listened to her heartbeat fastening and smirked, beside myself that I could trigger such an emotion. I brought a few strands of silver hair and let them drop on her shoulder,

"But then again, so am I"

* * *

**Soo sorry, its been a week almost and I posted such a short chapter , but I figured, Better Than Nothing , eh?**

**I will write like a maniac in the next chapter.. but this week was like crazy (N)**

**Hope you guys forgive me, sorrryyy **

**xM**


	20. Worry

**This is a long one =), DONT GET USED TO IT THOUGH!**

**Aaah, just joking.. (Y) hope you all like it... **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the following people.**

**Story Alert :**

**1world-traveler **

**BlacksWerewolfa **

**blazeyjamie1987 **

**I got mugged by a penguin **

**justchillin3 kooolgal08 **

**lilygirl592 **

**Miss-Dimitri-Belikov **

**samtoenail SUEGI**

** TheGirlInTheBackRound **

**TheRustedGold**

** XxBeautifullyxxDangeriousxX**

**Author Alert:**

**cowgirl97 **

**ephona hannahtwinkle **

**jigokunooujo **

**Miss-Dimitri-Belikov **

**SUEGI **

**TheRustedGold**

**Thanks for all your support, and thanks for all the people who've reviewed and gave me the awesome need to continue with this shitzy story.**

**Chapter 20 – Worry**

**Natalia's POV**

I woke up with a strange feeling of warmth, the smell of musk and forests not too far away. A familiar scent of musk and forest. Eagerness to see Jacob got the better of me and I leapt from my bed towards the door, only to trip over a stack of objects and fall head first onto a throng of pillows with a loud thud. A thud easily detectable by werewolf ears, and not too hard to miss by humans either. Sure enough, the door opened before I even had a chance to begin to untangle myself. I looked up to see my werewolf boyfriend, wow that feels good to say, looking wide-eyed at me, and then his face broke into laughter. Sam was right behind; Emily appeared on the door away, apparently disgruntled at her fiancé's speed.

"You need some help?"

I looked up at Jacob, who was still laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand, and extending the other hand to me. I reached out to his hand and pulled him onto the floor, he fell with another thud, though louder than mine.

"How does it feel now you're on the floor too?"

Sam and Emily were both laughing heartedly at Jacob's decease. I looked at the heap on the pillows and his face rose to show a mischievous smirk.

Emily shook her head, "I really wouldn't want to be you now Natalia"

And with that she and Sam left the doorway, leaving me alone to face the wrath of Jacob. Before I could fully turn back, I felt him attacking my sides. I was laughing, gasping for breath. He stopped

"Are you going to apologize" he snickered.

"No" I gasped out, instantly regretting it, as I was attacked once again.

"Say sorry"

"Fine" I huffed out, "Sorry"

He let me go; I instantly untangled myself before wheezing out,

"Not"

I headed to the door as fast as I could; my hands almost clasped around the doorknob before I felt his arms enclose my waist as he proceeded to drag me down. I swerved my legs upwards bringing him to the floor, his arm snapped towards mine, pulling me on top of him. Swiftly, he turned on me, and I looked upwards to face him. He raised his hands, ready to pounce on my sides.  
"No! Don't!"  
He smirked, 'What's in it for me?'  
I tried kicking, but he sat up, his legs keeping mine trapped to the floor. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I realized the position we were in. A crimson sheet tinged on the jaw line of his russet skin. He stood up briskly, and extended a hand out to me. I glared suspiciously at it before taking it.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, Nat. Hurry Up!"

I heard Seth shout from outside. Ah, I forgot to tell Natalia I had arranged for me, her and Seth to look search for all the Quileute books from the elder's houses. Seth and Leah had already searched within their house, and found a few books, though none with the mention of the third wife. So Leah, Embry and Quill were going to look at Quill's house, while Me, Seth and Natalia are going to look in mine. I knew the Elders were not too fond of Natalia, with the exception of Billy, thus would not be of much help. It really did anger me that they didn't even give her a chance, before they leapt up and made the assumption that she poses a threat to the tribe, to the treaty.

Natalia bounded into the porch with a disgruntled yet confused look on her face. She hadn't finished her eggs yet.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Seth swept her in his arms, spinning her before setting her down and answering her question.

"We're going to raid Jake's house"

She looked from me to Seth and back to me again, her eyebrows raised critically, already disappearing behind her fringe.

"You do realize Jacob is standing right there?"

I couldn't help but smile at her before rolling my eyes,

"We're going to look over my house for books. Embry, Quill and Leah are looking over Quills house"

I could almost sense the primary question raiding through her head,

"_Why couldn't we just ask the elders?"_

Her eyes glazed over to Seth before muttering to me,

"You'll explain later"

Seth looked away; I knew he felt guilty about his mother's actions towards Natalia. She had even gone to the extent of trying to ban Seth and Leah from meeting up with Natalia, something that usually ended up in shouting and yelling from both sides. We had all warmed up to Natalia, even Leah, surprisingly. It was hard not to be happy when she was, so this is why everyone had agreed to help me and her look for books.

* * *

**Natalia's POV**

Seth bounded into Jacob's living room, where I and Jacob were looking for books whilst Seth had been appointed upstairs.

"Jake did you feel that"

"Yes, someone just phased didn't they?"

I felt a sense of urgency radiate from Jacob,

"Right, I think we should go, we'll go get Embry, Quill and Leah before deciding on any further action. The only possibility is Sam phasing. It can't be a new wolf or we'd have known"

Jacob's whole body was tense; Seth too kept his eyes on the road all the way to Quill Sr house. By the time we had pulled in the driveway, Embry, Quill and Leah had already rushed outside the door.

Jacob and Seth swiftly left the car; I fumbled a bit before pulling the car door.

"I suppose you guys felt it too?" Jacob eyed Quill, Leah and Embry, warily. I focused on the lines around his eyes, the way his eyes constantly flitted towards the forest and back, how his nostrils had flared and his muscles had tensed.

Embry nodded curtly, while Quills eyes bounded to the forest and back just like Jacob's had. The way their muscles tensed, the alien worry hung around the wolves I'd grown to love and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"It must have been Sam, only Jared and Paul are meant to be on patrol duty" Jacob concluded, his eyes falling on Seth and Leah. Leah's stance was rigid; Embry's, Quills and Seth's too, as if in any moment, they were ready to rip out of their clothes, allow their skins to coalesce to fur.

"Seth and Leah, you go to wherever you sense the others are. Embry and Quill, if there seems to be no problems when you phase, take a run around the border just in case. Either way, you guys need to find what's up. I don't like the smell in the air; I'll make sure Natalia gets home before joining you"

They all nodded hurriedly before disappearing into the lining of the forest. Jacob gripped my hand and reassuringly pressed it, before leading me to the car.

"Stay with Emily, don't leave the house. I'll come see you before you go to sleep. Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

Those were his parting words, and it was hardly surprising that the one thing he had left me with was not his warmth but worry. This numb feeling, the numbness that I knew the Volturi would be after me had woken up, and pain shot through me. Not physical pain, not pain that would make you double over or bleed. But pain, throbbing pain that left a sinking feeling that I had led the Volturi here. That once again, I had put the people I love in danger. Who would go now, just like my brother had died because of me? Who else would I lose?

And with this gnawing throb I drifted off to a slumber. My dreams were scattered, nothing linked, and nothing collected. Just flashes of scenes in which I felt distant yet bound to. I felt a light tap to my shoulder, and then warm, soft lips pressed against my forehead. I felt a sense of elation, relief flood through me. At least Jacob had come back in the flesh, no matter whom or what he faced there at least he was standing right in front of me.

"At least someone got a bit of sleep." I heard someone mutter behind me. I retorted disgruntledly,

"Well, no one told you to magically have a growth spurt and turn into a wolf now did they, Paul?"

Of course it was Paul, who else was so grumpy without and with sleep?

They wasted no time in explaining to me what the problem was. Apparently, they were chasing a red head vampire when the vampire clan had crossed the boundary. I let out a breath of relief, the only red head Volturi I knew was Heidi, and even then, her hair colour wasn't red, it was mahogany.

**Jacob's POV**

I noticed her sigh of relief; I knew she was afraid it would be those Volterry freaks or something. I kissed her goodnight and went to see Billy; he'd probably want an update.

After the incident with the big Cullen crossing the line, Sam had decided to notch security up insanely. This was frustrating everyone, the lack of sleep didn't help but we knew this was necessary. I didn't get the chance to see Natalia for two whole days.

"Jacob!" I buried myself in her scented hair as she threw her arms around me.

"Missed you too Natalia. Sorry it's been two shitty days, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I already ate, I'm dressed and ready to go" She smiled at me before reaching to kiss my cheeks, the sensation she left there was the same, if not more intense, than the first kiss, and it didn't fail to send a shiver down my spine.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I smiled, ignoring the sensation. She pulled on her shoes and walked outside with me. I let my eyes fall to what she was wearing, a pastel yellow tshirt and pale blue jeans that hugged her body in all the right places. I'd never paid much attention to what she was wearing, just looking at her face almost knocked speech out of me, let alone the rest of her body.

"Wait – you didn't even tell me where we're going!" She exclaimed

"It's a surprise... Well, not so much... But that's all you're getting out of me."

"And we're going back to your house after right?"

"Yes," I said as I threw one hand over her shoulders, pulling her closer to me, smiling when I heard her accelerating heartbeat.

**Natalia's POV**

"Ja-Jacob, This is really wow."

I let my eyes scan over the meadow where me and Jacob first kissed. He'd placed a small mat in the center of the meadow, with a basket full of food.

He slid his hand into mine,

"Well I figured since we didn't really have a first date we could do to this. It's not anything big I mean not a fancy dinner or anythi-"

I tiptoed to kiss his cheek; his lips were still an overwhelming territory for me.

"I'm glad it's not. Jacob this is really really breathtaking, thank you. "

We spent the time talking and eating, well Jacob mostly eating and me mostly talking. Now, we were both lying on the grass, our bodies linked by our intertwined hands. My eyes were closed; the sun had peeked its way out of the distortive clouds.

I felt his warmth before I felt his lips pressed on mine. I sat up, our lips still connected, his hands left a searing touch wherever they went. I felt my heart quicken as he pulled me closer to him, his hands wrapped around my waist, deepening the kiss. He bit on my lower lip, seductively asking for entrance. I explored his warm cavern with my tongue, his crashing into mine. We pulled away, both our chest rising heavily up and down in need of breath. Jacob's hands were locked on my waist; I eyed him carefully, wanting to see his reaction.

"That was." Jacob breathed, "That was wow."

"Yeah" I agreed, still having no proper words to contribute. He pulled me up,

"We should probably get going"

Jacob parked the car from the back of his house. He told me that Billy and Rachel were going to come later on. The back door was locked from the inside, so we opted for the front door.

We headed towards the front door to see a pale brunette girl sitting on the steps, she was turned the opposite way. She wore placid green long-sleeved top and dark blue jeans. I looked at the way her hair fell onto her shoulders and cascaded down her back. She was beautiful, in a simple kind of way. Her beauty was natural, no thick make-up I'd seen on girls around, her nose was slightly red, from the cold I assume, and her lips were a simple soft pink.

She smelt slightly of vampire, but nothing too hazy, nothing that was so sickly sweet it would stick in your throat. And then it struck me who it was.

* * *

**Ooh, i wonder who (!) how hard... :P**

**My friend suggested if i want more people to review i should put a review limit for the uploadal of the next chapter... but i was like naaa, i have awesome readers anyway!**

**DONT DISSAPPOINT ME GUYS!**

**Lov ya, review ;) you know the drillll **

**xM**


	21. Nothing Stirs

Chapter 21 – Nothing Stirs

**Jacob's POV**

My eyes fell on my first love. There she stood in all her glory, her eyes the same beautiful brown, her hair the same glistening brown and yet nothing stirred within me. No love, no anger, no remorse. Nothing. I felt Natalia's hand slip out of mine, she must have figured out that the girl in front of us was Bella; the smell sure did give it away. I reached for her hand again, pressing it gently, hoping she understood how I felt. That I saw nothing in Bella anymore.

She threw me a small smile before I turned to face Bella. Her wide brown eyes had fell to Natalia, and then proceeded to our locked hands.

"Yes Bella?" I said, brusquely.

Her eyes raked over Natalia, her mouth hang open for a while before she threw a concluding glare and turned to me. I almost laughed at the threatening notion from Bella, little, frail Bella, as if she could hurt Natalia.

"Jake" she breathed, "why won't you talk to me?"

"Why?" I sneered, "There's nothing to say."

"Jake! Please, understand. I had to. Please, can't we just go back to how we used to be?"

At that point, Natalia turned to me, and placed her free hand on mine.

"I'll be in the kitchen; I'll make us some sandwiches. Okay? Take your time." She smiled a small smile at Bella before tiptoeing to whisper in my ear,

"Don't do anything rash, Jacob"

I felt my muscles tighten at her closeness, and a small shiver ran down my spine at her cool breath on my ear. She turned from me and headed inside with my keys. I thought I heard her sigh before she left but it was such a soft, quiet sound that I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or not.

"Who's she?" Bella said, her eyes still lingering on the spot where Natalia was only moments ago. "She's. Beautiful"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I know" I replied. "So Bella, care to explain why you're here? You know there's nothing more to be said. You lost everything between us when you went to fetch your little leech"

"Jacob, I just want to make things right. I still, I still love you-"

"-Just not enough. Yes I know. Bella, I'm over it, honestly. I love you, you were my best friend. But now we're just going in circles"

"Jake, we can still work this out. Why won't you reply to any of my phone calls, I even got Charlie to give you that letter?"

"What letter?" I asked, confused

"Charlie said he gave it to one of your friends to give to you. He said she-. I think it was that girl, he said she looked new."

"Charlie gave Nat a letter from you?"

"Yes, she-she didn't give it to you?" Bella's expression was almost sour, but with light sort of smug tone to it.

"That's not the point now. Bella, please go for now. I'll call you later okay?"

"But Jake, I came to check on all of you -"

I laughed, coldly.

"So did your vampire tell you we attacked for no reason and his totally innocent coven -?"

"No" She interrupted, "Edward told me the facts."

"Hm" I said, under my breath as I bent down to pick up the lilac flower I had put in Natalia's hair. I pressed on its small stem with my index and thumb finger. "Well, she'll be back, I guess. We'll get another shot at her"

I pursed my lips; my mind kept wandering to Natalia, her exotic silver hair, her arched rosy pink lips, her smile, and her laugh. Why didn't she give me that letter? Did it even _matter?_

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked after a long, quiet time.

"I'm thinking about Natalia, Bells, -"

"She's not your type anyway. Dyed hair and contacts? She's too serious and uptight and posh for you-"

I felt the acid in my tongue before she had even said her second sentence. Rage began to tower over me and all I could see was red. I tried to focus on my breathing.

"Don't talk about what you don't know Bella" I gritted, I had begun shaking. How dare she come over here and begin to even talk about Natalia like that.

"But I'm right! She's-"

**Natalia's POV**

"-not good enough for you" Bella's voice was raised.

I tried to drown out the raised voices, but Jacob's was getting louder and louder, In fact it had started to shake. I ran down there as fast as I can, hoping I make it before Jacob explodes.

"Jacob! Calm down" I put my hand on his arm, his fists clenching and unclenching, he was still shaking, the crease between his brows didn't go, "Jacob, please. Calm down now"

I turned to see Bella had cowered to be as far away from Jacob as the door allowed her, she looked scared, almost disgusted, I was incredulous at the way she looked at Jacob, my Jacob would never even hurt a fly – if it didn't get in his way first.

"I think you've done enough damage already, haven't you. If you came here to apologize you've got one hell of a way of doing it." I spat. She looked taken aback; all the former politeness had gone.

"Don't get involved if it's got nothing to do with you" She retorted, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Oh, I suggest you take your own advice then, you are no position to talk about me and Jacob do you hear me?" I gritted my teeth, anger sparked in all directions.

She huffed and then got her bag and left on her truck.

I felt Jacob's arms encase me,

"You're hot when you're angry." He whispered,

I turned to face him, his arms still locked around me, raising my eyebrow.

"No, really. You're actually hotter than before. I think you're coming down with something."

He brought his large hand around my forehead. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You're hot one-oh-eight degrees; you won't be able to feel if I'm hot or not."

"I can, and I can see it too. You are hot. Beautiful and hot" he said, quietly. He brought his forehead to rest on mine, his arm slid back to my waist. We stood quiet for a while, each listening to the others breathing.

"I'm sorry for getting angry."

"Huh?" I breathed.

"I'm sorry for getting angry; I shouldn't have gotten angry around you."

I brushed it off,

"It's ok, she kind of provoked it, plus I knew you wouldn't hurt me, I could handle your wolf any day."

"Too right I won't" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at that,

"And even then, I think I might prefer seeing your wolf to your human you"

This time, he rolled his eyes. Nudging me playfully, he dipped to kiss me before pulling me to the house.

The sun was almost setting before Billy came in wheeled by Rachel. There was somewhat pleasant, easy conversation though I could see Billy noticed mine and Jacobs every interaction. The way Jacobs arm would snake to my waist and pull me near, the way our hands would stay intertwined even when sitting on his couch, how Jacob would kiss my cheek for no reason or how I would smile just by looking at him.

**Jacobs POV**

"Jacob, pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee?"

"No, it's dangerous." I retorted, rolling my eyes. She's been begging to go patrolling with me for the past two days.

"Seth, Leah and Embry will be there, it'll hardly be dangerous, and you guys do it a million times. Pleaaaaaasssseee?"

I looked at Leah, who was smirking slightly,

"We'll put it to the vote" Natalia piped up.

Leah, Embry, Natalia and Seth put their hands up, Natalia was smirking smugly,

"There. Outvoted" she said. "Come on"

She pulled at my hand and walked out of the door, not before we could hear Sam's warning. Embry and Seth were sniggering quietly, lagging behind a bit.

"What's so funny?" I snapped, Natalia still holding my hand.

"No-nothing" Embry spluttered out before bursting into laughter.

We were in the forest now, hidden enough to phase. Natalia stood looking at us, blinking.

"Well? Phase already."

Leah, Embry and Seth laughed before walking deeper into the forest, leaving me alone to explain to Natalia.

"Erm" I said, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment, "When we phase, we kinda lose all our clothes so..."

I looked at the small red flush creeping its way onto her cheeks, and couldn't help but smirk before turning around into the forest.

"Oh!" she mumbled.

I walked out on four paws, nuzzling at her quietly; she didn't look scared at all.

**Natalia's POV**

The russet wolf reached to lick the side of my face, his tongue slobbering.

"Ewwwww" I protested, wiping the liquid with the sleeve of my top. A weird sound escaped his wolfy grin; I imagined that was him laughing. He lay on his two front paws, gesturing for me to get on. I held on to his soft fur, it smelled just like Jacob.

Forest and Musk. Soon becoming my most favourite smell in the world. He walked slowly towards three wolves ahead. I looked at the small grey wolf with darkened streaks running across its fur; it had lean muscles and was smaller in size than the other three, making it probably the fastest; Leah. A sandy coloured wolf was bouncing excitedly, his wolfy teeth curved in a smile; he was somewhat tall and gangly; just like Seth.

My eyes turned to the grey wolf with black spots as Embry made his way towards me and Jacob. Jacob bent down slightly as the Embry Wolf proceeded to lick the side of my face in a similar fashion to Jacobs's only moments ago.

"Silly Slobbery wolves" I mumbled to myself, though I knew they would all be able to hear me. Embry rolled his huge wolf eyes as Seth came and pressed his nose to my not so slobbery cheek in an attempt to say 'you know you love us'.

I saw Leah flash past us as she bounded into the forest and Seth went swiftly after her, leaving me Jacob and Embry. I suppose they went to patrol.

Jacob leaned down slightly, ready to take off into the forest, I held on tightly to his fur as Embry leaned down in a similar posture to Jacobs.

Jacob was travelling much faster than on the day we raced, I imagine him being in his wolf form had a lot to do with that. I looked at the trees flashing past and to my other side was Embry; he caught me looking and sent me a wink with his wide wolfish eyes.

I felt Jacob tense before I smelt the scent of the vampire; he looked to his left side as Embry flanked him. The smell wasn't strong, wasn't very sickening just like it was when the vampire had just prey on a human but it was still moved forward, before nodding to Jacob and bounding deeper into the forest. Jacob stood still his eyes still in the direction Embry had disappeared from, I assumed they were communicating because every so often I would see Jacobs wolfs head recline in a small nod. He leaned on his two front paws letting me slide down; he gave me a look that clearly said stay here before disappearing within the trees. It was a mere two minutes before he appeared back in his human form smiling slightly. I looked at his torso, recalling what Seth had told me about Jacobs six pack. Understatement of the century. He had the perfect, chiselled body of a sun kissed Greek god, I gulped. But then again, I could hardly expect anything less from the guy who could make my heart beat so fast with a mere smile.

"Are you checking me out?" he said as he walked towards me, I tore my eyes from his chest and looked at his face which was, surprise surprise, smirking. I tried to compose my face before looking him in the eye.

"N-No, there's nothing to be checked out'

He brought his hand out to his heart and gasped in mock hurt, before taking me in his arms.

'Stay with me at all times okay?'

'What's wrong?' I said.

**Jacobs POV **

'The leech wanted to talk to us; I wanted to speak for myself so I turned. I don't trust them so Embry is still a wolf, just stay next to me at all times ok?'

'Sure' She said, biting her lower lip.

'Stop biting your lip, you'll make it bleed" I said; before I leant down to kiss her lower lip. I scooped her in my arms ignoring her customary protests; I rested my head lightly on hers before taking off towards the Cullen's house.

I set her down gently as I possibly could before gently pressing on her hand reassuredly. I saw Embry's wolf in front of Bella's Leech, Seth and Leah standing closely by him. I glanced at Natalia and threw her a quick nod towards where Embry, Seth and Leah stood; I saw her eyes fall on the leech, her hands slipped out of mine as she ran towards it. Him.

'.Edddiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!'

She pounced on him, wrapping her legs around as he spun her.

'Esty'

And then I realised who this _leech _was to Natalia. And yet no matter how it shocked me, I still felt her happiness. No matter how much I wished I didn't have to lose another person I loved to those bloodsuckers, i was still happy for her, she makes it inexplicably hard not to be..


	22. Not Your Fault

**Chapter 22 – Not Your Fault.**

**Natalia's POV**

"You've grown so much little sis" Edward said, his eyes laden with affection. He put me down to take a good look at me, before seriousness clouded his features. I immediately threw a wall around my thoughts; he gritted his teeth as he always did when I would block him from seeing the last motorbike i crashed with Emmet.

"What are you doing here in Forks? What were you doing with them?"

His eyes snapped to Embry's wolf, then skimmed over Seth's and Leah's and finally resting on Jacobs. He was getting angrier and angrier, i suppose they started thinking about everything I had told them, The Volturi, the imprisonment, my little brother and then I looked at Jacob as Edward snarled. I recalled the day I fainted while cliff diving, the day I told Jacob about my rape. I looked at Jacob and gave him a frantic look, hoping he understood to stop talking-thinking.

'We need to take you to see Carlisle' I nodded enthusiastically to Edwards's suggestion, looking forward to seeing my godfather again until something crossed my mind.  
"Wait didn't you need to tell Jacob something?"  
Edward nodded slowly pursing his lips,

"That can't wait. Jacob if you please. I need to talk to you in regards to a vampire that passed through Bella's house"

I drew my breath, Edward was Bella's mate. Bella was the cause of all of Jacobs's pain. The Cullen's leaving was the cause of Bella's pain. I watched as alarm crossed Jacobs's features but then replaced with a stoic visage.  
'How can we help?' Jacob said his eyes still on a patch of the ground. Edward eyed him carefully,  
"Thank you Jacob. Give my thanks to all of them. First Bella, and now my little sister." Jacob nodded eyes still on the patch of ground. What's up with him?

Edward eyed the three other wolves,  
" Jacob, would it be ok if one of them takes Esty, Natalia , up to my house while I take you to Bella's house. Maybe you've passed the vampire's scent during patrols"

The sandy wolf yelped slightly, Jacob eyed the Seth wolf; his voice was monotonous, almost without emotion,

"It seems Seth is volunteering. So I suppose yes." I smiled at Seth, and then my eyes flew back to Jacob. Edward nodded to Seth as the Seth wolf dashed into the forest to change presumably.  
Sure enough, Seth swept me into a hug as soon as he came, he breathed into my ear, so quietly I don't think anyone heard, vampire, werewolf or not.  
"Say bye to Jacob."

I nodded once, to show him I understood. He spun me around, for pretence's sake. He put me down and then ruffled my hair. I walked slowly to Jacob; he met my eyes warily, and smiled a bit. I took his hands in mine and pecked his lips; he smiled against the brief kiss. Edward looked away, snarling, He then cupped my face and spoke quietly; his voice was hoarse, his warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm happy for you, I am." I nodded slowly to what he said, "You mean a lot to me Natalia, I'm sure you know that"

"You mean a lot to me too, Jacob I'm sure you know that"  
He nodded and bent down to kiss me. Seth was grinning like a fool, Embry's and Leah's wolfy face was composed and harder to read.  
I walked up to Leah and Embry, and gave them a hug each, burying my face in their wolfy fur.  
Edward and Jacob then disappeared off towards Bella's house while Leah and Embry bounded back into the forest.  
"Seth, what was wrong with Jacob?"  
Seth looked at me, his eyes held pity. "Jake, he probably thinks he lost you."

"But that's not true, I'll visit, everyday! You guys are just as much my family now as they are." Seth nodded; his eyes had gone to the path ahead,

"I know that and you know that, but Jake doesn't. Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Hmm" was all I replied, still hurt by Jacobs actions.

"Look" I looked up to where Seth was pointing. The house was beautiful, half of it was glass while the other half was modern and stiff, the door flew open.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie looked at Seth who was standing in front of me. "You crossed the bound-"  
Her eyes fell on me as I peeked out from Seth's tall stature.

Rosalie walked slowly to me, my eyes started to water. I looked up at my sister's topaz eyes, my vision hazy from the tears. In a blink, she crushed me to her arms. I started to sob, she held me to her for a long time before releasing me and looking up to where Jasper had just appeared, and his eyes were glued to Seth.

"You crossed the boundary mutt." in response, Seth nodded to where I stood; Rosalie put a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Natalia" Jasper breathed, "Nat is that you?"  
I smiled at my favourite brother and I barely had a chance to nod before he flew through the clearing and pulled me into a hug,tears slid down my face once again.

"I've missed you- so so- much Jazz"

"Shhh" Jasper comforted me, as calm flooded through me. "I missed you too, kiddo"

Emmet and Alice appeared at the door, and each pulled me into a hug. I walked over to Seth and dragged him to where Jazz stood. Seth wrinkled his nose as he drew closer to the vampire.

"Jazz, this is my friend Seth."

Jasper extended a hand out to Seth, who took it.

"Thank you, for bringing her home" Seth nodded before hugging me,

"Stay in touch"

I nodded slowly, "You can't get rid of me that easily"

"You can visit her"

Seth turned back around at Jaspers words; he looked from me, who was nodding enthusiastically, to Jasper.

"- when you want I mean you can just come over, if it makes her happy"

Seth smiled slightly before disappearing off into the forest.

"Esme and Carlisle are gone hunting, they'll be back anytime now. You have a lot of explaining to do. But just go upstairs and take a shower, you smell, like them. Alice, honey, can you get her some clothes." Alice nodded and disappeared into the house. Jasper threw me over his back, as Emmet reached to ruffle my hair. Rosalie smiled when she saw me look at her, mouthing

"I missed you kiddo"  
"me too rose" I mouthed back before Jazz ran inside, with me on his back.I took a shower and pulled on what Alice had put on the guest bedroom. I ran downstairs; Edward was in deep conversation with Carlisle. As soon as I saw my godfather I ran to his open arms. I then threw my arms around Esme; she ran her hands through my hair in a comforting way.

"We are all so sorry for what you've gone through."  
I looked around for Jasper,  
"I'm here now, that's all that matters, and where is Jasper?"

"He disappeared as soon as Edward told us what the werewolf told him. He-he blames himself for what happened."

"Why?" I exclaimed," It's no one's fault!"

"no-" Rosalie spoke up, her voice was tortured. "It is our fault; we should have kept a closer eye on the Volturi. It was stupid of us to assume you'd be any safer without us than with us."

I was closest to Rosalie and Jasper, when I was younger I was so attached to them, that if i couldn't find either of them, I'd burst out crying. I was on the verge of crying as I grabbed the coat that was lying on the couch and ran out of the house. I started calling Jaspers name frantically, running close and closer towards the forest.

"Stop" Jaspers hand coiled around my arm. "What are you doing out here without proper clothing, you'll catch a cold, stop being silly."

"I'm not the one being silly, listen to me, you are on no account responsible for the Volturi finding me. Someone was bound to find me sooner or later."

Jaspers hand tightened around my arm, "They hurt you Nat, what if they done more than that? What if I lost you and didn't even get to see you before you turned 18. I was counting down the months to your 18th birthday. What if that Jacob Black kid didn't find you that day, how would I have lived with myself, with this... Guilt."

Jasper was an empath, his ability to manipulate emotions made him susceptible to feeling other people's pain, but when his emotions started playing up; he would feel it almost ten times worse. Right now, he felt everyone's guilt, on top of his; it would be enough to drive anyone suicidal.

"They are all what ifs. Because the point remains that Jacob did find me, I'm still 17 and I'm here, alive and breathing with the people I love the most"

I could feel him playing with my emotions as blame crept up; he tried to twist it, and tried making me blame him. I put my free hand on the cold hand that gripped my arm.

"I don't blame you. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to make me blame you because you are not to blame."

Jasper shook his head, muttering something about me being stubborn before picking me up and taking me inside.

* * *

**okaaay, guys. Not much reviews for the last chapter .. But I have a solution... the first ten Fanfiction reviewers get a sneak preview of the next chapter which is called **

**"Give Him Time"...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one... its a bit rushed but Im sorta playing it out until Nat and Jake meet their first big obstacle..**

**xM  
**


	23. Give Him Time

**SORRY ABOUT THE LOOOOONG DELAY...**

**I was a nervous wreck because both my a-level and gcse exam results were on their way.. =) IM SOO BLOODY HAPPY.. Ben and Jerry's to celebrate!**

**Plus, i got into one of the top 10 grammar schools in England.. so Im MUY MUY MUY CONTENTO!

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – Give Him Time.**

"How could you even begin to consider letting her near those mutts, Jasper?"  
I heard Edwards's low, frustrated voice.  
"We owe them exponentially, if they wanted to hurt her, they would have hurt her a long time ago."  
Jasper snapped, his voice was low rippling with anger. I was glad that he was defending the wolves for me. I got out of bed, ready to defend them myself, I took a peek out of the window, and it was still late at night, midnight or even later. They must have heard me getting out of bed, what with their hearing senses and all because I felt sleep creeping up to me. I had always been far more aware of when Jasper tried to manipulate my emotions, Carlisle had always said the magic running in my blood as well as my heightened chakra made me more sensitive to such manipulation, although I didn't know how to stop it.  
"If you don't stop this sleeping whizz right now Jasper Hale I will make sure to come down there this instant and knock some sleep into you, immortal creature of the night or not."  
I heard him chuckle as I felt the fake sleep drain from me. I ran down the stairs, Edward crossed his arms,  
"Making a werewolf your boyfriend? How could you even go there Esty?"

"WHAT!" Jasper and Alice snarled, Carlisle and Emmett looked stunned.  
"You are digressing here" I folded my arms at Edward, ignoring the growls erupting deep within Jazz's chest. "Jacob Black is not dangerous"

"-the mutt who found you?" Rosalie asked, her voice was low, there was some venom in it, but it was controlled, something I've never seen Rosalie do before. I nodded, looking carefully at Jasper.  
"I'm going to-"  
**-Content Blocked due to Teenage Rating =) -**  
"You will be doing no such thing Jazz. You guys don't even know him! How can you just judge him like that?"  
"Well whether our judgment is wrong or not, you're going to dump him, we'll take you to the boundary and you can dump him right-"  
"Jasper! You have no right to tell me what to do like that! I'm with Jacob, whether you like it or not!"  
Jasper literally growled at me, I took a step back involuntarily, Rosalie stepped in front of me.  
"Jasper, calm down, I'm with Natalia here. If he makes her happy then I think he's good for her. We left her and-and they took her in, don't you think that owes him a bit of an exception?"  
I pounced on Rosalie, while when I was 9 I would have ended up hugging her waist, now I was only shorter than her by a bit.  
"Thank you- thank you- thank you" I squealed. "Carlisle, is that ok?"

"Esty, the wolves are descending." Edward grumbled as he plopped himself on the leather couch next to me.  
"They're here?" i asked to which Edward nodded,  
"Make sure they're housetrained Nat!" I heard Emmett shout from upstairs, I rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment before walking to the door.  
Sure enough, two tanned figures were approaching.  
I ran to them, hoping that Jacob was one of the two. I couldn't mask my disappointment when I realized that it was not Jacob with Seth but Leah.  
Seth pulled me into a bear hug, i felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered,  
"Give him time"  
Leah threw me a small smile before scowling again at the swift appearance of Jasper and Edward to my side.  
"If you don't want to be here, you can just go." Edward spoke, eyeing Leah warily. She scoffed,  
"As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer leech, I'm here if Seth is here."  
I huffed and crossed my arms; I didn't like the idea of my families arguing with each other. Because that's what they were, I loved the werewolves just as much as the Cullen's, I had hoped they would be bit more civil towards one another  
"it's Nice to see you again, Seth" I smiled at Jasper who had put an arm around my shoulder.  
"You too" Seth smiled. His smile was sincere, just like Jaspers. Because that's the kind of person Seth was. He was sincere and kind, at least there's some sort of hope that in the end the Cullen's and the Quileute's would work it out.

It was fairly pleasant, Esme had made a LOT of cooking, prior to this, I had quickly reminded her about the wolves' huge appetite. Jasper and Edward went in and out of the dining room, probably checking up on whether Seth and Leah had ripped me up to pieces yet. Rosalie and Emmett had long since disappeared, stating that the smell was absolutely retching. I think I even caught Esme wrinkling her nose once or twice as well. Frankly I think they're all overreacting, they all smell just fine to me.

**Jacob POV**

"Jacob. You're not helping yourself. How about asking her how she feels?" Emily asked, comfortingly.

I shook my head. "No. there's no reason to. She found the people she belongs with, she wouldn't want me."

I heard someone scoff; I turned around to see that Seth and Leah had just entered Emily and Sam's kitchen.

"Puh-lease. The girl was dying to see you yesterday." Leah said, folding her arms. Seth gave her a look before turning to me,

"Seriously Jake. Nat doesn't care about any of this vampire-werewolf thing. She really misses you. I'm going there later to pick her up; do you want to go instead?"

I looked up at Seth, and gritted my teeth, before shaking my head and phasing outside. I found it easier to think as soon as I left the Uley's house, relieved that no one was in their wolf form. My thoughts were racing the confines of my conscious, and I was sure of one thing. I was prepared to fight my imprinting for Natalia; surely this is nothing at all?

"_So I'll take that as a Yes then?"_

I growled at the intrusion, clearly Seth is a little bit slow when it comes to understanding that I don't want to even talk to him.

"_Heeey. I'm trying to help."_

"_Whatever. I'm coming with you" _was my final thought before phasing.

**Natalia's POV**

I was sitting on the front porch waiting for Seth to come and pick me up to take me to Emily's. I was looking forward to seeing them all again, it's been almost four days. I looked up to see who I assumed was Seth approaching from a distance, I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at who was with him.

Jacob. My heart leapt at the thought, I sprinted towards him, not realizing how much I had truly missed him.

* * *

**Sorry again guys ;) Hope ya'll liked it, abit more drama in the next one.!**

**xM**


	24. So He Speaks

**Chapter 24 – So He Speaks**

"Natalia!" Emily pulled me into a hug as soon as I opened the door. "You came! I thought Jacob would try to steal you or something"

Jacob pulled a face at her, "Don't think it didn't occur to me, I just didn't want to face your wrath later."

The door was thrown open as Sam, Paul and Embry rushed in.

"Nat!" Embry smiled, dragging me into a bear hug, he held on to me a bit too long, causing Jacob to growl before releasing me and throwing Jacob a sheepish smile. Sam nodded to me, before wrapping his arms around his fiancée

"Hey Paul" I half-smiled, eyeing him. He had his back to me, and hadn't even spared me a glance. He grunted in response, Jacob looked between me and him, and gave me an apologetic smile and a shrug.

"I think I should go, Jake" I said. My eyes lingering on Paul, I tore my eyes from his broad back and turned to Emily and Sam. "It was really nice seeing you guys. I guess I know where I'm not wanted."

Paul snorted, "So what you're ditching us for your bloodsuckers again?"

_Ah, so he speaks_

I flipped back to meet his glare,

"Paul" Sam warned, standing slightly in front of Emily.

"No" I said to Sam. "Let him talk. What exactly do you want to say Paul?"

"Oh! So now you're taking pity on me!" He took three steps closer to me, I could practically hear him breath in and out. His hands were clenched in fists as he glared at me.

"What exactly is your problem!" I said. I felt Jacob inch closer to me, his hand pressing tighter on mine than before, from the corner of my eye I saw him grit his teeth , his jaw tightening. Paul was breathing deeply, his face twisted with anger.

"My Problem? I'll tell you exactly what my problem is. My problem is the fact that you'd just go to your little leeches like we were nothing to you! Didn't you even pause to think about how Jacob would feel, how we would feel? You keep inviting us there? You've got Seth acting like your personal puppy .You just waltz in like nothing's happened. But it has, you might not be one of them but you might as well be"

I felt a soft intake of breath from Emily's direction. My vision was blurring, I knew I could cry any moment, but the anger that was boiling over was more than enough to eclipse any tear that would have threatened to escape.

"They're my family Paul; they took me in when no one else dared to. What did you expect me to do, Ditch them?" I gritted my teeth, all too aware of the fact that both Embry and Sam had gone closer to Paul, ready to jump if he attacks.

He threw his head back in laughter, cold laughter.

"As if that's not what they did to you! "

That was a low blow, and he knew it. I took a step forward, and before I knew it, I felt my fist connect with his jaw. The bone broke with a loud thud, and blood started streaming down the edge of his jaw. I blinked a few times; my heart beat strangely louder in my ear.

A strange smell wafted through my nose clutching and scratching the edges of my throat, leaving a small sensation. I felt kind of hollow, when I realized the source of the strange scent was Paul's leaking blood. I burst out of the Uley's house, not daring to look back once I realized no one was running after me. I ran to the depth of the forest, calling to Edward in my head repeatedly until I felt a warm hand enclose around my wrist. Jacob turned me to face him,  
"He deserved it, Natalia. Come here" He brought his arms around me and I collapsed under his sheer warmth. It took me a few seconds to realize that Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt. I brought myself to face him,  
" Why aren't you wearing a shirt Jacob?" His eyes shifted a bit before a smirk replaced his previous expression.  
"I thought you liked it like that."  
My eyes fell to the already fainting pink mark on his shoulder blade, I closed my eyes,  
"Tell me you didn't, Jacob"  
His eyes dropped to where I was looking, before flitting between me and back.  
"Sorry, I just burst. But I'm not sorry for fighting him, he deserved it, he was out of order"  
"Jacob! Don't EVER fight with your brothers on my account - on ANY account.  
Jacob nodded, slowly, but at least he nodded.  
"Jacob I-I need to go home"  
He gave me his legendary puppy eyes.  
"But Natalia, I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Come to mine then, Please give my apologies to Sam and Emily , and Paul"

He snorted, "Paul had it coming, but I will relay your message to Emily and Sam."

"Will I see you tomorrow at mine?"

"Natalia, I can't-"

"Of course you can! If Seth could do it."  
Jacob looked like he was considering it before I saw his nostrils flare and his arms that still lay around me tense.  
"Esty."  
I turned back to see Edward a few meters back. Esty was the name specially reserved to me by Edward, since the only word I would ever say during his first Spanish lessons were "Estrella". His topaz eyes locked on Jacob, his face tangled with disgust as he realized Jacob was shirtless. In a blink, he moved close enough to put his hand on my shoulder.  
"You mutt, if you hurt her, I swear I'll personally break every bone in your body."  
"Edward Jacob didn't do anything"  
"Well if anyone had so much as broken her nail I WILL hold you responsible."  
I saw Jacobs jaw twitch, I'm sure he's only keeping peace for my sake.

"Jacob I have to go now, please at least consider it."

* * *

**Sorry these two weeks have been Lame. **

**A-levels have been hard as hell.. and its only been a week. **

**=) Hope you all like it. The next one will be very. serious. **

**you guys can have a preview cuz i feel super-dooper not much, but its all I've written .**

"Alice are you okay?"  
My sisters face was etched with fear, her eyes glazed with a distant foreboding. I waved my hand directly in front of her face , and when that failed to trigger a reaction from her, I realized she was having a vision, and a particularly formidable one at that.

**Oh, and for whomever is interested I have a new fic coming up. keep your eyes open dudes **

**Peace, love and chocolate, **

**xM**


	25. Flickers

**Chapter 25 - Flickers**

As I entered the house, Emmet came over,

"Why so tense lil sis?"

"She punched a werewolf square in the face" Edward grinned his crooked grin. He said as he exited the house once again.

Emmett lifted his huge paw like hands in a high-five gesture to me,

"That's my little sis!"

"It's not funny Emmet" I grumbled, as I walked into the living room where Alice was.

"Alice, are you okay?"

My sister's face was etched with fear, her eyes glazed with a distant foreboding. I waved my hand directly in front of her face, and when that failed to trigger a reaction from her, I realized she was having a vision, and a particularly formidable one at that. She shook her head, as if trying to get rid of a particular memory.

"I keep getting flickers, nothing set, it's like a huge cloud of black, I can hear Carlisle calling for us

As I entered the living room, I heard Edward enter the Cullen mansion; I could faintly pick out what he was saying to the person that had entered with him. As he turned into the living room, I heard him say,

"I want you to meet my little sister, Bella."

_Ah, so Bella is here. _

I saw the utter look of surprise that crossed her pale features as her heart picked up. Everyone in the living room had picked her quickening rate, Edward in particular, was looking from me to her and back again. Jasper was properly picking up on the distasteful emotions emitting from me to her to me.

"Yes, Eddie, we've already met"

"Wha...How?" Emmett said, bewildered.

"She seems to be acquainted with Jacob and his friends, am I right in assuming so?" Throwing a casual smile at her, though I'm sure everyone picked on my coldness, which was returned no less coldly by Bella.

Bella nodded while Edward was still trying to poke the barriers of my mind. Carlisle spoke,

"Jasper, I believe you have a theory on the new-born situation is Seattle?"

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of new-born vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose? It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

I froze in my spot; I literally felt my heart stop beating. The ominous word left another pang as I recalled the desolate pain I was in for no shorter than four years. Everyone's eyes flickered warily to mine; Alice comfortingly pressed her hand into mine.

"Nat, we won't let the Volturi come for you." Jazz spoke, his voice low.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the new-borns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper's face was hard. Knowing the story of how Jasper had aided a vampire in her creation of a new-born vampire army which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas, I could understand where Jasper was coming from. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The  
young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out. "

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward's voice was bleak. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is . . . Us?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed; Carlisle's widened, shocked.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly, unwilling to accept Edward's words.

"The new-borns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets. "

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, and then paused. "Or...They don't know that they are. Not yet. "

"What is that?" Edward asked, curious and tense. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice said. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing  
their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view. . . . "

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…Not indecision," Edward growled.

"Knowledge." I spoke slowly; as all their eyes flickered to me "Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us, playing with the holes in your vision. "

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered.

Edward's eyes were hard as ice. "Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."

"But I would see if they'd decided to come."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, still shocked. "There's no reason for the Volturi -"

"It was there," Edward disagreed quietly. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan - he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having . . . Not more than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it  
completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found. . . . "

Bella looked at Edward in horror, I, on the other hand, was numb. The talk of the Volturi sent a wave of emotion trilling through me.

Carlisle interrupted my rousing worry; I tried looking anywhere but at Jasper. "They're too committed to  
their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for. "

I spoke in a dead voice. "The Volturi do not break rules." I'd picked up on that the last four years.

Jasper leaned forward, "Besides, it's much too sloppy. This... Person, this threat - they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be. "

They all stared at each other, frozen with stress. Carlisle, Rosalie and Jaspers' eyes flickered to me while Esme put her arm around me.

"We won't let them get to you honey." I looked at my family, people I loved. People I would do anything for, the vampires who took me in when they didn't have to, I owe them eternally for it.

"Then let's go," Emmett almost roared. "What are we waiting for?"

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a long glance. Edward nodded once.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle finally said. "How to destroy them." Carlisle's jaw was hard, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he said the words. Carlisle was not a man of violence, he was a pacifist if there ever was one.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing?"

I watched as Carlisle pressed the phone to his ear, strangely unaware of anything else. His voice was so low it was barely a hiss, even in my hearing, I watched as Bella craned her neck to hear more. He hurried through a greeting and explained the situation. Then his whole demeanor changed, his back straightened slightly, a cold sharp edge had taken over his voice. I saw Edward groan as I concentrated on what Carlisle was saying,

"We didn't realize…That Irina felt that way."

"There's no question of that," Carlisle said in a stern voice. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that…Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone."

Carlisle shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog.

"What's the problem?" Emmett murmured to Edward.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants -" He paused, looking down at Bella and then to me

"Go on," Bella said, more evenly than I could.

His eyes tightened. "She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission. "

"No!" I gasped out,

"Don't worry Nat; the truce is too important for us. This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Alice's face and away.

* * *

**I done this well quickly =)..**

**Hope you guys are settling into the school routine again, im having trouble :(**

**=)**

**x3 M**


	26. With all my Heart

**Chapter 26 - With all my heart**

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob, don't do anything stupid." Billy warned as I left for the Cullen's house.

I gritted my teeth; the smell had already appeared miles back. I knocked on the door of their house, mansion would be more appropriate.

"Jacob!" Natalia gasped as she threw the door open, she threw her arms around me. I welcomed her into my arms, her scent was all over me, and I buried my head into the hair. There wasn't a strong vampire smell hanging on her, like they did Bella. I smelt the emo blonde one walk into the hallway, and released her when I heard him cough.

She glared at her brother, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Jacob, this is Jazz, Jasper"

She grabbed my hand and ushered me upstairs, she took me into what I assumed was her room.

**Natalia's POV**

As soon as I closed the bedroom door behind me, I brushed my lips against Jacobs, the warmth instantly sending a hoard of butterflies to my stomach. His hands encased my neck deepening the kiss; my hands left a trail down his chest. His lips were warm, so very warm. They travel down to my jaw, tracing their own little path.

"See, it wasn't so bad coming here"

"Mhm" He mumbled, setting his forehead against mine. "I'll come here every day if I get a kiss like that"

I groaned as someone loudly knocked on the door, I opened the door to see Emmett with a huge grin pasted on his pale face,

"Edward says to keep the door open" I gritted my teeth, as a blush crept up again

"Fine"

I turned back to Jacob's smirking stature and rolled my eyes at him.

"How's Paul?"

"Psshh, you shouldn't feel bad about it you know."

"Jacob!" I scolded him. He shrugged sheepishly.

"My girlfriend has a mean left hook; it should teach them a lesson. Quill was particularly proud of you."

We spent a whole hour talking like this, throwing comments back and forth until we slipped to a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Can't you see it Natalia? We'll get married, and have some children and live up the reservation." He said as he rested his chin on my forehead.

I felt my heart sank, looking him deep in the eye. I could see it in his eyes, the certainty. To want something so much that it is cemented in the future as far as you're concerned.

Jacob could do it. He could get married, and have some children and live up the reservation. He and the woman destined to be his wife and him her husband. I couldn't be that woman. Nothing I could do, or say, or pray would change that. That frozen part of me, the part of me that made me a vampire prevented me from falling into the role of a mother, to have a family, with Jacob, would be impossible.

I put my hand on his warm cheek,

"You don't know how much I would want – Jacob, I can't be that woman for you. Your imprint, she'll get married to you, and she can give you something I could never give you. A child, a family."

His eyes dropped a little,

"That doesn't matter. We can adopt children, and we can have a big family. You're the woman I see myself with. There is no one possible beyond you.

"I love you Natalia." He breathed. His eyes plunge into mine, deep into mine. His words repeat over and over and over again in my head. I loved Jacob with all my heart, why couldn't I move my mouth to get the words out? Jacobs face furrowed in sadness after a few seconds of silence.

My eyes remained wide, I forgot how to breathe. Say it, Natalia, Say it. Tell him how you feel.

"I-"

"Keeping it PG I hope?" Emmett poked his head through the door and was gone as quickly as he appeared... Jacob straightened out,

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway"

"Ja-" He jumped through the open window, shifting in mid-air to his brown wolf. I only managed to get a glimpse of his shaggy body before he disappeared into the outline of the forest, leaving a trail of what once were clothes.

I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes, as the tears slid down impatiently. I heard a soft knock on the door and almost instantly after, I felt the small weight of someone at the far end of the bed.

"Nat, talk to me"

I felt the tears freely escape once again; Rosalie pulled me into a hug. I told her everything; she smoothed my hair down,

"So, you're scared he might imprint?"

"He says it won't happen that it's just some legend. But it will" I said resolutely, "Almost all the wolf pack has imprinted now."

"Natalia, ignore all of werewolf, vampire business. How would you feel about Jacob then, if you were human, where would you see your future?"

"We'll get married, have some children and live up the reservation" Without missing a beat.

"And you knew about the imprint before you started going out with him?" I nodded meekly to what she said; I remembered our first kiss in detail, and the kiss after that and the kiss after that.

"Yes"

"You wanted him, Even if he would have to leave you?"

"Yes."

"Even if he would have to hurt you"

"Yes"

"Even if he done all the above, AND fell in love with another woman?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm willing to take that risk because I love him." Almost as soon as she asked the question, it was crystal clear to me.

My eyes widened as I realized what Rosalie was trying to tell me.

"So what you're saying is, that, I should tell him how I feel. Even if I know we won't grow old and live together?"

She brought her hand to her chest,

"Me? I'm not implying such a thing. Pshh" She waved "I think you should sooo dump him for a hot vamp-oh"

Her denial was cut short as I leapt to hug her,

"You're the best sister ever"

She broke into small laughter,

"It comes naturally honey" She chortled, flicking her blonde hair back in one of those "Im-too-good-for-you" moments on TV.

I didn't understand how the rest of the family could possibly perceive Rosalie as even the slightest bit selfish; she had one of the most sincere hearts I know. I slid into an uncomfortable sleep, when I woke up I knew exactly where I was going.

I trudged through the forest, Jasper, Alice Carlisle and Esme were gone hunting. Edward was with Bella and Emmet and Rosalie were meant to be "baby-sitting" me.

I stared out the window into the dreary scene; a faint splattering sound could be heart from outside as the rain fell on the evergreen landscape. Unnaturally huge droplets of water left trails as they rolled down my window glass.

"Nat! Come in, you're soaked" Billy's warm voice ordered as he wheeled himself away from the entrance to let me in.  
"Sorry Billy, I know I should have called and it's probably not under the best circumstances that I came onto your land without an invite but-" I babbled, "I really wanted to see Jacob"

"Natalia, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. But Jacob won't talk to anyone at the moment" He paused, as he inspected me with his wise eyes "Nat are you ok?"

"I am."

"You're crying"

"What?" my hands instinctively reached for my face, sure enough cold tears were making their way out. "Sorry I-"

"He's out in the back. Don't take no for an answer"

I nodded once to Billy as I quietly made my way to the garage.

Jacob was bent over the hood of an unfamiliar dark blue car, his body shielded from the rain by the small metal shelter he called a garage. The sound of the oversized droplets, bouncing off and breaking into smaller beads, against the metal made a deep tapping sound. His russet skin glistens under a film of sweat, blissfully unaware of my presence as he works on his car, tightening screw after nut after screw. His growing hair frames his face in its gentle black waves. I could sit here and admire him all day, from the way his blackened greasy hands would press on the edge of screw to the furrow in his eyebrows as he concentrated.

"Jacob"

His eyes flashed to mine, and my heart stopped.

"If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know that I'm going to love you, forever. But right now, each and every day, I love you like it's the last night on earth. And though I may be undeserving, something within needs you to love me too. **I couldn't say I love you to you, because it was such a big thing to come to terms with. But that's how I feel about you, even the word love has limitations that my heart doesn't**"

**(AN: / I found the first bit of the quote surfing the net, I don't know who wrote it. The second bit, starting with the stars, is mine. But credit goes to the rightful owner, I own nothing ;)**

Jacobs's eyes twinkled,

"Honestly?" he murmured,

"With all my heart"

He broke the distance between us with one quick stride, His lips felt amazing and ever so warm on mine. His kisses were gentle, as his hands cupped my face; he was challenging my desires, my limits. I moved against his lips, making a fiercer, rougher rhythm. His lips transited easily to this degree of passion, moving in complete and utter harmony with me.

_You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again _

_Because your love hears my soul once again  
I can live and I can dream once again  
Because you made me believe_

_A world to believe in – Celine Dion_


	27. I'll hold my Breath

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight... Duh. Nor do I own Ellie Gouldings AH-MAZING song - "Ill hold my Breath"

xM

I wanted to thank everyone who reads this fic! Its awesome to know that there are people who keep on coming back when I update.. dedicate this to you! =)

* * *

**Chapter 27 – I'll hold my Breath**

**Jacobs POV  
**

"What do you think?" Natalia said, twirling around one more time for extra measure.

"Ni-nice" I said, swallowing the lump that had outgrown the hollow tube of my throat. My eyes were stuck on the purple-eyed beauty twirling in front of me. She wore a single piece of green fabric that hung from her left shoulder spiraling down to her thighs, which were barely covered by her jean shorts, sparkling magnificently against her olive toned skin. Her legs were perfectly poised under the hem of the dress; I realized that this was the first time I'd ever seen her in a more _exposed_ garment. Some strands of hair fell on to her face, my hand twitched to push them back behind her ear.

_God, how could I get a girlfriend so bloody sexy? _

I did a double take as a snarl erupted from behind me, I turned back to see Edward glaring at me. A glare that was shared by the other Cullen, Jasper, who'd probably sensed the sudden urge of lust id felt with those freakish mental abilities.

"Hey Jazz, Ed what do you think?" Her voice rang through my tensed stature, as light and breezy as you please.

"Alice!" the blonde one growled, as his wife glided down the stairs. "Don't you think you can make her wear something less _revealing _for the graduation party?"

_No. Why would anyone want that?_

"Yes, wouldn't you agree Jacob?" Edward spoke through gritted teeth. I coughed in alarm, too preoccupied in getting my head out of the gutter.

"N-no, I mean-" Natalia grinned at my hesitation, grabbing my arm and calling to her brothers, teasingly.

"At least I'm not wearing a mini skirt guys"

When we'd gotten to her room, she stretched to give me a chaste kiss on the lips and coiling her fingers with mine. Before I could even register my actions, my hand was deeply tangled in her hair, the other trailing slowly towards the exposed part of her back. I growled lightly at the separation of our lips

"Too soon" I muttered, her lips still dangerously hovering close to mine.

"You need to pick up Quill and Embry and come for the party. Thanks Jacob, for coming. I didn't want to be alone in a herd of teenage high school kids. You know how _immature_ they are" she teased, winking at me.

"I'll show you immature" I mumbled, before bending down to give her a kiss and jumped through the window.

**Natalia's POV**

I went downstairs as the doorbell rang; Bella's friends started piling in. It seemed that Bella's friends only seemed to travel in flocks. They all seemed astounded by the impressive decorations Alice had transformed the living room with, making it more of a chic club than the insides of a house in a small town.

I saw Bella make her way towards two of her friends, as I grabbed my book and prepared to perch myself on the huge glass window, ready to open the door when Jacob knocks. I saw the taller one of her friends, a blonde guy with blue eyes, nodding slightly towards me. Of course they'd be wondering who I was. I saw Bella's uneasy expression turn to a small scowl as she mumbled the practiced, "she's Rosalie and Jaspers little cousin"

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book, I wasn't bothered with Bella Swans little jealous antics anymore.

"Hello, would you like a drink?" The blonde guy grinned. He seemed to have a cocky edge to his voice, he held himself up in an air of confidence.

"No thank you, I already had one"

"Oh okay, so what's your name?" He asked, moving closer to me, grinning at me. A stench overwhelmed me, under the smell of pungent aftershave, a scent of alcohol.

"Natalia" I said, careful not to breathe in his scent. "Natalia Hale."

"Mike." _I never asked_. He slurred, he placed his left hand on the window, and leaning closer to me, I pinched my nose as his breath hit me. "Mike Newton, Wanna dance?"

I craned my head to get a look at whether Jacob, Quill and Embry had come yet. As my eyes scanned the crowds, I momentarily caught a glimpse of Alice in the red strobe lights, her sparkly top catching light. But that wasn't what caught my attention; her face was scrunched in concentration. It meant one thing; she was getting a vision. With another fleeting scan in the crowd, I caught eyes with Bella; she seemed to have seen what I seen. Her eyes were wide with fear.

I ducked from the Newton kids arm over me, not even stopping to apologize. I weaved through the many people dancing in Alice's "dance floor", careful not to breathe in the alcoholic stench surrounding them.

"Alice" I held on to her arm, my voice was strained, probably from holding my breath for so long. "What did you see?"

Her face scrunched up again,

"Your boyfriend just came, deal with him. We'll talk later, I need to find Carlisle" She briefly said, before cutting her way through the crowd.

Just then Bella appeared, breathing deeply in and out.

"Where did she go?" She asked.

"To tell Carlisle what she saw, she said we'll talk later" I said, my mind was too preoccupied with what Alice had seen to even begin to register my dislike for Bella. I guess it was the same for her too, because there was no hint of disdain in her worried tone.

"Natalia!" I spun raptly for the source of the voice. I smiled, beside myself, at the appearance of Jacob. He gave me a feeling of security no one else, I supposed it had something to do with him being my "protector" though I was yet to know what it exactly entails.

"Hey" Jacob spoke, it was strange that, even with my "Half"-vampiric hearing, his voice resonated to me the loudest. He scooped me up in his arms; I kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away before either of us could get carried away. I did _not_ want that, especially in the vicinity of his pack brothers and the Cullen's.

As soon as he set me down, I saw his eyes fall on Bella. The arm that was around me tensed slightly, I elbowed him lightly. He eyed me for a bit,

"Congratulations Bella."

Bella looked taken aback for a fleeting moment, before a small smile replaced her features.

"Thanks Jake"

"Natalia, is there something wrong?"

"What? Oh no, nothing is wrong, not at all" I chirped, way too happy and bright to go unnoticed. "Oh hi Quill, Embry. I haven't seen you guys in ages, how've you been?" I said in the direction of Quill and Embry. Jacob stepped forward, putting his hand in front of me, stopping me from taking another step.

"What's up with you?"

"There's nothing up"

"Fine, if you won't tell me." He turned to face Bella, "Bella, is there something up?"

"N-no. Nothing is wrong, what makes you say that."

"Fine, if you want to play it that way." He turned to me, bending down so that his face was directly in front of me.

"Tell Me."

"There's nothing to tell"

"Tell Me." He moved closer to me, our noses gently pressed against each other. As his warmth breath hit me, his heat was all over me. "Come on Nat We need to know these things."

"I know Jake, I know. I don't know much about what's going on either"

"So there is something" He concluded triumphantly.

"Jacob!" I said, crossing my arms. "It's not- Alice!"

Jacob turned to face Alice, ready to burst with questions.

* * *

_**Hold my breath, I'll hold my breath**_

_**Until you see me in your dreams**_

_**We'll stay awake beneath the trees**_

_**We'll watch the buildings turn to dust**_

_**A sky of diamonds just for us**_

"_**I'll hold my breath" – Ellie Goulding.**_

_**What an underrated singer, not enough people give her the credit she deserves! =)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Enjoy! =)**

**I know i havent really been on the ball lately, im trying to find a balance in my life... School Work-Charity Work- Internet Fun **

** (notice how i didnt put social life there )  
**

**xM**

**You know what to do. x  
**

**Hope u guys have a great weekend, i have a weekend full of homework ahead of me... *yay*  
**


	28. Name me Your Everything

Okay, I'm at a crossroad, a fan sent me a link to another fan-writing site. A "writer" was copying my story word for word, posting it only one or two days after i would post mine here. I feel well annoyed and I know it isnt that big a deal but the least they could do was give me credit for it!

I kinda lost my track with this story and I'm really sorry!.. Ideally this can go on for more than 40+ chapters and I even planned a sequel but I really don't know if i can even finish writing 3 chapters let alone more.

I hope you like this chapter, it was something I had been anticipating writing for so long! and even a fraud writer who carelessly copies my work and writes it off as his/her own couldn't stop me from posting it.. But i can assure i wont desert the story without an ending.. its the least i can do!

Read,review, the whole shinna-nigan.. I miss my readers!

xM

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28 – Name me your everything, leave me with nothing.

I was muted, as I watched Jacob question Alice, with Quill and Embry right beside him. My eyes had fallen on Bella, she looked so torn. From the look on her face, it dawned on me that she must be scared out of her wits, just as much as or probably even more than I was.

I blinked as Alice spoke smugly to Jacob,

"Everything just disappeared, of course" I froze. Finally cottoning on to what they were talking about. I looked between Alice and Jacob, and back again,

She spoke civilly, "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

Bella stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach eye level between Alice and Jacob. Alice, she could accomplish easily but she would need more than to be on her tiptoes to reach Jacob's height.

"Wait, wait, wait" She interrupted.

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky." Alice replied

"Coordinate?" I spoke, still trying to soak in what they were saying.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked, his eyes hovered over me.

"Alice — tell them no!" Bella insisted. "They'll get killed!"

Jacob, Quill, and Embry all laughed out loud. I felt a muscle twitch to form a smile but couldn't from the worry settling in. I remembered that night in the clearing, when I had found out they were wolves. The agility in which the moved, how they appeared to be flying rather than running, their lean muscles all of that showed me they could take on the newborns without any trouble but I still didn't like the idea.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, "separately we all could get killed. Together"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob concluded.

"How many?" Quill asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted.

Alice didn't even look at her. "It changes — twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked, inquisitive as to what could be killing off the vampires.

"Long story," Alice said, suddenly looking around the room. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pressed.

"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a . . . strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

The wolves all made a face , they clearly didn't like the idea of being taught how to fight something they were born to kill.

"No!" Bella moaned.

"This will be odd," Alice said thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"Three O'clock, About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station, you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there"

Before my senses had flown back to me, Jacob was already half way to the door, his movements smooth as the people of the dance floor divided to let him and his abnormally large friends through.

"Jacob, Wait" I ran after him, before he reached the door I grabbed the closest bit of him I could reach, and held on to the warm grey fabric of his t-shirt.

"Are you – are you sure this is – a reasonable idea?"

"Come on, Nat, it'll be a breeze."

"Jacob!" I admonished, "This isn't a game, and this could get dirty. Someone could get hurt"

"Nat, you can't seriously be doubting us"

"Damn Jake, it's not that. But you can't just take it easy, it's bigger than that. It's not one stray vampire you can tear up in the blink of an eye. They're newborns; they're fast, _incredibly_ strong and absolutely vile. Fuck, I've seen them with my very own eyes. I just don't want you acting like a fool"

He sighed, and took my hand in his, "There's honestly nothing to worry about"

"I know but I wouldn't want to lose you over anything foolish you might d-"I relented; He bent to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"You're my everything Natalia; I would never do anything foolish enough to make me hurt you."

"You're everything?" I stuttered, mindlessly I may add.

"My everything" He grinned before leaving me with another warm kiss. Though this time the warmth didn't just linger on my lips, it travelled throughout my whole body leaving tingles up and down my spine. Until it reached my heart, warming its cold entity in a way no other could.

* * *

"Dang, you're slowing us down sis." Emmett grinned as he left me in his wake. I let out a frustrated sigh and pushed back up, trying to catch up with him. The rest, minus Edward, were way ahead of us. Edward was running slowly, for fear of making Bella, who was perched on his back, sick.

I stopped as soon as Alice and Jasper's back came into sight, breathless from competing with Emmett, though there was no doubt he would win. I watched as Bella and Edward came into view, she gingerly slid of his back, his hand hitched steadily on the small of her back.

I focused on the sky above, the full moon sent out a cold breath of light that deceived me, seeming to illuminate, but tricking my eyes. Unsurprisingly, there were clouds to defy the moonlight, and as if they had teamed up, the cold hang like eerie mist in the air. My eyes fell on my family, as they loosely formed a line. Rosalie grabbed my hand and gingerly pulled me to her side, She didn't like the idea of me coming. Jasper and Emmett were at the spear point, but Carlisle stood a few feet ahead, cleary intending to talk to the approaching wolves first.

"Whoa" I heard Emmett mutter.

There under the moonlight, 10 wolves walked out. Their furs were glistening, at the reflection of the moonlight. At the lead was a midnight black wolf, an auburn shaggy wolf flanking him closely. I smiled involuntarily at the sight of Jacob's Wolf.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Welcome" He greeted them.

Edward, whose eyes were on Sam as he spoke out loud what was going through the Alpha's head, sounded flat. "Thank You"

Jacob kept pulling faces at me as the exchange between Carlisle and Sam continued, I had to put in a lot of energy to prevent myself from laughing at the way Jacob's tongue lolled out of his wolfy grin. The atmosphere suddenly changed as Jasper stepped in the middle of the two division of supernatural. All eyes fell on him.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmet stepped forward like the burly, lovable giant he is, unable to contain his happy nature. Jasper explained to the audience the nature of a newborn attack before taking a few steps back, his body tensing, as he prepared to demonstrate with Emmett. Jasper's movements were like an ethereal element, fluid in speed and elegance. And though Emmett was fast, Jasper always had one up on him. As Emmett's hands enclosed on Jasper, I would be so sure that Emmett had won but then I would blink and Jasper was somewhere else. I focused on the wolves ahead of me, their bodies were tense as their big wolf eyes focused on Jasper and Emmett. After Emmett, Alice danced her way through. Before I knew it, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett, once again, had fought with Jasper.

Jasper turned to the wolves, confirming the end of the session, "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes, we'll be there" Edward once again spoke for Sam. Edward then turned to us,

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents — so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

Carlisle agreed without a beat, obviously thinking it was a good idea on their part. Sam approached first, his movements elegant despite his size. The pack's movements moved closer to him, all were probably not so keen at letting their alpha come so close to the vampires without them. Jacob's wolf was the biggest after Sam's, though for how long it would be that way I didn't know.

Almost as if he felt my stare, Jacob left the line while the eyes of his pack followed him. He approached me, He bent down slightly, so as to have his head level with mine. Jacob's smell never ceased to entice me, although I would never hear the end of it if I admitted that to him. It was the perfect combination of forest and musk, with a hint of cinnamon. The fur, naturally, was as soft and warm as Jacob-Human was. I knotted my fingers deeply through it, his eyes closed when I reached his neck.

"Jacob, we shouldn't be spending much time when you're a wolf" His eyes snapped open, his head cocked to the side as if asking me why. I leaned closer my nose touching his muzzle. "I will probably start to like you better as a wolf" I leaned to kiss the tip of his muzzle but before I could he knocked me to the floor and trapped me under his four legs. He ran his slobbery tongue from my forehead to my chin, laughing a deep throaty rumble as I protested.

"Okay I take that back. I prefer the less slobbery human Jacob" I yielded; He released me from his hold allowing me to stand up. It was then that I realized everyone was looking at our exchange. My family all held disgusted and somewhat sickened expressions. Except Rosalie, whose face held a small smile for two seconds before she replaced it with her usual indifferent visage. Edward's face went beyond disgusted, he looked incredibly furious. I was sure if I let my imagination play only by a little margin, steam would be escaping his ears. Jacob's head turned back to the pack, as if they were calling his name. He let out a little whine before pressing his nuzzle to my neck one more time and leaving to join his pack. Jacob stopped in the middle of the clearing, his eyes on Edward.

Edwards face was hardened, "We've not quite figured out all the details yet,"

Jacob muttered darkly in response, but Edward remained unmoved.

"It's more complicated than that," Edward said. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe. She is most likely to be with Bella since they both need guarding. We cannot leave her in the reservation for fear that this whole thing may be set up by the Volturi"

Suddenly, Edward tensed. I had a sneaky suspicion they were no longer talking about the arrangements for the fight.

"At least I can promise Bella my love forever, I won't end up being tied down to another woman and leaving her broken hearted."

"Edward!" I gasped, taking a step forward but Rosalie put an arm out in front of me, preventing me from going further. I looked at Jacob, my eyes pleading him to stop. But he was focused on Edward, Jacob's mouth pulled upwards in a wolfy smirk causing Edward to wince. That led me to think that Jacob was showing Edward images of how Bella must have looked when he left her.  
"Jacob, please stop!" I cried; Jacob's eyes flickered to me for two heartbeats. That was all Edward needed, he ran to Jacob, snarling as he threw a punch on Jacob's side. Growls filled the air as the rest of the pack felt Jacob's anger. I pushed Rosalie out the way in my urge to stop the fight. Everything happened quickly then, I held my hands outwards at the precise moment the Jacob pounced on Edward, his teeth ready to sink into cold flesh. I felt a sharp pain run up and down my arm as gasps escaped from the surrounding onlookers. The pain didn't faze me for too long as my eyes locked with Jacob's. They seemed almost alien to me now. The emotion imprinted on them too was familiar, but I could not recall seeing it for so long. I felt my heart drop and I let out an involuntary whimper at the sight of the amount of regret I sensed in Jacob's eyes. I weakly reached out to touch his fur, tears now escaping my eyes. Before my hands could wrap around his copper warmth, he took a step back, shaking his head before bolting out into the lining of the forest. I blinked and the last thing I could see was auburn tail before it too disappeared into the darkness. Leaving me with nothing.

_**Preview - Chapter 29  
**_

_**"Jacob won't come back. We will fight the battle without him on one condition - Natalia; you are no longer allowed to cross our land and I can assure you that after my Alpha command, Jacob will never attempt to approach or reach you in any matter or form. You're half-vampire and He's a Wolf. You cannot fight nature; you and him were never meant to be, he will imprint and forget about you."**_

* * *

**Okay, I'm at a crossroad, a fan sent me a link to another fan-writing site. A "writer" was copying my story word for word, posting it only one or two days after i would post mine here. I feel well annoyed and I know it isnt that big a deal but the least they could do was give me credit for it!**

**I kinda lost my track with this story and I'm really sorry!.. Ideally this can go on for more than 40+ chapters and I even planned a sequel but I really don't know if i can even finish writing 3 chapters let alone more. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it was something I had been anticipating writing for so long! and even a fraud writer who carelessly copies my work and writes it off as his/her own couldn't stop me from posting it.. But i can assure i wont desert the story without an ending.. its the least i can do!  
**

**Read,review, the shinaniganz.. I miss my readers!**

**xM****  
**


	29. Embry, Don't lie to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight =).. duh? otherwise this wouldnt be on **FAN**fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 29. Embry ,Don't lie to me**

"Come on Natalia, You're bleeding" I felt a cool arm coil around my arm, pulling me up. I shook my head, the numb feeling taking over my senses; I could barely even hear Alice speaking.

"No" I whispered, my voice breaking as endless tears slid down my face. "Leave me alone."

"Nat, you need to come so Carlisle can treat you at home." Jasper moved hesitantly closer to me. I finally looked down at my arm. Blood was leaking out a rip in my skin, stretching from my wrist to the middle of my arm. I knew the smell wasn't particularly helping Jasper but I couldn't bring myself to move. I put one hand over my wound, as blood trickled through my fingers.

Jasper walked cautiously towards me, I heard a small series of snarls erupt from behind me. A sleek grey wolf growled, his eyes fixed on Jasper as the wolf moved closer to me.

"Embry" I groaned, "he won't hurt me"

A low whimper escaped the wolf as he dropped his glare, instead turning to me and pressed his nose to my cheek. Embry's head whipped back as Sam let out a low growl, he shook his head slightly and then bounded for the forest. Edward bent over to pick me up; I shook my head and scuttled back,

"Don't touch me" The look that flashed across his face almost instantly made me regret what I'd said.

"Nat, I-" His words were cut short as two warm arms coiled around me, picking me up gingerly.

"Thank you Embry" Edward spoke, his voice chilling. Embry nodded slightly before his dark eyes caught mine.

"Let's get you home then."

"Will you get Jacob to come tomorrow" I pleaded.

"Wait." I felt my heart sink at the sound of Sam's voice; he had somehow phased back and was walking back to his place in front of the pack.

"Jacob won't come back. We will fight the battle without him on one condition - Natalia; you are no longer allowed to cross our land and I can assure you that Jacob will never attempt to approach or reach you in any matter or form. You're a vampire and He's a Wolf. He will imprint and leave you"

My stomach twisted tightly, a sense of foreboding misfortune coming over me "Sam – you can't do that. Jacob _will _come. I know he will"

"No Natalia, I am his Alpha, he has no choice but to do what I say."

"You'll give him the Alpha command?" I gasped incredulous, "You can't, Sam you can't"

"I believe I can"

I tried to force myself out of Embry's steel grip. He holds on tighter, his dark eyes holding a mixture of pity and regret. I try desperately to find some sort of release as hot tears stream endlessly down my face.  
"Embry, please."

"You need to get home" He nodded to Sam and walked towards the Cullen's with me in his arms. I felt the energy drain from me as I surrender in his grasp. The tears were still pouring as I slipped further and further into the darkness. I dig my nails deeper into Embry's skin in an attempt to stop myself from falling to sleep,

"Embry, promise me… Promise me that you'll come back... please? You're my only link to Jacob"

From my hazy vision I could see Embry close his eyes,  
"I will."

With that I succumbed to the persistent darkness.

**Embry's POV**

"When will she wake? I want to be here"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I gave her some heavy painkillers; the cut was deeper than she was letting on"

I looked at her godfather from the corner of my eyes, I could see the worry clearly showing from the number of times his brows would furrow as he cleaned Nat's wound. I nodded and left the house. It was still somewhat early; the sky was littered with pink and orange. I undressed as quickly as I could and phased, darting back to where I assumed everyone would be – Emily's house. Sure enough, I was welcomed with sounds of loud thuds and movement. I opened the back door and froze. It seemed that's what everyone was doing. I followed their gaze and until I saw Jacob. For an ephemeral moment, even Jacob was silent but the moment quickly drew to a close as Jacob's fist connected with the door, and again and again, leaving multiple dents. In one last thrust he broke through the door until he rendered it splintered, his hand left the site bloody and warm. The only sound now was the creaking of the door hanging off its hinges and Sam's soft sigh.

"Jacob it's for the best" Sam moved closer to Jacob, and put a hand on his shoulder. A tenor of rage shook through Jacob's body, his hands closed into fists, bloody and red. He swiveled round, and knocked Sam's hand away from what was meant to be a comforting action. Snarling, his voice rang through the room,

"Don't come anywhere near me."

His eyes caught mine for such a few seconds, and the amount of anger and grief that filled them caused me to stumble back. Another wave shook through his body shaking us out of surprise, everyone knew that Jacob in human form was strong but his wolf was immense, smaller only to Sam's wolf, no-one could match Jacob's lean form and strength. So it was in everyone's best interest when Quill held on to Jacob's arm.

A third wave of vibrations ran through Jacob as his hands connected with Quill's chest, pushing him back, crashing into the back wall and leaving a dent. Paul and Jared leaped to hold Jacob's arms back, stopping him from destroying anything else, but they too were pushed back. All the others joined, but he held his own, punching and kicking and screaming.

"Jacob Black You will stop." Sam spoke once more, his voice dripping with his Alpha rights. Its power resonated throughout the room and though the command was directed at Jacob it didn't fail to send a shiver down the spine of any wolf present in the room. Jacob turned to face Sam. He let out a huge growl that rang through the room, before pushing through the door and running.

The tension in the room finally crashed and the only thing that disrupted the silence was the sound of Emily's sob. She was shaking with tears, Sam looked pained. He leaned to hold her but she pulled back,

"I don't want to talk to you right now Samuel." The look that passed Sam's face was enough to pity him despite the heartbreak he'd just put my best friend through. He seemed so pained at the rejection of his imprint that I didn't even have the heart to look at him anymore

"Embry" Quill called, from the place where Jacob was only moments ago. "Come on" he beckoned to me as he left the house. We followed Jacob in the forest, he was stumbling through, non-hesitant in the amount of noise he was making. When we reached him I felt a lump constrict my throat, he was on his knees with his face in his hands, as sobs escaped him while his whole body shook with anguish. In this moment I saw my friend _truly_ broken. I remembered how he looked after Bella went to get the leech back, and if I thought that _that_ was bad then I was sadly mistaken. I watched, shaken, as all the anger and violence drained from him leaving only a dull grief to take over.

"Jake." I spoke, my voice tight with worry. "Jake, this will all play down."

He looked at me, his eyes bloodshot. His face had red smears all over, where blood from his hands had stained his face.

"how – how is she? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine"

"Embry, don't lie to me."

"She's on heavy painkillers and the doc said her wound was deep. She'll wake up tomorrow afternoon"

He closed his eyes for a few moments, breathing in and out. "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'll never forget her."

"No." Quill said, harshly. "Don't you dare give up Jacob - Don't be stupid. Sam will lift the alpha command sooner or later, even Emily is refusing to talk to him"

"No. I can-I can no longer be with Natalia. I'm too dangerous"

"For once Jacob, your girlfriend is a bloody half-vampire. She's safer than any human will be around you. You know she's strong, remember how she punched the hell outta Paul!" I said, my voice rising.

He shook his head as his shoulder slumped, defeated. "You don't understand. When I sunk my teeth into her. I couldn't _– I didn't want to stop._ And then I saw her eyes. I saw the pain she felt and I, I almost couldn't stop myself from _killing_ her. What if I couldn't stop myself?"

"She's ok , though. She's not dead, she's not that hurt."

"You don't get it do you? She was trying to _kill herself_ before we found her. How would you feel after the car crashes, and the fire, and the stabbing, _YOU _end up being the thing that pierces through your girlfriends skin." And with that , he disappeared into the deep forest.

**Natalia's POV**

_Images flashed in my mind's eye, bodies being flung and torn apart. Growls and Screams of agony filled the air, pounding in my ear. I felt many things at once, yet somehow I could tell these emotions weren't mine. Feelings of hate, anger, victory, loss all at the same time. The source of commotion was getting closer and closer, I tried to move but pain shot through me, my feet rooted through the floor. It was like a hundred daggers being stabbed into me repeatedly. My eyes fell on Jacob's body, bloody and limp. _

"_Hurts does it not? But you cannot help him, not now, not yet." A voice reverberated through my mind. The voice was high and sharp and croaky, it was eerie and sent shivers down my spine _

_I looked around searching for the source of the voice. My eyes fell on a frail figure, draped in black cloth that contrasted with its porcelain white skin. I focused on its head. Cracks ran along its skin, cracks of all sizes - big and small. I recoiled at the two holes on either side of its face, where there was meant to be eyes were filled with dark purple orbs. It had no mouth and no lips. _

"_I cannot speak, I can only communicate telepathically. I cannot breathe. I cannot live. Please help me. Only you can help me."_

"_How?" I called to the voice inside my head._

_Jacob's limp body moved, his eyes caught mine. Blood was trickling down from a gash on the side of his face. _

"_Natalia. Don't. Please don't" He pleaded. His plea was strangely familiar. It was the same as my last sick dream. The weird creature's neck snapped towards him, he almost instantly screamed in pain. His cry of agony rang through the night, silencing everything. _

"_Stop it", I pleaded "stop it please. He didn't do anything."_

"_I am weak; I cannot hurt anything or anyone. It is not me"_

_I forced my legs to move, the pain getting more and more crippling. I stumbled trying to get there faster, I fell on my knees when I reached Jacob, resting my hand on his chest. _

"_Jacob, can you hear me. Jake" His breathing grew more and more rough. It suddenly stopped; a fresh wave of panic overtook me. I shook him, crying out for him to wake up. His eyes snapped open and the purple orbs that replaced his brown eyes caused me to stumble backwards. _

"_No._ _This can't be happening" I turned back to the frail _

_A shrill laugh filled the air, it grew louder and louder until I faded back into reality. _

I woke to panicking voices, a warm hand held mine.

"Nat?" Rosalie placed her cool hand on my forehead. " she's got a fever. She's... She's not mean to have a fever. Nat, can you hear me? "

I tried to open my eyes my eyelids felt so heavy that I couldn't open them for more than a second. I tried again , pushing harder, willing myself to see daylight. Sunlight hit me before I could really focus on anything. But I could see. I felt the warm hand press gently on mine.

"She's awake" I heard a deep voice say. Embry.

"Embry" I gasped out, trying to lift my head off the pillow "Jake, how is he?"

"He's fine"

"Embry, Don't lie to me"

**Embry's POV**

The fact that Jacob had said exactly the same thing to me caught me off-guard for a few seconds.

"He's horrible, he won't come home. He trashed Sam's house yesterday, he refuses to phase into a wolf, and he doesn't come in for patrols. He refuses to talk to anyone, he only asked about how Emily was before disappearing. Who, by the way, is refusing to let Sam into the house."

She let her head plop back on the pillow, sighing and closing her eyes. I heard the sound of shuffling into the room. I turned around to see Bella Swan, her eyes fixed on Natalia. She looked over the bandages on Nat's arm. The blond vamp turned to Bella, her eyebrows raised. The little pixie vampire appeared at the doorway,

"Rosalie? Could I borrow you for perhaps two seconds?" Her voice sang,

Blondie looked between me, Bella and Natalia.

"Look after her, okay Embry?" I was surprised that she, out of all the bloodsuckers, knew my name. She had always been described to me as the most horrible out of all of them. She hadn't left the room since I set Natalia down on the bed. I nodded, and turned my attention back to Natalia as the Blondie left the room. Tears were slowly cascading down Natalia's face, disappearing as they reached the pillow. I put my hand on her forehead, she seemed warmer than normal. Her skin was usually cooler than normal humans, but warmer the any bloodsucker I'd ever bit. I wiped the tears that had leaked from her eyes.

"It'll be okay Nat, I'm sure it will. Jake will find a way to you"

Her eyes opened,

"Not Jacob. He'll probably be beating himself up for this and thinking I'm better off without him."

It dawned on me that she knew him better than I thought. It scared me just how in tune they were with one another sometimes. Bella took another, more confident, step forward.

"Can we help you Swan?" I asked, unable to keep the resentment I held for Bella maintained. She looked taken aback; I was usually the polite, quiet one.

"I just, I wanted to see her" her eyes fell on Nat once again. Natalia looked at her once and smiled weakly,

"I'm okay." Bella's eyes drew to the bandage around Nat's arm. Natalia looked at Bella and followed her gaze. Natalia ran her fingers along the pale white bandage; she began to fumble with the edge.

I put my hand on her shoulder,

"Nat, don't"

She blinked at me and turned her attention back to the bandage as she began to unravel it. I grabbed her hand, trying to stop her from seeing it.

"Embry, I _want_ to see it." She said, her eyes still fixed on the bandage. I released my hold on her hand. She slowly began to unravel the rest of the bandage. I heard a soft sigh as the rest of the bandage fell from her hand.

* * *

Like? Hope you guys enjoy it..! Next ones up... whenever i have free time. (like usual) x

=) xM


	30. Im Your's

**Chapter 30 - Im Your's**

I felt a cold arm pull me, as Rosalie crushed me to her chest.  
"I promise it'll work out. Somehow it will. After the war, I'm sure something will fix this."  
I drew my breath. Right, the war. That should be my families' main priority, there is no way I could live with myself if them worrying over me cost a life. I smiled, against myself.  
"I'm fine, Rosalie." My smile was plastic. But I willed it to be true. As if, by smiling I could somehow force the smile to be meaningful. Rosalie looked at me in pity, she patted my back soothingly.  
"It's ok, Natalia, it's okay to feel this feeling of emptiness. You love Jacob. You're hurting so you don't need to pretend."  
I felt my resolve to be happy drop as soon as she mentioned his name. It was as if my heart was suddenly so heavy that it dropped to my stomach, as heavy as concrete.  
"But Rosalie, I don't understand. I feel ache. But pain isn't like this. Pain shouldn't. be like this. I've felt pain. Pain is hurt. Pain is when your bones' crack or your leg is torn open. Not this. Not the way. I feel. I feel as if someone's hand has delved through my lower body and twisted all my internal organs. I feel as if I want to cry and never wake up. I feel like I could cry and cry and cry and then go to sleep. And when I would wake up , the only thing I could do was cry again."  
She sighed and put me in an arm's length as she scrutinized me. For so long, I thought I knew emotions. I knew hate and agony and the newest one Jacob had enlightened me with, love. But this pain was no longer the corporeal emotion I had become acquainted with from so long ago. It was not a pain that could cause me to cry out or bleed, double over or limp. It was an ache that made me see Jacob every time I did something. And some desperate broken part of me relished in this, that no matter what I did, I would see Jacob every time I closed my eyes. He was always there, in fiery and passion, burning at the back of my mind, behind closed eyelids all I saw were his adoring dark eyes.  
"You miss him. What you feel is heartache. You feel like your other half is gone and that's perfectly fine"  
"I don't want to feel this. I can deal with pain. Pain is something I can deal with.I want to know how I can deal with this."  
"Oh Nat." Rosalie said, compassion seeping through her. Out of all the female Cullens, I loved Rose best. That was always sure in my head. She was the most pure. Not in the sense of her past, or her way of speaking or her actions. But her emotions were always pure. When she felt something, she never faltered in telling you it, and I loved her for it. She cupped my face in her hands, her cold percolating through me made me miss Jacob even more, and for that I couldn't restrict the sobs escaping me.

"I'm sorry, there's no cure. Only time, time or Jacob. And I promise you the latter will come true. He will come, just you wait."

I let a sob escape me for the last time and vowed that this was the last time I would cry. I would be strong, for myself, for the Cullens. They didn't need to worry over some poor heartbroken girl when Fork's safety, especially Bella's was in jeopardy. I needed to be strong, most of all, for Jacob.  
I smiled weakly at Rosalie and walked to the living room, where I plastered myself in front of living room window. Even the rays of sunshine peering into the Cullen's living room through the window, failed to raise my spirits, try as they might. Almost as if they raised their white flag the sun disappeared through a cloud, for once the weather of Forks matched my mood.

"I could make it go away. If you want me to , just for a little while." Jasper offered, his voice as velvet as ever.

The offer was tempting, feeling normal once again would have been a good way out of this. Or it might this was the only way I could hold on to Jacob then so be it, I would rather deal with this. A false sense of peace wasn't something that could last anyway. And so the day continued, there was only about six or seven days left until the war, the tension in the house was so real it hung in the air.  
"Nat , do you want something to eat?"  
"No" I answered to Alice. With pure vampiric speed, she was suddenly standing next to me, arms crossed.  
"You know, the mutts- i mean Embry and Leah are coming later, do you want me to tell them to come another day?"  
"No." I whined, but I couldn't help the small excitement rising, they would be able to tell me how Jacob was doing after all "How do you know they're coming?"  
"My visions just went, come on then, just eat a little bit of what Esme has made. And she's, made a lot. Especially since the mutts are coming later."  
"Fine. I'll eat."  
I traipsed to the kitchen, the smell of Esme's cooking enticing me much less than usual.  
"Hey honey." Esme looked at me- her voice, as always, was gentle and comforting. She opened her arms and embraced me in a hug. She then quietly handed me food and left the kitchen. I played around with the food until I heard a quiet knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened to see Embry and Leah  
"Embry" I felt a small smile creep through my face, at the prospect of finding out how Jacob was doing, alth  
"Nat" He drew his arms and pulled me in. His warmth was so similar to Jacobs yet the absence of the forest and musk made me miss Jacob even more. He put me at arm's length and looked at me,  
"Are you okay?"  
"Never been better" I forced my lips upwards in a sort of queer smile. Sad to say, Embry saw right through me,  
"How- How is he Embry?"  
"He hasn't stopped thinking about you , you know. Everyone in the wolf pack has you in their dreams because of his incessant thinking."  
I couldn't help but sigh.  
"Hey, come here" Leah opened her arms and hugged me. I knew Leah wasn't normally this empathetic, i felt a sudden wave of gratitude for her being on my side. She was truly someone worth admiring.  
"Excuse me?" I heard Bella cough. Leah released me to look at her warily,  
" Embry,Leah. what exactly was the Alpha's order?" Bella's voice was timid  
"I dont see why it should you be any of your concern." Leah snapped,  
"I think-" Bella's voice wavered "I think I could help"  
I couldn't help the small hope that I felt rise through.

**Jacob's POV**

Another howl escaped me as my mind wandered back to Natalia. The pack were pretty used to my howls by the third day in, and didnt even bother to check up, knowing that my mind was always ghosting towards Natalia. I suppose it was with Sam's orders that they leave me to my self.  
_"Hey Jake!"_ I suppose I was wrong when I said my brothers had learnt to leave me alone.  
_"And sister. You know how Leah hates to be called Brother._" Seth continued to ramble on about how many times Leah had beaten up Brady and Collin for calling her a brother  
I shook my head, not wanting to listen to Seth's ongoing ramblings. I thought back to Natalia's expressions , I missed how her cheeks would dimple when her lips rose in a gentle smile. Or how her eyebrow cocked up when I told her she sleeps like she's in a coma about a month ago. I thought back to her sweet smell , that could help me find her with my eyes closed. And I loved her silky silver hair, and though it was a weird colour , it caught the light in the most exotic ways. And I loved how soft it was when I would bury my head in her neck. I loved her soft lips, and the way they moved so easily with mine. I missed the feel of her hands on my chest when we kissed, or how she would squirm and blush when my hands roamed a little too much.  
I felt a wave of energy as someone else phased. I groaned at having one other person in this little "get-together".  
_"Oh , cut it out Black. Your pity-me charade is pathetic and stupid"_ I let out a low growl, not having the patience to deal with Leah's all too common bitch parades.  
_"Come on, this is getting old, you're not doing yourself or Natalia any favours here_" Leah's mind wavered to her visiting Natalia earlier today. I whined at the sudden helplessness I felt, being able to see but not to touch. Leah's mind then slowly transitted towards a conversation between her, Natalia, Bella and Embry. I was suprised at the fact that Bella had survived being in the same room as Leah. Almost as soon as the vision came , it was gone.  
_"What was that?"_ Seth asked but Leah ignored him, and while I was curious, I didn't care too much, and went back to thinking about the million and one ways I could kill Sam Uley.  
_"Pettiful, Jacob Black, You're not even going to do anything to get her back. I suppose she is better off without you_."  
"Leah, Cut it out" Seth warned.  
_"Why little brother?"_ She sneered_ " Its not like he could do anything to me, he's too much of a old hag to even try to get his girlfriend back."_  
_"What can I do?_" I growled, taking out all of my helplessness into frustration, "There's absolutely nothing I can do. Nothing."  
"_See, Even you know just how pathetically useless you are. Well, Natalia will move on, while you just lay around moping. She will find herself some goodlooking wizard while you stay here like the bitch you are."_  
I couldn't help the tremor of rage that ran through me. I couldn't. There was no way I could imagine Natalia with someone else.  
Leah's wolf barked a cold laugh,  
_"Well you better start imagining her with someone else. There's no way you'll end up together"_  
And then there was nothing, no sanity in me. Any ounce of patience I had ,slowly left me as I felt the wolf take control with only one animalistic instinct aim :** Kill. **  
_"Jake No!" _ Seth groaned worrying for his sister, as he ran towards me, but he was too far away and I was too fast. There was no way he could reach me by the time I sunk my teeth into Leah's fur.  
_"Dream on bitch_" Leah sneered. That only seemed to anger me even more, and I let out a loud growl as I grew closer and closer. Soon enough, she was within eyesight. I could see her silver tail ducking through the trees as I felt a faint smell of vampire in the air. We were nearing Cullen land anyway, so I dismissed it. Just as my paws crossed into No-Man's Land. I felt a warm boulder collide with my side. I winced , pretty sure a rib cracked, but nonetheless, I got up , Ready to sink my teeth into _the brown wolf infront of me_?  
_"Embry?" _ I choked disbelievingly. Not willing to believe my own brother had attacked me. I hadn't even felt him phase. The smell of the vampire was stronger here, and that was sending my wolf senses into overdrive.  
_"Phase back."_  
_"No"_ I growled, _"I need to find Leah." _  
I could still see her running, she barked out another cold laugh  
_"Oh give it up already pup"_  
_"Leah!"_ Embry snapped, _"You've done your bit, now cut it out or phase back if you're not going to help calm him down."_  
Your bit? Was this some sick joke? I pushed past Embry, but in retaliation he collided again with me,  
_"Embry, dont make me hurt you too_"  
When he refused to move, I pushed past his body sending him flying into the nearby tree. In the corner of my eye I saw Leah jump towards me, sending me a few feet back. It wasn't enough to day any harm, since I was bigger and stronger than both of them. I growled at her, ready to fulfill my animal will because right now I wanted nothing more than to Kill Leah Clearwater.  
I lunged towards her throat, I just about bit into her when Embry smashed into me again. This time there a much larger force thrusted into it, and I winced as I felt a rib or two crack. Right at that time, Seth bounded into the clearing and helped Embry keep me down. I let out a loud growled as I prepared to push them all off me.  
"Jake, Jake You gotta stop.I know Leah was being stupid but What would Natalia say if she saw you doing this?." Seth pleaded. I immediately felt a sense of calm wash over me at the mention of her name, I stopped growling and the wolves slowly stepped back watching me warily.  
_"Is that it?_" Embry asked , increduously, _"All we had to do was mention Natalia and you would have stopped acting all crazy so you could listen"_

_"What the hell? Embry, I dont have time for any of your pathetic little jokes, could you just get this over and done with." _

_"Phase back. Now."_

_"You too Seth, Phase back"_

And with that Leah and Embry phased back, although not quick enough for me not to catch the thought that was running through both their heads.  
_"Bella better be right about this"_

_"Whoa that was crazy, what are they up to?"_ Seth asked, as he prepared himself to phase back, _"Sorry bro, older sisters orders."_ And with that he phased back.  
I let out a low growl before I too phased back. I tugged my shorts on and walked back into the clearing. Bella was standing between Leah and Embry, while Seth stood to the side, still gaping at the sight of Bella with Leah and Embry.  
I walked towards Embry,  
"What the fuck is the meaning of this?"

**Natalia's POV**  
As soon as I saw Jacob walking into the clearing, I felt the urgent need to run to him. My feet were thinking for themselves, and as soon as I put one foot after the other, I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder, restraining me from taking another step.  
"Not yet. He can't see you yet."  
He was too far away for me to detect what he was angrily saying to Embry. Embry was talking slowly trying to calm him down. And then for a millisecond, Leah's eyes met mine, and with a small nod she gave me the go ahead to move.  
I moved slowly towards Jacob, who was intensely shouting at Embry. Edward was already walking towards Bella , scared that the angry Jacob would phase too closely to her. Jacob' s eyes focused on Edward. And though I could only see the back of Jacob, I could tell just how angry he was to see Edward there. But the only reason Edward was there was to disguise my scent to prevent the Alpha order kicking in and stopping Jacob from getting into the clearing. His fists were clenching and unclenching, I knew he was getting aggravated at the presence of Edward. As I drew closer, I could smell the scent that was so undeniably Jacob , the forest and musky swirled all around me . Suddenly, he stopped talking, his arms hung limply on either side, his fists no longer clenching and unclenching. He turned and his eyes skimmed the clearing, his nostrils flaired until his eyes fell on me,I took a step forward. His body froze and he took a step back, Embry and Leah went to his side. I took another step and once again, he took a step back, taking Embry and Leah with him.  
"Jacob. Look at it this way. You didn't break the Alpha's orders. You didn't approach or attempt to find Natalia. So you haven't broken it."  
Jacob's body started shaking, as I walked closer. I extended an arm towards him and electricity ran through me as my fingers connected with his warm chest. His eyes closed and his shaking stopped momentarily. I looked at Embry, he nodded to me , telling me I could go closer. I moved even closer to Jacob and slowly put my hand on his face. His warmth surrounded me and I found myself wishing this moment would never end.  
"Jacob. You need to try to move. You never tried to find Natalia, she found you. The Alpha Order is void." Bella's voice softly urged.  
Jacob's head bent down a few inches slowly towards me. And though it was a small difference, it was still a clear defiance to the Alpha Order. Jacob's eyes were yet to meet mine, they skimmed all over but for some reason there was not one moment they met mine. His head bent down further until his lips met mine. I felt every bit of anxiety leave me as his warm lips brushed mine. His eyes opened and I never felt more happy to see those brown orbs look back at me. With one hand he traced my jaw line , and the touch made my skin light on fire, I shivered. A small smile broke out on his face as I saw the stress and anger from the past few days drain away from him. With one arm around my waist he pulled me closer, I took a moment to memorize how my skin felt when his warmth covered every inch of it.  
I moved my hand from face to tangle my fingers with his hair. The forest and musk was all over me by now, there was nothing beyond Jacob, I couldn't see anything or anyone. It was only when I felt drops of rain did I tear myself away from the world where only Jacob existed. There was a small smile on Leah's normally hard face, My eyes fell on her and Embry's intertwined hands while Seth was making faces at me and Jacob's and Edward had dissappeared, and I remembered that i needed to thank Bella later.

"N-n" Jacob's voice was thick as he fought the Alpha order. I nodded, urging him to continue.  
"N-Natal-lia." He started shaking again, "Y-you're here."  
"I'm here" I nodded, smiling.  
He brought both of his hands to cup my face, It was raining heavily now. But the cold rain did nothing to affect my warmth. It hit Jacob's shirtless body and turned instantaneously to steam , and though my body and clothes were wet , Jacobs was all around me preventing the cold from seeping in.  
His lips crashed to mine again, it wasn't the same brush he had given me before, It was beautiful. And while all of Jacob's kisses gave me shivers instantaneously. This kiss was something I never wanted to forget. The emotions that were pouring through as his hands went to the base of my neck pulling me closer were enough to make me weak in the knees. It was like all the helplessness and distraught of the past few days were being put into this was still shaking, it was a sign that his emotions were getting intense and so I responded in the only way I could. I moved swiftly against his lips, kissing him back passionately ,ardently, holding him tighter than ever before as his picked me up with one hand. His tongue traced my lip and I shivered at the familiar feeling. He let out a low throaty laugh as he started spinning me around. It took me a second to register that Embry, Leah and Seth had disappeared from sight. A joyful shout from Jacob rang through , as I started laughing. He set me down and I found myself unable to look anywhere but at his wonderful warm eyes.  
"You're here. God Natalia ,I- I won't ever let anything come in between us again. You're here" He repeated. His intense gaze turned a bit somber as his hands wrapped softly around my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was stupid and pathetic. I don't deserve to even be with you. You should have run away from me by now."  
I groaned, but I knew we were going to have to face this. "I'm never running away from you if I have the choice Jacob. I told you. I told you I'm here until you want me gone."  
"Which is never. You're mine? Really, you're still mine. " He clarified, as a glorious smile broke out on his face.  
I smiled, and nodded. He took my hand and drew it to his racing chest. "And I'm yours Nat"

* * *

**Enjoy! It really makes my day when you read and review/**

**xM  
**


	31. Might as well be

**Natalia's POV**

I woke up to a rare display of sunshine hanging over Forks, A bubbly feeling was right there in the , it was the primary culprit for the huge grin that broke on my face when I saw the tangled lace of tanned arms and legs lying on the bed next to arm lay loosely on my waist, slightly holding me to his waist. It restrict my movements but I wasn't complaining since I spent a while looking at how peaceful he looked sleeping. I traced the full contours of his warm lips before stretching to kiss him.

"Mhmm, I could wake up to this everyday."

I grinned, "Say that, and you wont be able to get rid of me sneaking into your home."

He pressed his lips to mine and rolled over so I was under him. His hand lay around my waist and slid under my tshirt,I instinctly put my hands on his shoulders and my legs around his waist.

My breath caught for a second and Jacob smiled against my lips.

"I don't want to get rid of you."

I let out a small smile and poked his hard abs,

"Always the romantic arent you"

"I try" He grinned before going back to the pillow next to mine. His eyes were focused at the ceiling and a small crease had appeared between his eyebrows,

"Woah, is that Jacob Black's thinking face on? Are the cogs really turning, or am I just imagining it. Pray do tell what is going on that abyss you call your brain?"

Jacob chuckled to himself, "I'll get you back for that." He said curtly, before his face resumed the "thinking cap face".

"I'm just trying to think. The cogs are turning, thank you very much. Ways we could meet when I go back to La Push."

Jacob's POV

She groaned. "We'll run away. We'll be like fugitives, we'll travel from jungle to jungle. You'll find the food and I'll cook it."

I tried not to look surprised, I really did. But the feeling of elation that rose through me seemed to have other plans This was the first time Nat had even mentioned the idea of future with both of them together. I knew why, I knew that with the prospect of imprinting she'd rather not put too much hope into one thing, and while I did like to think of our relationship in the present as much as possible. I knew I would consider forever with Natalia in the blink of an eye. I was just waiting for the time the idea seemed even slightly realistic to her. Even if she was joking, as she was now, it still gave me hope.

She might have been talking, she probably was. Her mouth was moving and her eyes were looking at me questioningly, but all I could focus on was my fast heartbeat. Was I really becoming as whipped as Sam and Jared?

"Sorry, I kinda blanked out there. Too much thinking for my brain to handle so early in the morning."

She nodded,

"There there, little pup. It happens to the best of us." She teased.

"ha ha ha" I said slowly, sarcasm dripping from my mock laughter. I leaned over her, my knees and arms encasing her, it was like she was my prey, locked in my arms. I leaned down to kiss her, but stopped just as her cherry lips were a feather's drop away from my mine. She glared at me and stretched to meet my lips.

I waggled my index finger at her,

"Na-uh-uh. I told you I'll get you back"

"Oh really?" Her lips forming an exaggerated pout. "You'd be missing out too!"

I shrugged, and went back to my pillow, not looking bothered "Nope, I wont be missing out on much"

She let out a low growl, it was so low it was almost a purr. She moved so a leg was on either side of me, successfully straddling me, she kissed me from the neck to the ear,

"So you wouldn't miss this hmm?" She whispered,

"Miss what?" I said nonchalently, trying to look unaffected, in response she bit my bottom lip before instigating a kiss. As soon as I started to kiss back she pulled away, meeting my eyes with a smirk,

"Or that?"

I groaned and gave in.

**Natalia's POV**

I basked in my triumph for a while before plopping back on my pillow, As soon as I closed my eyes, I was attacked with kisses. I felt warm lips on my cheeks, my nose, my chin and my lips. Jacob chuckled as I squirmed under his grip. I put my hands on either side if his neck and brought his lips to meet mine.

"I love you" he said, his voice low and husky. His hands were propped on either side of my shoulder, " I should go and talk to Sam"

"No" I said, a bit sharply, "What if he puts another Alpha Command on you"

"It won't work, didn't it occur to you why I was able to break the Alpha Command?"

"I thought it was because it became void?"

"That was the trigger , I suppose. Do you remember Ephraim Black from the stories?"

"He was the alpha , wasn't he? He made the treaty with Uncle Carlisle"

"Yup, that's the one. He's my great grandfather and you see, The Alpha Gene gets passed down from Father to Son-"

"So you're genetically the Alpha? But why is Sam..?" I trailed off, a bit ashamed that I didn't even know my boyfriend had the Alpha Gene.

"I couldn't deal with being an Alpha. I didn't want to have that kind of responsibility."

"Oh" I responded, lamely, I still wasnt too happy about him meeting Sam who at any moment could put another Alpha command on kissed me lightly on the forehead and breathed in.

"I'll come back, - Blondie, I mean Rosalie said I could"

"She did?" I asked, flabbergasted, I was apprehensive to how my family would react at the fact that Jacob spent the night, since they left almost as soon as they smelt us coming. He parted with one final kiss,

"Wish me luck with that bastard"

**Jacob's POV**

"Paul, move out of my way" I barged through Paul into the Uley's house.

Sam moved infront of Emilt, shielding her slightly from me.

"Jacob, we can take this outside if you want"

"What don't you want Emily to hear what you said to Nat? She'd probably think less of you wouldnt she?"

Emily looked from me to Sam, her eyes growing wide.

"Whats this about , Sam? What else could you have done to the poor girl?"

He looked at her with a pained expression, he reached to hold her hand but she moved away from him.

"What did you say , you know how hard life must have been for Natalia, you added salt to the wound, now what did you say?"

Sam moved slightly forward, but Emily shook her head,

"Jacob will tell me"

"I'm not you , Sam" I glared at him, "He said I'll imprint and leave her"

A low snarl erupted from behind me, Leah was glaring daggers at Sam, Embry whispered something in her ear and she left the house with a huge slam of the door, Embry looked at me apologetically before running after Leah.

"Jacob, it was out of my hand, Do you know how close the council were to banning Natalia way before this happened? Your dad stepped in , of course, but I guaranteed that no bad would come out of this, and if it did then I would take their route in dealing with this. You know I've never seen Natalia as anything less than a younger sister, your clash with her brother didn't help either."

"Sam, I think you know what this comes to."

Sam's eyes flashed for two seconds at me before turning to the "audience" and speaking harshly,  
"Leave. All of you."

When everyone left, I spoke, a sense of dominance coming over me that I'd never truly felt before,  
"Sam, the Alpha Gene in me is getting stronger, and you know-"

"You can't become Alpha, you're inexperienced and-"

"Shut up Sam!" I growled, Sam's mouth snapped shut, I took a step back suprised by what I had done, "You know I dont want to be Alpha, I never did, but I'm willing to take my rightful position if you're going to listen to the Elders instead of your own judgement. I only have two conditions 1) You remove the ban you have on Natalia from entering Quiluete land and 2) I fight in the newborn battle with the Cullens."

"Fine. Thats easily done, Jacob" I saw a muscle twitch as he glared at me.

Although I was convinced this is what I wanted, the wolf in me was growling for the Alpha to reassert himself, some small part of me wanted to lunge at Sam and take my rightful post. I grimaced , wincing at the images my mind was coming up with, and left the house, only stopping to hug Emily and reassure her that Natalia is fine and will come to visit. I stopped by at my house, and since it was strangely quiet I assumed my Dad was either round Charlie's or Sue's, that's why I almost jumped when I heard my dad behind me while I was getting ready to shower.

"Son." I looked at my dad, the years haven't been kind to him at all, yet he managed to be the stronger one out of us. His wife died, his daughters bailed on him and now, his son staying in the forest whenever he feels like it.

"How are you?" His eyes burning into me, somehow I think he knew the exact feelings that had just passed through me in front Sam.

"I'm fine Dad, how've you been?"

"I've been just great" I turned away, thinking the conversation had ended before he spoke again, "Son, you can't run away from the Alpha in you, especially since you've made him stronger by your defiance with Natalia. "

"Dad, I thought we've been through this already. I don't want to be Alpha, it's not who I am."

"But it is, Jake. The Alpha will catch up with you, and soon You wont be able to even look at Sam without the urge to fight him."

"Well, I'll just have to not look at him then" I retorted, snapping. Billy's face broke out into a knowing smile,

"It's already happened hasn't it?"

"Dad, I can't- I can't be Alpha. You know that'll only make my relationship with Natalia harder."

With a small nod, he put his hands on his wheels, ready to spin. He looked at me, "How is she?"

"She's better, She's great."

"Thats a relief, she's a good girl Jake, don't you take her for granted."

"Trust me, after this past week. I definetly won't."

"Good, now hurry up and shower so you can get your ass to buy the groceries"  
By the time I'd showered, got a tshirt and jeans and actually finished buying the groceries the sun was actually already setting. I phased, and ran to the Cullens territory, and though I knew I was allowed to cross their land , it didnt stop the hairs standing up and that feeling in the sthomach that wells up before a fight as soon as the vampire stench hit me, I groaned as I realised her whole family were home. As I phased back , I ran to the Cullen's house. Yeah right, Mansion would be more appropriate. I jumped in through the window leadng to her room to find her wearing light purple shorts and a loose white top, coiled around the sofa with a book propped in front of her. However the glazed look on her eyes told me that she was no longer reading the book and her thoughts had taken her to another world. I crept around the sofa, surprised that she hasnt sensed me yet, she must be really be far gone into her thought

"Sorry I took so long" I whispered into her ear. She dropped her book and jumped forward in suprise, a gasp leaving her mouth. I took one look at her and burst into laughter before jumping into the sofa and dragging her with me.

"Shut up" She poked me as I continued chuckling at her,

**Natalia's POV**  
He pulled me to the sofa and continued laughing,

"Shut up" I moaned, and poked him in his hard stomach, though I was sure he would barely feel anything.

"I'm sorry, I couldnt help it , you- scared-" He spoke in gasps, amusement in his voice as he erupted in a fresh fit of laughter. His arms wrapped around me as he hugged me from behind before his laughter died down slowly and he kissed me warmly in the cheek,

"How's your day been then Nat?" The use of my nickname, the arms around me, his lips hovering close to my ear. It was the same display of affection as any other time except this time it caused my entire body to freeze. A eerie tingle ran through my entire body before settling in the pit of my stomach. Heat suffused my face as I realized my bodies reaction , I was even yet to speak, I always had this tingle but this was so captivating in a way like no other.

"Nat, are you okay?" He spoke, noticing my bodies stiffness. His voice intensified the tingle, it became a burn that could only become extinguished by moving closer to Jacob. When I didn't reply, Jacob released his warm cages around me and turned me to face him. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath sweep across my face, aggrandizing my urge to kiss him. I took a slight step back as his scent of musk and cinnamon whirled around me, his warm hands travelled down to hold my hands in his huge palms.

"Nat, whats wrong?" The subtle hint of panic settling into his voice shook me from my daze,

"Nothing. Everythings just dandy. Esme's just making dinner we should go downstairs" I said quickly, trying to smooth my face into a happier gesture.

"Right." He spoke slowly,dragging each syllable, his eyes still on me suspiciously.

"Did you talk with Sam then? How is he, and Emily, and everyone?" I tried to wave off his suspicions.

"They're all good, Emily begged me to bring you over. Quill and Claire invited us to the beach. You'll be able to come wont you?" His face was still dangerously close, his lips were hovering just inches away.

"Urm, Ye-Yeah of course" I stuttered."Why don't we go get food?"

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob, could I talk to you for a few seconds? Its in regards to the arrangements?" Her brother, Jasper directed to me. Natalia looked between me and Jasper and shrugged, giving me a small smile.

"Um, yeah , sure."

He lead me all the way from the dining room to the porch, while I'm sure the rest of the Cullens would be able to hear this far, I'm pretty sure Natalia's half vampire abilities limited her in this aspect.

"I know you'd initially wanted Natalia to stay on the reservation during the fight and while this would be a beneficial arrangement for both parties , I need to know if the reservation will be guarded while we are gone."

I tried to stop the small smile creeping, I wanted more than anything for Natalia to be in the reservation, it was the most comfortable way I could leave - knowing she was at least slightly protected.

"We're leaving two wolves to stay behind in the reservation, so there will always be someone there."

"Also, it would be ideal if one of you could accompany Edward so as to disguise Bella's scent."

"Oh. Erm, yeah sure. Thanks." I said, still elated. He nodded and I turned to walk back to Natalia,  
"Jacob?"

I turned around to face him again,

"You really do care about her dont you? I felt it, you're strangely protective over her. In a way, forgive me if I'm wrong, you're just as protective of her as if she was your imprint"

"Sometimes, she might as well be." I said quietly. Abit confused at the honesty of the words I just said.

* * *

**This one's just a filler tbh.**

**Disclaimer : i dont own. Anything. Yh I said it ;)**


	32. Worry, worry and more worry

**Chapter 32 – Worry,worry and more worry. ** "You'll be ok. Take care of yourself. Don't even think about the leaving the Uley's house."

I rolled my eyes at Jasper's excessive worrying.

"Geez. Jasper, Have you forgotten that I'm staying at LA PUSH. The newborns won't even be close"

"I'm serious. Its no joking matter" He hugged me and ruffled my hair. "I can smell the mut- I mean Jacob."

"Fine. I'll go meet him at the door. Be safe, Jazz." I tiptoed to kiss Jasper on the cheek before walking to the door. As I opened the door, the smell of cinnamon and musk greeted me warmly. Jacob opened his arms and I hugged him tightly, He kissed me on the cheek before giving me his hand to take. I could tell he was more tense than he'd like to admit, his muscles were stiff and the smile he gave me was more like a grimace.

"Jacooooooooooob?" I said slowly, in a sweet voice, obvious that I was gonna ask him something, as soon as we started walking.

"So you're going to make me feel bad about going even though Edward is staying with Bella?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised

"What, me? Goodness no." I denied in mock hurt, He shook his head at me, smiling. I tiptoed so I could be on eye level with him but failed since I still fell short of his gigantic height. "Funny you should mention that though, I have a feeling you would be _very_ efficient at guarding La Push, you know."

He scoffed at me before throwing an arm around my shoulder,

"And miss all the fun?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Werewolves and their egos. I can think of many more _fun_ things to do."

"You've got a point there - Like maybe going camping, would you like to do that?" He asked.

"That would be awesome. We can have fire. Oh and marshmellows!"

"Yes," He laughed, "You're just so easily amused arent you?" He nudged me before bending to brush his lips on as I managed to regain my focus , I realized that we were already in front of the Uley's house.

"Nat!" Emily opened the door and threw her arms around me. "How've you been?"

After Emily bombarded me with questions and allegations about how skinny I looked, I walked into the hall. There was only Quill there, with a little girl holding on to his leg for dear life. Tears were running out of her eyes as she curled around Quill.

"Please. You can't go Quilly!" I looked at Quill, who looked on the verge of suicide at the sight of his imprint crying. For a minute there I lost myself in the sight of him and Claire. I wondered how it would feel to be so intricately joined to Jacob that we would feel each others pain in such a physical base. I shook the longing thoughts out of my head, no point in wishing on what can never be.

"Hey, Claire! How about we have some tea together ,maybe then I'll tell you about the surprise Quill is going to get you. We can even do a bit of dressing up" I tried to say without my voice breaking

Claire loosened her grip on Quill as her eyes scraped towards the toppled over plastic pink tea set that she had been playing with. It seems I had made a wise decision.

"Will you make me have silver hair like you?"

I bend down to her eye level, took a piece of her dark black hair and locked it between my index and middle finger.

"Close your eyes." She nodded, and overzealously closed her eyes shut. Just as I was about to say the spell I saw her left eye squinting slightly as she looked through her eyelashes..

"No peeking." She huffed and nodded , closing her eyes proper. I mumbled the common decolour spell,

"Merger Augmentum Keratin"

I'd forgotten the audience as I watched the silver grow from the tip of the young girls hair, growing in shine as it travelled slowly up to her roots, it then spread rapidly from the strand of hair locked within my fingers to the rest of the hairs attached to her scalp. Soon the black haired kid became a silver haired child.

"Can I look now?" She whispered excitedly, her eyes still shut as tight as a drum.

"Sure"

I laughed as she squealed and brought random strands of her face to her eye so she could see her temporary silver hair. I stood up and straightened my legs, suddenly all aware of the pairs of eyes, besides the little one infront of me, staring at me. Sam's eyes were wary, as if he was sizing me up. Emily's was looking in awe at the transition of Claire's hair. Quill was looking at Claire , smiling as he always did when his imprint done anything cute, like the way she was squealing happily now. Jacob had an intense emotion printed on his face, he looked at me with some form of admiration that made a small smile hover over my face. I shrugged helplessly in his direction before holding out my hand for Claire to take,

"How about you say bye to Quill and then go get the tea ready" She nodded as tears once again began to appear in her eyes and ran to Quill.

Jacob nodded his head towards the door, and I followed him, a strange bulge now in my throat that I couldnt manage to swallow down. He closed the door behind us as he smiled at me,

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Well." I smirked, "thats because I dont go turning little girls hairs silver as part of my daily routine."

"Oh ha ha. We're still on for going camping after I come back yeah?"

"Of course." I smiled, eagerly. "There just may be _a great deal_ of persuading my family on my part"

"Well. Do what you can. I have it all planned out already."

"Already? How long has this camping idea been in your head?."

"A while." He smirked mysteriously. I poked him, "Fine. A month or two."

My ears picked up on Claire's soft snore. i thought back to the tears that were flowing from her as she held on to Quills leg.

"She's gone to sleep, poor girl. She was in tears. Is it- is it that painful to be separated from your imprint?"

Jacob's eyes dropped a little. He didn't even like to talk about imprinting. He insisted there was no need since he would never imprint, but I knew better.

"For the wolves, yes. Just the prospect of rejection could bring a pain so immense it's like a thousand daggers being dragged through your skin and piercing every organ you know. Or at least, that's what it looks like in Paul, Jared, Sam and Quills mind." He looked at me with scrutiny, as if he was trying to decipher the meaning behind my question. He was about to speak when a smug voice interrupted,

"Well, Well if it isn't the love birds, Spare me. I don't want to barf up my breakfast's content, I've got some vampires asses to kick." Embry smirked at us before pulling Jacob from my close proximity as he stood in between us.

"Well. That's a risk we'll have to take. What do you say Nat.?"

"If its all for the greater good, I say we do it."

We both eyed Embry evilly and then looked at eachother. We kissed eachother slowly, our hands practically glued to eachother, as Embry made noises like he was almost about to throw up. We pulled of each other reluctantly and stared at Embry triumphantly. He gave us the finger and walked into the living room. Kim and Jared followed.

"That was some good kissing. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

"I know. I taught you well didn't I?"

We hovered for a while, trying to prolong the time we'd be together before he had to go to the fight.

Of course, we could only prolong it for so long, they'd left three hours ago and we're yet to hear anything. I know that's no cause for concern since they were hardly in any place to call but that doesn't calm down the drowning worry hanging over the living room.

"It'll be fine." I patted Kim, who was curled up in the sofa next to me with her head on my lap. My voice was shaky and I didn't know who I was trying to convince more, her or myself. We were all in the living room, Emily , who was sleeping, had Claire curled up in her arms after she woke up crying. Rachel was on the sofa with her head on the armrest her eyes closed and snoring lightly.

I picked up on Kim's snuffled snores and sighed. I had already tried going to sleep but the nagging worry kept me up every time my eyelids drooped. I set Kim's head on a cushion so she could stay comfortable and quietly shut the door behind me. I walked fast for about four to five minutes until I reached the outskirts of the La Push side of the forest where I saw a huge outline of one of the wolves I came to look for updates.

The big wolf turned back to me and beckoned me forward with the nod of his head. His fur was a dark shade of grey with black fur coating his paws. I walked towards Colin and sat down on the forest floor with my legs crossed. The Colin-Wolf sat on his paws and let out a low comforting growl.

"Are they ok, No one is hurt right?"

Colin looked at me and his head made a movement of up and down nodding before turning back to observe the darkness. Before I could breathe out a sigh of relief, A burn erupted deep in my chest, I locked my lips to prevent the scream desperate to escape. My fingers curled around the grass, pulling and tugging as I tried to reduce the impending pressure in some way. The burn cooled down and I sighed, taking a moment to look at my surroundings, relieved that Colin didn't notice. I blew a piece of hair when I felt Colin jump to his feet and let out an ear piercing howl of pain. Somewhere deep in the forest, the pain was shared as Brady's howl could also be heard resonating through the darkness.

I instantly rushed to Collins side and ran my hand through his fur, trying to calm his shaking body. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, somebody was hurt. The connection shared between the wolves left the pain so intricately felt by each wolf. When Colin disappeared into the forest, he flashed a glimpse at me, his eyes telling me to stay put.

Jacob was hurt. I knew it._ I felt it._ My fingers clutched desperately at my chest, searching for the burn that had spread through like a forest fire a moment ago. After what felt like hours, a light brown furred wolf appeared and Brady nudged me to get on him. Deep growls were growing louder every step Brady took.

It was Jacob, I could have bet my entire life on it. He was still in his wolf form based on the painful growls i was hearing, I leaned closer to Brady, trying to make him get there faster. We were getting closer , Jacob was getting really loud. His growls of pain made my heart beat erratically faster as a numb blackness shadowed any aspect of my thinking beyond Jacob.

I could now make out the distant outlines of huge men, all crouched down over a big bundle of brown fur. The big bundle was spread on the floor, its paws in tangles. Jacob's wolf was jerking violently, Quill had already phased back and was holding a firm grip on Jacobs shoulders, trying to stabilize him in one way or the other but was thwarted back all too quickly.

"Jake, jake, you gotta phase back." Seth's desperate plea rang across the suddenly quiet forest.

I dont know when I had gotten off Brady's back, nor did I recognize the hands that pushed me forward, All I recall is falling to my knees in front of Jacob's jerking body and whispering his name. I remember his brown orbs meeting my eyes and a huge tremor running through his entire body before a tanned human shape replaced the brown wolf, amidst a pool of blood.


	33. Morals get in the way sometimes

**Morals get in the way sometimes.**

**Jacobs POV**

"You know I should get my bones broken more often"

I grinned at the beauty that was my girlfriend. Natalie sat beside me on the bed, as she tilted the bowl so she could gather the last remaining bit of soup into the spoon she was feeding me with. It'd been about a week from the new-born battle, I'd spent three to four days healing after Doctor Fang, _i mean, Carlisle_, had broken my bones so I could fully heal. Both Natalia and Emily had forbade me from even moving one muscle, which meant of course Emily was regularly sending me warm food with the pack and Natalia hadn't left me side since. Well, there's always an upside to every down.

Back to the situation at hand. She looked at me, her delicate eyebrows raised, as she waited for me to elaborate.

"I like getting fed by you"

She replied by stuffing the spoonful of soup in my awaiting mouth.

"Oh really? How about next time you break your bones, I invite Rosalie to feed you."

I scowled at the mention of her Blondie sister, It was no secret me and her did not get along. Instead, I stuck by tongue out at her before sitting up slightly to sweep her into my arms. She fell into my chest with a soft thump.

"You know, I gotta go home and change soon, Emily's holding some barbecue apparently its for a special announcement."

I smiled , content, at the feel, the scent, the soft body curled up on me. Before she could move away, I flipped back, so I was now lying on top of her. My eyes fell on her – soaking in her body, her tank top under her shirt. She pulled the front of it, yanking it closed. Her mouth was moving, she was speaking but I couldn't hear anything over our heartbeats, hers beating exceedingly fast. Instead I focussed on her lips, her velvety soft lips. I leaned down to kiss her but instead my lips met cotton, my face crashed into the pillow where her head lay only moments ago.

**Natalia's POV**  
A thrill ran through me that had nothing to do with Jacob's overwhelming warmth. I was losing rational thought very quickly. So I panicked, I disapparated from right under him , appearing beside the bed. I tried to catch my breath as he registered my disappearance, my overwhelming tension slightly eased by the opportunity to laugh as he fell onto the pillow. My easing pulse rate quickened as I caught a glimpse of his smooth tanned back and the dip it formed from where the duvet had been pulled back.

"Woah, - Not funny." He said, a growl slipping through. He lifted himself up on his elbows.

"Mhmm" I nodded , not really listening, as the blood flowed deafeningly to my ear. The covers had slipped even further down now. I could see the full contours of his lower back and the waistband of his boxers. He'd sensed my internal imbalance, and being the cocky, arrogant werewolf he was, it went straight to his head. A smirk played across his perfect features,

"Like what you see?" He said softly, in a sound so raw that I may not have heard it at all. I didn't even have time to register his question, let alone formulate a coherent answer before he'd gotten off the bed, not bothering to cover his less-than-half naked body. He walked towards me. Walked may not be the right word. He didn't walk; his movement was too smooth, to fluid to be something like walking. I instantly closed my eyes, ignoring the growing urge to crash my lips onto his. Because the truth of the matter was I did like what I see,_ I liked it a lot._

I stumbled to get the cover and dragged the flimsy piece of fabric, almost reluctantly, to him so he could cover himself. When I realised that the fabric was still wrapped around my blood deprived palms, I peeked through one to see him leaning on the wall, arms crossed with the cover right in front of him, wearing nothing besides his boxers. A smirk, as much as he tried to hide it, graced his face.

"Not making you uncomfortable, am I?"He teased, clearly ignoring the blanket I had given so he could cover himself

I opened my mouth to respond, only to find my tongue so dry it stuck to the roof of my mouth. He moved carefully towards me, in his smooth, fluid strides that reminded me so much of his ethereal movements as a wolf. I found myself looking at anything but an increasingly bigger Jacob approaching me. He, with his warm hands, tilted my head and when I met the brown orbs, everything stopped. Not only could I no longer talk, but I found that Jacob had stolen every bit of breath left in me as well.

"Hmm, you can't leave this time"

I tried to reply back, something witty and sarcastic, or maybe something about how I needed to go home and change so we can go to Emilys, but everything sharp turned to total mush into a set of "I love you's" but the only thing that ended up escaping my mouth was a soft moan. Jacob's victorious chuckle vibrated through me too as he backed me into a wall, his lips getting tantalizingly closer until I could memorize each delineation. But they swept over the place I wanted them most, my lips, to my ear. A small breath of air rushed into my ear, the hot air sending multiple shivers down my spine. I felt a smile play across his lips, clearly aware of his effect on me. His soft lips grazed my earlobe as his warm hands slipped under my shirt. And the sparks that erupted in the places where his skin touched mine were enough to leave me hazy, let alone the way his warmth washed over me.

"I want you Nat, God I want you so much" The words were what put the cards right out on the table; they were filled with such pure raw emotion. I couldn't for the life of me imagine what it was that I was meant to be protesting about, I'd forgotten about needing to run back home to change, or about how Jasper would kill me, or perhaps Jake, the moment he felt my emotions, I'd forgotten everything as every ounce of reluctance escaped my body, wondering how I ever fought this before. His eyes were dark, thick were lust, no doubt reflected in mine, but under that I saw the Jacob who loved me, the Jacob who was willing to fight fate, to fight imprinting, for me.

"_I trust you"_ And I did.

**Jacob's POV**

I picked her up and laid her gently on the already warm bed. I paused for a minute, to confirm that Billy was in fact not here. My heart missed a beat in sight of the purple eyed beauty in front of me. I couldn't for the life of me express just how entrancing her eyes were. I traced the godly curves of her body, hoping to memorize just how exquisite she was. She was staring at me with a mixture of longing and desire. I bent down so I could emerse myself in her smell, so pure and lavender-like when I felt her smooth fingertips brushing across my eyes, lingering on my cheeks before intertwining in my hair and pulling me closer for a kiss. One kiss, one kiss and it erased all my thoughts, only when we did part did I notice that her tshirt was already unbuttoned and I noticed my hand on the last one doing the unbuttoning. The sight of her milky skin did nothing to soothe my desire, as everything around us disappeared.

_She said she trusts me, this is what she wants Jake. Its what you want._

This is what I wanted, I would show her just how much she meant to would take a few seconds to rip the rest of the buttons and then the tank top off.

_She trusts me, She _trusts _me, **She trusts **_**me. **

It was the last thought that cleared the fog in me. She trusted me; I wanted to do this properly. I want our first time to be proper. I hovered over the last button and with a deep breath, closed it.

I can't do this. Her scent is even stronger now, the deepest, most precious smell of lavender. It was slowly seeping its way into my consciousness, she was all I could think, feel and breathe. I held my breathe in, knowing that her smell was too intoxicating.

I was on the third bottom, 3 done, 4 too many to go. Cool hands closed around my wrist, she pulled my hands away slightly. There was nothing I wanted more than to comply with Natalia's wishes, but I didn't want her to regret doing it later. So I continued, very unwillingly buttoning her shirt, her arms coiled tighter on my wrist as she stopped me from doing up her shirt.

"Please. I don't want you to regret this later" I pleaded, still not fully able to look her into the eye without going animalistic. Her hands fell limply at the side, and a small whimper escaped her. Once I finished the last button, I dropped back on the bed, her body still beneath me. She made a move to get up but I closed my hand on her wrist,

"Please, I just need." I said breathlessly, my voice slightly raspy. "I need to hold you"

** Natalia's POV**

Rosalie gently tugged at my hair,

"When was the last time you actually brushed this birds nest then?"

"I've been busy" I said curtly, She laughed slightly at that and ran her ice cold fingers through the tangles before starting to plait it.

"You don't say" Alice chirped, skipping into the room. "We haven't gone shopping in ages."

"Alice, we went two weeks ago."

"Exactly. Ages. But anyway, I ordered some clothes for the barbecue yesterday morning, they just came."

I eyed the postage lying on the doorway. It had "Paris Postal Service" stamped in blue. I rolled my eyes at Alice's extremities, but I didn't comment. I knew it was her way of passing time and simply accepted it when she had me donned in Gucci from the age of 6. She tore the package open in a millisecond and took out a flowery piece of fabric, casual enough to be worn enough to a barbecue but classy enough to look designer. It looked absolutely stunning; Alice had done it yet again.

"So… You need to tell us what happened." Alice said as she plopped to the ground next to me and Rosalie. Bella also followed, her mouth forming a smirk as she saw the red rising in my face.

I choked at the grapes I was eating.

"Nothing happened"

Rosalie put a hand on her hip, "Nat, we practically raised you, you don't think we wouldn't notice when you come home, smelling like wet dog mind you, all flushed and shaky."

"Me? No, not really" Bella was now in hysterics, finding too much humour in my predicament. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on, what did the mutt do." Alice nudged me. I eyed her, glaring.

"What did Jacob do?"

"Ugh, Fine." I took a deep breath, I knew that Carlisle, Esme ,jasper andEdward were out. But there was no way I was going to be able to escape the wrath of Emmet now he knew something was up. With my luck, Emmet, who was playing Xbox downstairs, was already listening to the conversation.

"We... urm. We almost did _it_" I braced myself for the ridicule I was bound to hear from downstairs. Sure enough, Emmet followed my decleration with huge laughter.

Bella was red in the face at the sudden direction the conversation had taken, Rosalie looked.._proud _and Alice was. She looked like she was scheming something.

Emmet burst into the room. His pale face pulled into a massive grin showing his pearly white teeth.

"What?" I yelled defensively.

"So who cockblocked him?"

"What?" I spluttered , dignified at the words by Emmet.

"Well, you said almost right?" He snorted, Rosalie smacked him on the side of his head at his bluntness.

"He said he didn't want me to regret it" I spat out quickly, closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at their reactions. When I heard nothing for like ten seconds, I peeked through my fingers. Emmet was standing there, his face in disbelief.

"He got cockblocked by his own morals man." He said, not even waiting for a confirmation. He looked at me and winked, "What a guy." Before leaving the room.

I felt my heart swell. I knew Carlisle had let me date Jake, much to the protests of Jasper and Eddie but they weren't ever truly fair to him, except for Esme and Carlisle. Of course, Esme and Carlisle were nice to him, they had so much heart to go around I don't know if there is anyone they wouldn't welcome with open arms. But the others were just _not fair_. So I constantly lived two divided lives, my life with my family, and the life I would spend with the pack. It was truly warming to see my older brother compliment Jake.

"You know if your mutt comes round here, Jasper and Edward are going to butcher him when they find out?"  
I sighed as I eyed Rosalie from her reflection on the mirror.

"I know, which is why I told him to meet me at the treaty line"


	34. Salt on the wound

"Here you go" Jacob handed me a plate full of chips, a hot dog and some chicken nuggets. I eyed his plate and saw he had almost as five times as many as me, and I was about to complain at how much he had put on my plate. Now, I don't normally eat much, I could probably go a month without needing to eat, me being half vampire and all. But aside from Esme's cooking, Emily's is _really _incredible. You can't just say no. "I got you some of the chicken nuggets you like."

I nodded in thanks, "Do you want me to get you a drink?" Jacob said, he was, urm, he was being _extra_ careful with me tonight

"Nat, You there?"

"Urm, yes, yes please." He jumped up again to get us both a drink, I eyed him walking until he stopped near the table full of drinks. There, I saw Embry and Quill had started to talk to him and I sighed, realising they weren't gonna let him go anytime soon, before returning to my pressing thoughts.

When he and Quill picked me up at the treaty line, he gave me a brief kiss, nothing like the elaborate flirtatious tongue-teasing he would normally give me normally, just a quick peck on the lips and nothing more.

I talked with Kim for a bit, before Jared came and glared at me reproachfully for stealing her from him. I laughed and left them for their snuggling, god, I hope me and Jake don't look that soppy. Before I could start daydreaming again, Billy rolled towards me.

"Hey Natalia, how have you been?" Billy spoke, grinning as if he hasn't seen me for decades.

"Billy, you just saw me today morning."

"Oh, that was you in my son's room? Or should I saw your room too. You've barely left the room between morning and night for the past week. Has he blackmailed you or something?" I laughed at his cheek,

"You weren't complaining when there was suddenly extra casserole in the house." All those years watching Esme cook for me had proved helpful, I managed to make casserole and even pie which obviously disappeared within an hour between Billy, Jake and Embry or Quill if they stopped by.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking to him about going back to school" Jacob had been ditching high school for a while, when he dropped by during school time, I noticed what he was doing. After persistence nagging he went to school all the way until the war came up.

"It wasn't just me, I have a feeling you're nagging had a lot to do with it. I now know where he gets it from"

Billy laughed at me

"Natalia!" Emily called from behind me. I stood up to give her a hug waving back to Billy. "Oh, now everyone's here! We can finally say it Sam." She said, her eyes gazing lovingly at Sam.  
The look in his eyes spoke a thousand words,

"First ask her, baby" he said, coolly.

"Oh yes, yes right!" Emily looked back at me, positively jumping on the spot with excitement, She handed me a navy letter. I opened it, written in a bold, italic, engraved font was

_"Will You Be My Bridesmaid?"_

I stared at it. My mouth opening, closing and opening again. I then directed my stare at Emily's face, my mouth never ending in its routine. Emily's face was starting to get more and more apprehensive.

"Oh Emily, of course!" She beamed and gave me a huge hug before wrapping her arms around Sam and proceeding to kiss him. Not wanting to intrude on their moment, I walked back up to where I was sitting only to realise that Leah was now sitting there.

"Hey Leah." I smiled at her.

"Hey Natalia." Her voice was tight and constricted, I could only imagine how much this must be hurting her, but I didn't want to give her any pity, she didn't need that.

She eyed the letter in my hand, "Emily got to you too, huh?"

I looked at the offending letter and nodded, not missing the "too" she mentioned.

"You too?" I replied incredulous. She got up and started walking, only stopping once to check that I was following, which I was.

"Emily's Maid of Honour." She smiled a tortured pained kind of smile.

"Oh Leah. You are so strong" I admired every fibre of her being for putting up with this. For having Sam and Emily's relationship thrust upon her every step, for having to see, no FEEL, Sam's emotions for Emily. And for this, the final straw, for being there for her cousin when it was in fact Emily who was meant to be this weddings Maid of honour.

"I'm not, Nat!" Leah gritted, sitting on a bark tree once we had gotten deeper into the shades of the trees. "I'm stupid and bitchy and just damn unwanted. She's walking off with MY life, Nat. This was meant to be my barbecue, that ring was meant to be on my finger, And Sam- Sam was meant to be mi-mine. Fate's a bitch, eh?"

"You're telling me." I replied back grumbling, imagining me in her position ten, five, two years from now. Heck it could even be a week. She laughed a cold laugh. It went on for a few seconds before her voice started breaking, I wondered when the last time she cried was.

"Let it out Leah."

I saw a few tears slide down her tanned skin before she tightening her hold on my hand.

"Why is it that this shit happens to me Nat. I mean, I'm not saying it to be moany but why me?"

I replied by adding more strength to the hold she had on my palm, thanking the lord that I was half-vampire or my bones would have been crushed to powder by now.

"I can't think of anyone else strong enough to handle what you've gone through, Maybe fate didn't find anyone as strong as you"

Leah snorted in disbelief. "I'm not strong."

"You're the strongest person I know."

"Nat, Jacob got hurt because I was trying to kill myself with that new-born vampire and you're telling me I'm strong?"

"You're still alive aren't you? You're still here, for your mum, for Seth_. And Embry_" I coughed through.

Leah's eyes snapped at me, "I'm not here for anyone. They've all got their own. Seth have got the pack and Mum- Mum has Charlie." I realise she had chosen to ignore my last comment, but she wasn't getting off so easily.

"Lea, I'm not stupid, I might have been cooped up in Jacob's house for the past week but I've seen you two before. I've seen how Embry practically moves blindfoldly towards you, how he sometimes pats you on the back to calm you down, how many times you reject his simple peace offering."

"There's nothing going on between me and Embry."

"I never said there was –but now that you mentioned it." I replied back, winking, Leah growled, anger replacing the sadness in her eyes. She was shaking but I knew that I wouldn't trigger her anger enough to phase. Just enough so she can finally see the truth staring her stark naked. I put a hand on her shoulder, and motioned zipping up my lip.

"Look Leah, I know, I've known for a long time how he feels about you. And I can also strike a guess that you feel something for him too. Maybe it might not be as strong as the one you once held for Sam, but Embry loves you Leah. And I can strike a guess that you care a great deal about him too."

"Embry. Embry doesn't know what he wants to get himself into."

"That's what you think, sometimes people can surprise you. Just don't string his heart along. Tell him that you'll come to him when you're ready. Or it may slip from me that you never denied caring a great deal about him."

"Blackmail Nat? That's low. I hate you"

"Thanks Leah, I try." I grinned. I gave her a hug and nudged her so she could get up. We walked in silence until we were no longer covered by the shades of the trees. I released her hand, and smiled at her as she drew a huge grimace at me.

"Hey Nat, could I ask you one favour."

"Only if that doesn't include throwing myself of a cliff."

"Let's leave that for another day" She drew a huge breath in, "Could you, could you look out for me on the big day. My emotions can get a bit- a bit out of control and there's no telling what I'd do."

"Course Leah, only if you keep your side of the bargain and not kill me."

She smiled. It was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. I walked ahead of her, I had a small feeling she wanted to be alone for a while.

As I was walking, Kim waved at me, the same royal blue letter waved with her arm before I could shout a quick hi to her, I felt a set of warm arms embrace me.

"I thought she murdered you or something." Jacob smiled at me, though somehow it didn't' reach his eyes. "Your food went a bit cold, so I told Em to save you some for later. You're staying over hers tonight aren't you?"

I pointed to my backpack which was lying on the floor a good distance away, deserted by its owner.

"I might end up spending the night over Leah's if her mum goes with Charlie tonight."

Jacob looked at me weirdly, as if to ask me if I'd lost my mind. "Did she threaten you? Did she threaten you to stab or shoot or cut you into little pieces or something?"

"Oh shush Jacob. We just talked. "

Jacob raised his eyebrows at me, but didn't probe the subject any further. Though that was probably because Emily and Sam had just walked into the circle and Sam had cleared his throat. Everyone started gathering around, taking seats around the fire. Leah sat next to me, Rachel to her other side, and Embry and Quill sat to the left of Jacob.

Leah slipped her hand into my palm; it didn't take a genius to see she was shaking so I nudged her discreetly so she could stop.

"We're here today because we have got two special announcements to make, and we thought there's no other way to make it than gathering all our close friends and family together and announcing t it." Sam moved slightly back, leaving the focus on Emily. He stepped back and as his eyes skimmed everywhere they seemed to linger for quite a while on Leah, who was focussing on a rock next to the fire.

"We set a date for the wedding, which is 6 months from now on April the 16th - "Before she could finish, the boys started hollering and a swarm gathered around to congratulate Emily and Sam. Jacob stood up and offered me a hand; I looked between him and Leah. I followed Leah's gaze to Emily and Sam, Sam bent down and kissed Emily's stomach lovingly. I guess that was what she wanted to say before the boys hollering interrupted her.

Leah jumped up and ran towards the lining of the forest, a huge growling tearing through the atmosphere while the fur erupted from her back before she had even reached the forest. I stood up and tried to run towards her before Jacob wrapped his arms around me, stopping me from moving.

"Jake please let go of me. Jake please." My voice was shaking, I wanted to help Leah, I wanted to be there for her.

"No, she'll hurt you."

"Stop being stupid, let me go. She'll hurt herself. Please." I begged, my eyes still focussed on the place where she disappeared. Jacob's grip didn't loosen, I looked desperately at Embry. I saw Quill had an arm on his shoulder, and was muttering something to calm him down.

" go. She'll listen to you."

The words had barely even escaped me before Embry slipped from Quills grip and ran towards Leah. I knew she was going to do something stupid, the wedding was one thing. But Emily being pregnant was just rubbing salt on the wound, especially since Leah was no longer able to carry a child.

* * *

**Okay, thats it :) **

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
